Premature Justice
by SilverApples
Summary: After the Visored and Urahara are exiled from the Seireitei, Utsumi Kaito can't stomach the injustice that they have suffered and exiles himself to the world of the living. Where he meets fellow exiles Urahara and Yoruichi who continue to train him to help him take on the Seireitei.
1. Escapes and Dreams

**Don't own Bleach. **

The Seireitei was quiet at night. The usual hustle and bustle of various squad members rushing around through the streets and around corners were scarce. This made it all the more easier for Utsumi Kaito to sneak out. He got shihakusho on attached his Zanpakuto to his back and with one last look at his squad's barracks, he left it behind as he walked out the door as to not riski elevating his Reiatsu with shunpo. He walked quietly and swiftly to make his way to the portal where he is able to get to the world of the living. His senses were in overdrive and it only hindered his ability to sense other Reiatsu approaching, He was climbing the stairs when he sensed a high Reiatsu approaching, he knew who it was, he just didn't want for it to be him.

Captain Kyoraku shunpoed his way to where he could sense him, _I was starting to like him as well. _Kyoraku and Utsumi were similar in many ways they didn't enjoy the act of fighting as such, they would do it if they had to and they felt it was justified, but prefered to be able to reason with people. He caught up with his third seat. as his subordinate was climbing the stairs to the portal to the world of the living. Kyoraku stopped in front of him, his haori flowing in the breeze. "Utsumi, you know there is no going back after you leave, right? If you are planning to do what I think you are doing, it's treason? It may not have ended the way we would like but, what will running away do to fix that?" He asks

Utsumi Kaito froze. _I knew I couldn't fool the Captain. He's to smart for that. _"Captain, I can't stay here. You know why I can't. Right and wrong are absolutes and that decision was wrong. How could they do this, they were victims surely Head Captain Yammamoto isn't so old that he can't see that?" he asks a thought just occurred to him.

Kyoraku smirked, this was why liked this guy, he wasn't afraid to make the odd off hand comment, "I understand, you've put me in a tricky position. I can't just let you go. However, if I were to simply return to the barracks, I was none the wiser. Just don't make it any worse. I'll ask Jushiro to assist me in looking into anything to help." he said as he turned to leave.

Utsumi Kaito checked to make sure he still had his Zanpakuto and took one last look at the Seireitei, where he had been the third seat of squad 8. He had worked his ass off to get to where he is. He obtained Shikai early on, he has worked on obtaining Bankai. He stood looking out over the Seireitei wandering if his squad will miss him, will they to protect him when, inevitably, he will be branded as a traitor along with the victims of Aizen's experiments and the ones who found out about it. It's sickening to Utsumi, how the laws of the Soul Society have deemed Urahara the others traitors, whilst the monsters who carried out those experiments continue to swan around like they have done nothing wrong. With one last look at the Seireitei, he closes his cerulean blue eyes and heaves out a sigh. His opens his eyes and heads through the portal determined to one day return and put the wrongs made here right.

Once he reached the world of the living he found a tree and opted to take a nap. It was night-time in whatever town he found himself in. He was completely drained, hiding his Reiatsu to avoid detection in the Soul Society was one of the most trying and nerve fraying thing he had done in a long while He jumped up to the highest branch he could find that was long enough for his five foot eleven, wiry frame. He propped himself up on the thick trunk and checked zanpakuto was still on his back. He gripped the purple hilt and pulled it and tied the katana to his belt. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_He was on a small island surrounded by crystal clear oceans as far as the eye could see. The sea breeze was refreshing on Utsumi's skin, the breeze was soft blowing through his wavy golden brown hair. He closed his eyes and took it all felt strong Reiatsu approach him, he opened his eyes and reached for his Zanpakuto on his back only to find it not there. Instead the woman coming out of the ocean clad in all black with ebony colored hair spiked in all direction coming to a to a long fringe with face completely void of emotion. She had a blue aura surrounding her. In her left hand was a katana with a purple hilt and a round guard. It was his Zanpakuto. _

_The woman started speak in a voice as cold as her expression "Kaito, you failed to give justice to the exiles. That was the promise we made when I gave you my name." _

_Utsumi flinched. He knew he failed he doesn't need to be told that. He scowled, "You think I don't know that?!" He exclaimed "What would you have me do exactly? Take on the Gotei 13 in its entirety? That's suicide." He exclaimed falling back into the sand. _

_The woman, undeterred by Utsumi's reaction, strode toward the man, "Yes that is exactly what you should have done. You should have trusted in me to protect you. It would have been just and right to fight the ones who caused innocents to have the lives ruined for such a perverted experiment." she said her cold demeanor never faltering. _

_Atsumi couldn't believe his ears, she wanted him to take on all the power that the Seireitei has and win? Is she that confident in her abilities or is she blinded by her own arrogance? "That's insane! We would die, then what? Injustice still wins and we are dead." Atsumi retorted. _

_The woman smirks before responding, "You're forgetting one thing, that is justice will always win as long as there are people like you to fight for it. If no one fights for justice, then how do you suppose it's distributed? It isn't. The corrupt will always win and the weak will always lose. That is why you are needed to fight the Seireitei on their decision to support the corrupt. If your reasons are just and your belief in the fact that you are right never wavers, then you would win. That is why you failed." she said before turning around and heading back to the water._

_ Utsumi shouted out,"Seigi no Torento, I promise I will not fail again." he said to her retreating. _

_Seigi no Torento turned slightly and smirked, "Be sure you don't."_


	2. Friend Or Foe

**Don't own Bleach.**

Utsumi woke with a start. the early morning sun catching his eye through the leaves of the tree. He hopped down onto the sidewalk gripping his Zanpakuto as he does. He thought about what his dream meant and what she could possibly want him to do now. He has left the Soul Society, Seireitei behind. Unsure on where to start he thought to himself,_may as well take a walk_.

As the world of the living passed him by, person by person, street by street, he finally considered some of the repercussions of his actions back at the Seireitei. He knew he was going to be declared a traitor for abanoning his post. He just hopes his Captain understands. In all the conversations he had had with Captain Kyoraku he seemed like a reasonable man. Regardless of that, Utsumi knows he abandoned his post and will not, in all likelihood, be allowed back. His one regret is that he was unable to say goodbye.

Utsumi Kaito continued his walk down the streets of the he learned was called Karakura. It was small in relation to the Seireitei but he could get used to it. He could feel strong Reiatsu all around this town. _Perfect place for a Hollow feeding frenzy. _Utsumi thought grimly to himself. He shunpoes away ontop of a house to get a lay of the land that is to be his home.

The dream he had last night still haunts him, the woman that was his zanpakuto had came to him in a dream. _What did that mean? Does it mean I'm close to bankai or was she just there to tell me to get my head out of my ass?_ he pondered. The thought of obtaining his Bankai was thrilling as it was but was he ready?

Utsumi turned left and came across little store. He approached it when he saw a black cat just staring at him with thin yellow slits for eyes. If it were human, it would be a suspicious glare. Utsumi ignored it for what it appeared to be and carried on to the store. Just as he was about to enter, he was forcefully dragged down the nearest alley and held up against the wall with a small dagger at his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a female voice said.

Atsumi could only see the golden eyes. her face and hair were covered. He didn't know how to respond. It was his first day here and they found him already. "I'm Utsumi Kaito, I am...was third seat of Squad 8." he said gulping hoping the attacker would let him go.

She loosened her grip but kept the knife in place before responding, "Was? What do you mean?" she asks the suspicion and distrust still in her eyes.

Utsumi just stared at her, "It means that I'm done with the Soul Society. If that means you are going to kill me, then bloody well get on with it." he said face turned to stone. No longer afraid but waiting for the inevitable end. Much to his surprise he felt the sharp edge of the blade leave his neck with nothing more than a trickle of blood.

The woman just nodded grabbed Utsumi by the elbow and pulled him into the store to meet with her friend.

* * *

The store was bland and boring, the shelves barely stocked it looked like they were just setting it up. A man approached wearing a white and green striped hat with green robes and clogs on his feet. He approached waving a fan frantically from side to side, "Yoruichi, I was wondering if you'd ever actually step foot in my store. You've been out there for the last month." He said hiding his smirk behind his fan.

She just glared at the man before speaking, "Kisuke this is Utsumi Kaito. He say's he's done the soul society." She said in a way that there was a hidden meaning shared just between the two of them. She gestured to the man in the hat and clogs introducinging him, "This is Kisuke Urahara."

_The Kisuke Urahara? Had I really been that fortunate? _Utsumi thinks to himself. "Urahara, I'm sorry that you were exiled. I tried to ask Captain Kyoraku to petition against it but he said there wasn't anything he could do."

Urahara just smiled slightly behind his fan, "I didn't expect him to. Anyway what can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asks.

Utsumi didn't know what to do so he just explained his situation to Yoruichi and Urahara, from his gut feeling about Aizen and his cohort to his leaving the Seireitei. They just listened hearing an almost kindred spirit in a way. The only difference being he's here voluntarily.

Urahara took in his story and found it hard to believe, a seated officer was able to simply sneak away without anyone noticing, was near on impossible. He knew it was possible he just didn't believe anyone under a lieutenant could possible have the ability to do that.

Yoruichi sat cross legged listening to the man's tale with suspicion, she could believe it if he was actually exiled officially not the fact that he was able to escape, unharmed no less, to world of the living. "I'm sorry but, I'm going to believe you were just simply leave the Soul Society. It can't be done." She said still eyeing Utsumi.

Utsumi bristled, he is many things, but a liar is not one of them. "Look, I understand what happened was... inprobable, but it happened. So you can waste your time questioning me about it or we can come up with some way to expose Aizen and help the victims he has hurt."

Urahara looked at Yoruichi for any sign that she agrees none came but Urahara always knows more than he lets on, "Come on Yoruichi, he hasn't given us a reason not to believe him."

Yoruichi stared into Utsumi's bright blue eyes and saw something in them, she couldn't describe what it was, whether it was truth or something else but it made up her mind, "Fine, but you owe me for this Kisuke." She said with a smirk.


	3. Getting Started Maybe?

**Don't Own Bleach. **

Urahara cast glances towards Utsumi, forever watchful, trying to get a read on his guest. Although he may have persuaded Yoruichi to help, that does not mean that he won't keep and eye on the stranger. His story piqued Urahara's interest, _If he is willing to help, who am I to say no? _Urahara looked thoughtful, _if only more, powerful Shinigami would join us _he scoffed internally at how ridiculous that sounds. They were the ones who believe Aizen. Urahara needs to get Yoruichi alone to come up with a plan if they do intend to take on this stranger and all the potential danger that comes with it. He ran away from the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. That doesn't get swept under the rug. He's jolted back to the real world by Yoruichi poking the side of his face. He playfully swats her hand away, "We need to discuss what we are going to do about our friend here." he said pointing his thumb in Utsumi's direction.

Yoruichi nodded, before responding, "Well, let's get blue eyes over here to show us what he can do." she then turned to the younger man before continuing, "then you can show me you can _do_ in private." He golden eyes dance mirthfully as she runs her hand up his thigh.

Utsumi had no idea what was going on, she was trying to kill him and now she's teasing. "Hiyo!" He yelled jumping up from the seat and away from Yoruichi, "We need to come up with a plan." he said looking straight at Urahara.

Yoruichi, undeterred, stood up and continued with the teasing, "_I _have a plan and it ivolves a you, me and a hot spring." she whispered into his ear.

Urahara was grinning wildly behind his fan, "Now now Yoruichi, let the boy cool off or might not make it to the hot spring." He teased

Utsumi just glared at the man before responding, "You're not helping, Urahara! Can we just get on with this, if you were serious about helping."

Urahara's and Yoruichi's grins lessened and they nodded in unison before leading Utsumi to a back room with a hatch. The back room was empty apart from the shelves with a burlap sack filled with something that Utsumi would have been hesitant to guess at.

They entered the underground training grounds. The clear blue sky was like an exceptional summer sky with very few clouds drifting around, it all looked so real. "What is this place?" Utsumi asked.

Yoruichi and Urahara just smiled, reliving their good memories of the times they had in the place. She spoke first, "Well, we built a place exactly like this in the Soul Society where we would play, but circumstances change so we modeled this place after that." she explained, Utsumi thought back to his time in the Soul Society, although much more brief than his two companions, he didn't really have any friends like that, sure he got along with his squad mates but to call any one of them a friend would be stretching the word friend too far.

Utsumi just looked around the large area taking it all in, _they built this? _that they haven't been gone that long and they managed to build this was a feat in itself. He knew how highly his Captain regarded Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin but these grounds proves that the stories were underselling them. "You haven't been gone from the Soul Society that long, how did you do all this?" he asked still a look of awe on his face.

The two former Captain's just laughed it off as if were nothing, "We did have help from a friend." Urahara said cryptically.

Utsumi just let it go, "So what's the pl..."a thin blade coming towards his head interrupted him as he ducked and shunpoed away.

He managed to avoid the attack and get into a defensive stance with his Zanpakuto drawn. "What the hell?!" he yelled. "Are you trying to kill me now? I thought you were going to help me!" He yelled at Urahara as Yoruichi disappeared.

Urahara stood there with his Zanpakuto pointed at Utsum and smiled before responding, "How am I supposed to help you with your suicide mission if you can't help yourself?" he said just as Yoruichi approached Utsumi from behind.

She grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a rock formation with such force he it cracked. Dust and smoke erupted from where Utsumi landed. She shunpoed up to him grabbed him and sent him flying on back to Urahara. She appeared out of nowhere to be standing next to Urahara, "If you intend on taking on Aizen, you'll have to take on other Captains maybe even your former on. Can you tell me now that you are capable of doing so?"she asked.

Utsumi still pushing himself up, blood oozing out of a wound on his head from hitting the rock. He wiped it away with his forearm before responding, "It would be wrong not to try." he whispered. "What happened to the others who were forced to suffer at Aizen's hands was an atrocity. The fact that he got away and it was _you_, all of you, who got punished was another crime in itself!" He said standing up in an offensive stance

Urahara couldn't help but wonder, why does it bother him so much, what happened with Aizen doesn't affect him, "What does it matter to you anyway? You could still go back. You haven't been gone long, go back and live the life of a Shinigami. Why do you care about this?" he asked

Utsumi just looked up to the sky relaxing slightly, "It shouldn't affect me. I know it doesn't in the short term, what is a few Shinigami in the grand scheme of things? Not a lot really, they could be replaced easily, there are some up powerful seated officers looking for a chance. In the long run, if people can get away with _this_ then what? criminal would grow bolder and commit worse crimes, it would never end." he said. "I can't say I enjoy the idea of fighting anyone but I will and if my cause is justified then I will win.

Urahara just stared at him before Yoruichi speaks, "You say you'll win, but what exactly are you fighting for? Urahara and I may have not been happy with the decision, but we've built something here." she said not breaking eye contact with Utsumi.

Utsumi just glared at her. "I don't understand you were innocent, I may not have been there but it's obvious that Aizen was behind it, even my Captain knew." He stated, he had no idea if Kyoraku knew but if he could persuade the two exiles then he may have help. "I can't sit back whilst Central 46 allow injsutice to flow through the Soul Society like a plague. With or without your help I'm going to fight for justice whether or not you want it."

Yoruichi face lost all trace of emotion as she stared coldly at him, "It's not about justice or right and wrong. It's about what you can prove. Right now, you can't prove anything." She said. "All you are going to do is get yourself and possibly others killed." She crossed her arms waiting for what happens next.

Urahara nodded but spoke, "I will train you to the best of my ability after that you're on your own. Let's begin." He pointed his Zanpakuto to the sky and said "Nake, Benihime!"

Utsumi just stared at the man with his now released Zanpakuto. He smirked and drew his own and said "Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!" His regular katana turned a deep blue from the tip of the now curved blade to the bottom of the hilt with a purple ribbon. The blade and blueish green glow.

Urahara stared at Utsumi's released Zanpakuto while his mind was working through theories of it's abilities and possible setbacks. "Are you ready Utsumi Kaito?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Utsumi, didn't like the idea of going against a former Captain, but knew he would have to if he was to carry out his intentions. "Ready." With that, they charged each other roaring as they go, coming together in a clash of swords.


	4. The Training Begins

**Don't Own Bleach.**

Utsumi's Zanpakuto's blue glow faded as he charged into battle against Urahara. The sing of the Zanpakutos echoed through the grounds. Yoruichi stood and watched taking careful and extensive note of Utsumi's battle form, areas he excels in and areas he could use work. She would obviously have to train him the use of shunpo as she was the Goddess of Flash. Yoruichi's shunpo was the fastest in the entire Soul Society. She would also work on his kido abilities as she was sure he could improve. _He's strong for just a third seat_ she noted. _With Kisuke and my guidance he could become..._ she shakes herself from that thought, she is only her to give him the best chance she can. She has no intention on returning to the Soul Society. Yet. She can live with the life she is making for herself in exile.

The battle rages on Urahara attacking Utsumi. Utsumi attacking back. Utsumi knows that Urahara is holding back. He wouldn't be holding his own against a Captain for this long if at all. He leaps back from the power struggle with Urahara for a breather. "Tell me, how much are you holding back?" he asks.

Urahara just smirked, "Now that wouldn't be fair seeing as you're holding back as well." his eyes light up mischievously. "First you tell me what powers your Zanpakuto holds." he said as he let his Zanpakuto hold him up.

Utsumi just looked to the bright blue sky, he had lost track of time. Captain Kyoraku had said his Zanpakuto has the potential to become one of the strongest in the Gotei 13. At the time Utsumi thought it was just a lip service to get him to train extra hard. Although he continued to train to the best of his ability, he still felt his Zanpakuto's potential was better off with someone who relished to fight. "Someone told me that my Zanpakuto has potential. I don't know what that means exactly. But I guess I could show you." He said reluctantly.

Utsumi lifts his Zanpakuto above his head and swings it foreward aiming towards Urahara, "Kurenjingu no taki!" He yelled. and from behind him an enormous swell of water 15ft high came crashing down around Urahara. The crash of the wave and residual ripples hitting the rocks filled the air, as the water disappeared into the ground, Urahara was left standing there with a blood-red shield wall in front of him with his hat missing.

Yoruichi took note of the ability. She looked at Utsumi and noted that he looked drained, he's exhausted. That one attack, although powerful, took it out on his Reiatsu. "Kisuke!" she called. "Let the boy rest we'll carry on later." She said sparing a glance for Utsumi.

Urahara nodded in agreement "That is some power you got there. With the training I'm gonna give you will able to pull more of them off. Now come, hopefully Tessai has made dinner." he said rubbing his hands together.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she headed over to Utsumi, "Hey, that was good. We are going to work on shunpo and kido together" She said seriously before a smirk took place, "and maybe if your lucky I will show you something else." she teased as they walked back to the ladder.

Utsumi just kept walking before replying, "I think I will stick with the shunpo and kido." he said with a straight face as if he missed to the obvious tease.

Yoruichi put it down to exhaustion, "We'll start tomorrow, for today we are going to rest up, eat and sleep." she said as they stopped before the ladder. Utsumi gestured for her to go first which she did he followed as she got further up the ladder.

Back in the shop, in the back room. It was cleaner than before and more organized and in order unlike before they went downstairs. A hulking mustachioed man with a deep booming voice, "Kisuke, I trust the shop is to your liking." he said has he gestured with a muscular arm around the space he was standing. "Also the dinner will be ready, I trust our guest is staying?" He asked looking Utsumi up and down.

Utsumi found the man intimidating. "Yes I am. You have done a good job around here...uh what was your name?" he asked.

Tessai just stared at the smaller man before grabbing him into a bear hug, "Tessai Tsukibishi and thank you so much noticing my work." he said as he put Utsumi down on the floor much to the snickering Urahara and Yoruichi's disappointment.

They all sat around the low, round wooden table eating in silence until Urahara broke the silence, "So Utsumi your Zanpakuto's power, as unrefined as it is, is quite remarkable. Tell me, have you fought with you Zanpakuto since you found out that ability of yours?" He asks.

Utsumi has to think about that. He hasn't physically fought with her since only verbal sparring about his actions before and after leaving the Soul Society, she refused to back down despite the grim odds against her and him for that matter, when he's tried she's ignored but then that was immediately after obtaining Shikai so maybe she was reluctant to give anything else after that.

"No, I haven't. She fought me tooth and nail for Shikai and that one attack, I figured I'd give her time to cool down before I ask for more."

Everyone nodded knowing how temperamental Zanpakuto could be. Yoruichi spoke up first, "So maybe we should work on that as well as other things." she said running her hands up and down his thigh. She felt him tense up before scooting away while they all laughed and Utsumi's response. She scooted up next to him again and whispered, "Relax, the more you react the more reaction you'll get."

Utsumi knew that, _but when a beautiful, former princess is teasing you, relaxing is pretty difficult._ he thought. "Excuse me, the meal was delicious." he said as he got up and left to head out of the store. Leaving the rest of to their meals.

Utsumi shunpoed away from the store, knowing what he was looking for. As he was shunpoing away he felt guilty for leaving his... what exactly? Friends? Acquaintances? Temporary teachers? he perhaps should have told them where he was going. _Like it matters, they could easily find me it the want_. He thought.

He comes across a small wood area he walks calmly through the wood it was dusk and the sun was setting creating long shadows and with the breeze that is whistling through the trees. The swaying of the branches creates an eery feel as if he's being followed. He comes to a clearing with a small stream. It's fed by a small waterfall. Utsumi sits himself on the ground and stabs his Zanpakuto in the ground right in front of and sits in a meditative place.

Seigi no Torento stood in the ground in front of Utsumi, completely still. Utsumi's closed his eyes , he clears his thoughts and begins trying to communicate with her. _I need you now, you know what I must do. You told me and I didn't listen. I need your help if I'm to get justice for these people. They say they don't want it but I can tell. Even after you and I clear their names they can stay if that is their wish but I need you to help me get stronger, not for me but them and the others. _The sealed Zanpakuto just shook.


	5. Lessons learned, Experience Gained

**Don't own Bleach.  
**

_Utsumi was back at the beach. The golden sands underfoot and the surf lazily sweeping in from the ocean. He sat down and made himself comfortable in the sand and looked out to see. The horizon glistening with the sunlight. A cool ocean breeze bringing with it the moisture from the ocean. He took in the smells of the beach, the water, the air. _

_He sat a stared for what felt like forever, until he saw her. She emerged from the water. Dressed from head to toe in black. Her black hair still styled in a punk style with well styled spikes and fringe. She twirls and the water flies off of her cloak. "Why are you here?" she asked in much the same demeanor as she had in the dream._

_Utsumi looked at her in the her dark green eyes, "We need to talk." He began. Before he could continue, Utsumi's interrupted by Seigi no Torento._

_Her tone took on and angry edge, "Is it about your reluctance to help those that are victims to injustice. Or is it about something else." She eyes him suspiciously._

_Utsumi stood up and approached her, "I want to apologize for being a coward and believing in you to guide me down the right path. I need you to help me live up to the potential that you have, I don't want to let you down." He said_

_She turned away and looked out to the oceans. She sighed, "You are going to have to trust me and what I say. I won't guide you wrong you have my word. I will teach a technique whilst not my strongest will serve you well until you can prove yourself worthy of my Bankai."_

_Utsumi just nodded in agreement. He knew that he would be on her timeline now and no matter how many times he asked she would always say that he has to earn it. She truly was a stubborn woman but Utsumi knew that he would be stronger for it and was thankful for it. "I understand. I won't let you down again." He said as he looked out to sea._

_She nodded and turned to him, "Be sure you don't." She said coolly. She materialized her Zanpakuto into her hand already in its Shikai state. "Now are you ready Utsumi Kaito?" She asked. _

_Utsumi stepped back and drew his Zanpakuto off of is back released it, "Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!"_

_They stepped away from each other and took up battle stances. They stood sizing each other up for a moment before coming together in an explosion of Reiatsu. The force of it sent sand soaring in all directions causing a small sand storm. Their swords were swung with intensity that they were roaring as they swung. Utsumi's desperation to get strong to save the Soul Society from itself and the Spirit's determination to keep Utsumi on the right path kept the fight alive. _

_The Spirit's sword is getting closer to her target every swing, she can feel it. She can feel the desperate, last ditch effort blocks and deflections from Utsumi. She knows this is how it works, how it has always worked. She needs a strong wielder and she is the only one who can make him stronger. Not those in the real world, her and her alone and she'll prove it. With one last swing she hits him over the shoulder, the blade penetrated the flesh and hit bone. _

_Utsumi winced as he felt it. The cold blade slicing its way through his shoulder. He can't feel his arm. It goes limp by his side. His Zanpakuto falls to the ground with a clunk. He failed. If he can't even get through this part of his training then how is he meant to obtain Bankai. He can't. _

_He was never supposed to be this. A Shinigami. He was lucky to be found by one. If it wasn't for her, a nameless stranger who took note of the good he was trying to do good in his district. Utsumi was some half cocked soul vigilante trying to keep his district fair but you can't cure a disease without proper medicine and he failed then too, until he was spotted by a Shinigami and made it to the academy._

**_I won't fail again! _**_H__e said to himself as he picked up his sword with his off-hand. His attacks are going to be weaker and his blocks are going to be less effective. He needs a strategy. He raises his sword high, wavering slightly. He regains his composure and yells, ""Kurenjingu no taki!" the rush of water comes from behind him, just as it reaches him he shunpoes away. The Spirit couldn't see him. The wall of water comes crashing down on her just as she feels the Zanpakuto creeps its way to her throat._

_She smirks, "Using that technique to mask your amateur shunpo, not bad." She grabs his wrist and throws him back where he came from. "Did you really think that it would be that easy to defeat me? My most basic technique will never be enough. That technique is merely a set of training wheels to make sure you were capable of wielding me. It turns out, you are. I guess it's time to show you another technique." She raises the blade vertical so it is just in front of her face. The blade started to glow blue. Getting brighter, the Spirit's Reiatsu was increasing, her hair and cloak whipping around and the sand around her was soaring through the air. "Kaiyō nami!" She called out._

_A wall of water crashed down from the sky and formed a 360 degree barrier around her. Utsumi could only stare at the technique and wonder, **is it offensive or defensive?** He was looking into the water for any sign that she had left the barrier and was planning a surprise attack. He couldn't confirm or deny whether she was in there or not, he stood defensively preparing for a surprise attack. _

_A blue glow could be seen through the water barrier. It was getting brighter as if the water was beginning to disappear. It continued to get brighter and her Reiatsu got stronger until, in a blur the glow moved quickly and the barrier blew up with such force that Utsumi was propelled backwards across the beach, luckily there were now soild structures about. The water continued to rain down around the battle field. _

_The Spirit, now out of the water barrier, smirked at Utsumi halfway down the beach. She shunpoed after him and sat down next to him, "You fought well Utsumi Kaito. With these exiles guiding you, you are sure to become powerful. More powerful than most of the Shinigami in the Seireitei." She sighed before continuing, "Next time you call on me, I will be there. Everything that has been shown today will be at you disposal when the time comes. Believe you are doing the right thing and we will always win." she said looking out to see. She isn't used to talking like this but there has always been doubt in Utsumi eyes when she saw him, she just hopes when the time comes to do battle his belief will be absolute. "Goodbye for now Utsumi Kaito." With that she was gone._

Utsumi woke up beside a rock away from the stream. He got up and looked around him, the sun was rising, the morning frost spread on the grass and leaves. He spots his Zanpakuto still standing up in the ground with Yoruichi leaning against it. Her golden eyes just staring at him blankly. She spoke first, "Hey there Utsumi, Tessai was worried and if I had to here him gushing about how kind you were to notice his hard work one more time, someone else will be tidying stock cupboards. How did it go?" she asked.

Utsumi thought for a moment, _how did it go exactly? He got his ass kicked but she can't know that. She could probably guess. "_It went fine, you know? It was a tea party." He said sarcastically.

Yoruichi just smirked in response to his sarcasm, "You're sarcastic in the mornings, maybe a night with me that might not happen." She said touching his shoulder

Utsumi recoiled and winced from the pain, "Uh that's okay, I'm just going to head back to Urahara's place." He said in a rush as he tried to escape Yoruichi.

Yoruchi grabbed his hand to stop him leaving. She pulls him back with some force and as he turned to face she saw the same grimace cross his face as when she touched his shoulder, "Utsumi, what happened there?" she asked pointing to his shoulder.

Utsumi stared into her golden eyes to see if there was an ulterior motive to her line of questioning, seeing what looked like concern he sighed and responded, "It just training, you're bound to get hurt. I'll patch it up when we get back to the store." He said.

She was having none of it. She forced him down to the floor and pushed him so he was laying on the ground, whilst she pulled out her first aid kit she packed before leaving Urahara's shop. She took of the top half of his shihakusho for access to his injury. She noticed his lean frame, leaner than most of the Shinigami sh had met. He had muscle definition just not size. "From now on training will be done in the basement." she said mock glaring at the man before she continued, "Why did you just get up and leave last night?" She asked focusing on his wound.

Utsumi didn't know how he should answer. "I needed some fresh air?" He answered.

Yoruichi wasn't buying it, she could tell when people lie to her so she just put extra pressure on his wound causing him to wince, "The truth." she demanded.

Utsumi began fearing for the well-being of his arm. So he decided to tell her. "I'm tired." He began. "I'm tired of being around strangers. I know it sounds ridiculous but I don't know how to make friends. I had squad mates and superiors who would fight by my side, but never friends." he said turning away from her.

Yoruichi knew the difficulties of making friends. When you come from nobility, it's not always easy to tell who was a genuine friend or a leech. "I understand. I couldn't ask for a better friend than Kisuke so maybe you should start with him. Just don't steal him away from me." she said with a smile playing on her lips. She finished patching him up and tapped him lightly on his chest and said, "Come on, let's get back or the others will begin to talk." She said teasingly before going on ahead to Urahara's shop.


	6. Growing Up in Kusajishi

**Don't own Bleach. Thanks for the reviews.  
**

Utsumi and Yoruichi made it back to the shop before breakfast was served and were thankful as they were both starving. Yoruichi had a large glass of milk and cereal. Utsumi just had cereal. They had a peaceful breakfast without Kisuke or Tessai to make some ungodly racket. Yoruichi ate in silence casting furtive glances towards her breakfast companion. She'd been trying to understand him from the moment she brought him back to the shop the first time. _Why would he disregard his place in the Soul Society for something isn't any of his business. Why does he care about this, it doesn't effect him._

Utsumi can feel her gaze every so often, he wonders what she's thinking. _How stupid I am for getting involved in this mess probably._ He wished he didn't have to but his damned sense of justice and right and wrong took over, if he stayed longer he would have gotten himself in trouble or worse, killed, so he ran away, against the wishes of his Zanpakuto and his captain. Captain Kyoraku noticed after the event that he seemed troubled and pulled him aside to talk to him. Utsumi just said he'd be fine but soon after that, Utsumi left. If he get's through this, he'll apologize to his Captain.

Yoruichi had enough of the silence and asked, "Why are you doing this? I get that it was Central 46's decision, but why you exactly? Why not someone else?" She looked at him after her barrage of questions.

He looked down at the wooden table before thinking of an answer before responding, "Have you been to Kusajishi?" He asked seeing her shake her head he continued, "Well it's not the friendliest or equal place in the Rukongai. There were so many people taking advantage of the weak and nothing would get done about it. I helped out as best I could, I'm not the biggest guy and got my ass kicked most of the time. They thanked me for trying to help but what is trying without succeeding? It's failing. I failed all of them. I couldn't help them. I'm stronger now. I'm training to become stronger so I won't fail anyone that way ever again, be it human souls or the wrongly judged, I won't allow myself to fail. I will die first."

Yoruichi had heard stories about the different districts in the Rukongai and how the ones further away from the center become more unruly and unlawful. Kusajishi was district 79 in North Rukongai which means it is about as far north as north gets. The troubling stories that Yoruichi has heard about the Kusajishi district are disturbing, open gang wars, violence against each other. It's a mess. "What was it like? Growing up in Kusajishi I mean." She said looking at the man.

He looked down at the table thinking about the good and bad times he had growing up. "Well like most, I wasn't with my real family. I was with an old woman who everyone called Old Lady Kameyo." He smiled slightly remembering her. "She raised me. She worked hard to provide food for me and her, even the she skimmed her own food portions for me to have extra. She was my best friend. My only friend. We lived in a tiny shack, it was a squeeze as I got older but we made do. One night she was taking a walk, as she liked to do, she was killed by a local gang. Unprovoked, all because she was out at night. I worked with this man who helped around the village with repairs for a while. I was walking home one night when there were three boys playing Shinigami using sticks as swords, when a group of grown men, drunk as could be grabbed their sticks and hit the young boys with it. I walked up and told them to leave." He paused, laying down next to the table and linking his hands behind his head.

Yoruichi was intrigued by his story seeing the look in his eyes and his smile as he talks about Old Lady Kameyo. He clearly loved and admired the old woman, she had clearly raised a brilliant young man. Yoruichi had to admire the woman, from the short time she has known Utsumi, she could tell the old woman had instilled a set of values into the man, not a lot of Shinigami have those values and only do their duty. Utsumi has questioned the decisions and chosen to go against them much like she did. "What happened next?" She asked the now laying Shinigami.

Utsumi sighed and stared at the ceiling, "What do you think happened? I got my ass kicked. I was smaller, skinnier and less experienced. I swung recklessly. Luckily, the boys ran to get help. I was taken in by a man who healed me up. I was alone, in a village of gangs and criminals. I tried to help as best I could. The failures outweighed the success. The villagers were thankful for my efforts and some of them offered to heal me up. I spotted by a Shinigami who took me away to the academy. I was alone in a place I didn't know. I graduated, joined Squad 8, got to know my squad mates and now I'm here alone again." he said exhaling.

Yoruichi got up and sat next to by his side and reached for his hand. It took a moment before he realized what she was doing and gave her his hand. He sat up to face her as she spoke, "You have me." she said looking into his eyes. They look at bluer with stubborn tears refusing to fall. She squeezed his hand as he let the tears fall. For the first time she looks at him and he looks a lot younger that what she thought. Maybe it was the fact he was crying but he seemed almost like a lost child. "You have Kisuke and Tessai." She said. Although she thought _for how much longer though?_ They had agreed that they will train him until he is ready. What happens after that? Do they just let him go by himself. _Alone_ that was what he hates. He's spent enough time alone. She pulled him for a hug and he rested his head on her shoulder as he lets the tears fall unabashedly. She runs her hand through his light brown locks.

Urahara and Tessai come in laughing with one another and startle to the pair at the table. Yoruichi felt Utsumi stiffen and move away scrubbing his face clear of tears. Yoruichi glared at the two newcomers, she felt that Utsumi could use some more time to vent. "Kisuke, I'm going to teach our guest shunpo today, you and Tessai can go out and do whatever it is you guys do." She said the determined look on her face left no room for arguement.

Urahara and Tessai just nodded before Urahara spoke up, "As you say _Princess_." he said with a slight bow. The groan from Yoruichi made the man's grin even wider.

Yoruichi stood up and approached Urahara, "Call me _Princess _one more time and I promise you, it'll be the last thing you say." she said Reiatsu rising dangerously quickly. Urahara was picked up by the hulking Tessai and carried from the room, presumably to grab breakfast and leave.

Yoruichi smirked at her best friend's antics. People questioned her friendship with Kisuke Urahara, this was why she was friends with him. He made her laugh. "If you're finished with breakfast, let's get downstairs." Utsumi just nodded and followed her lead.


	7. Frustration and Sake

**Don't own Bleach. As of now, I've got up to chapter 13. Just you know, something to look forward toward to maybe.  
**

The sweat dripped off his brow as he continued to chase Yoruichi all over the training grounds. He has trailed behind her all day, they must have been at this game of tag for hours now. He hasn't once caught the goddess of flash. _The title is well-earned it seems_ he thought to himself. He has been ran ragged all over the place. He doesn't even know if this is working. It's stressful to be just within reach one minute and you blink and she's gone and waving at you from the other side of the room.

Yoruichi is toying with him. She's nowhere her fastest. She's just trying to gauge where her pupil is and in truth not very far. It's slow and predictable. _I'll have to change that _she thought to herself. She revealed herself again and waved sarcastically to Utsumi who was looking increasingly frustrated at his lack of progress today. She doesn't expect overnight improvement. He'd have to be an exceptionally quick learner for that.

He shunpoed after her once again to no avail she was gone in the blink of an eye. He yelled out in frustration, "Damn it!" he began, "How the hell am I supposed to improve when I can't even catch you when you are holding yourself back so much already!" he sat down on the rock and looked up to the sky.

With a whoosh she appeared sitting at his side, "You will get better. It's not as if we have to rush or anything. The sentence has already been carried out. You're just going back to try to overrule it. We can take our time, do this right and get you to a level where you can comfortably handle the strongest of the Captains."

Utsumi nodded and said, "I'd rather get it done whilst there is still some confusion and disorganization among the Shinigami." he explained

Yoruichi could understand that. Attack the enemy when they are vulnerable. Right now, however, is too soon. "No, we can't go yet. You aren't strong enough and will definitely get killed. My job is making sure that doesn't happen and now, I can't do that. So either you get your ass up and moving or I'll kick it so hard you'll wish you won't be able to sit for a month."she said jabbing his side with her finger.

Utsumi knew he wasn't strong enough, "I know that." He started, "Did you say '_we_ can't go yet'?" he asked looking into Yoruichi's golden eyes.

Yoruichi thought about what she said and she can't believe that slipped out. She doesn't want to go back. Does she? "I misspoke. I am going to train you as best I can then we'll send you back. Until then, you're mine." she said smirking.

Utsumi knew she added that last sentence to tease him, "I can live with that." He said looking at the dark-skinned beauty sitting next to him. He turned away smiling to himself, "I guess we should carry on then?" he asked looking at the rock faces in the distance. Yoruichi nodded and just as she was about to stand up to begin, tapped her shoulder and said "You're hit!" and Shunpoed off.

Yoruichi stood there for a second before processing what happened. She shunpoed after him. She let him go for a while, closing in every now and then. She knew that he knew she was letting him get the better of her. She eventually tackled him to the ground with a thud and grunt. She ended up on top, smirked at the look on his face sat on him for a moment then tapped his chest, leaned down towards his ear and whispered, "You're it." and disappeared leaving a growing blush on Utsumi's face.

Utsumi lay there for while until he heard Kisuke laugh. He looked over towards the sound and sure enough, there he was pointing at him. "Hey Utsumi, you won't catch her laying down and blushing. Get moving." He said smiling.

Utsumi was up and gone almost intantly on the tail of Yoruichi until, predictably she disappeared. _It's infuriating _he thought. He had enough and went over to Kisuke, "So tell me honestly, how much is she holding back?" he asked looking out to see if he could spot Yoruichi.

Kisuke smirked at the young man, "At the moment a lot. I mean she was the best in the Seireitei. You can't expect to match that after just one session. That's unrealistic. Give it a month maybe two with her, you'll be second best." he finished with a sideways glance at the younger man. Seeing him nod he continued, "I know you want to get back to get help the Seireitei, but stop and think about it. What will it do? Best case scenario? A few dead Captains and the Gotei 13 in chaos again. Worst case? A few dead Captains with you along for the ride. Don't do anything too rash. They've got to be stopped I agree but think about the consequences." he said.

Before too long Yoruichi came over and pouted at Utsumi, "You only stopped playing because you were losing. You owe me a good time. You, me and a bottle of Sake later." She said. With that statement without giving him time to reply.

Urahara laughed at the expression on his face, "Be careful, she's a real heavy drinker. Clear up any mess or Tessai will be mad." he said with a parting wave, leaving Utsumi alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The day passed by quickly. Utsumi trained with Urahara in the afternoon, working on his Zanpakuto technique and control. They battled for hours wounding each other, dueling each other. Utsumi got time to practice his new technique. It surprised Urahara when he first used it, he thought it was a simple shield or similar defensive technique. The look of surprise on his face when he flew across the room with the force of the water was priceless. Although Urahara got some good hits in as well, reopening Utsumi's shoulder wound and causing an abdominal wound. Utsumi praised Benihime's techniques. They sat down and analyzed a few of the Captain's strengths and weaknesses. Although Utsumi was against attacking the Captains without provocation they decided it was best to know about his possible obstacles.

Utsumi sat at the low wooden table with a bottle of Sake. He assumed Yoruichi would be here. She said he owed her a bottle of Sake so here he sits. He looked at the clock and noted he'd been here for ten minutes. They never agreed on a time so he just assumed she meant later on after dinner. He drank from the bottle, took a swallow of Sake and continued his wait. It was a further 10 minutes before Yoruichi came by, "I hope you saved some for me." she said teasingly, as she took the bottle and sat down drinking. "So how are we doing, all rested?" she asked.

Utsumi took the bottle and drank, "Yeah, just hoping that I can do this." he said handing her the bottle, fingertips brushing.

Yoruichi drank buying time to think of a helpful response, "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I can see the potential in you. It's not quite ready to come out, but it's there." She said pointing to his chest. "Kisuke and I will do all we can to get it out all you have to do is listen to what we say." She mock glared at him before passing him the bottle.

He took a swig, before putting the bottle down, "Thank you." he said looking directly into her eyes with piercing gaze.

Yoruichi knew she was helping to train him him she feels like their is more to it than that. "For what?" she asked as she grabbed the Sake bottle

Utsumi, looked down at the table and scratched the edge, "For training me, for helping me get stronger, for everything you've done for me since I arrived. You could have just turned me away or worse, but you didn't. Most of all, thank you for being my friend." He said looking up to his drinking partner.

She sat there staring at him _he really doesn't have anyone else? This just got a little too serious, time to lighten the mood. S_he thought. "How much have you had to drink? I think I should cut you off before you start speaking more nonsense." She said with a smirk.

Utsumi was confused. He'd just thanked her for being his friend and she turns it into a joke. He was about to yell obscenities but he saw the look on her face, although she wore that smirk of hers she had this look of understanding shimmering behind the mischievous glint in her golden eyes, "I can't leave you to finish that bottle of Sake by yourself." he said grabbing the bottle.

Yoruichi just smiled and playfully reached for the bottle, "Hey! No fair, you've had more than me." She laughed.

Utsumi held the bottle up for a little while longer as his drinking partner tried reaching for it looking like a cat clawing a ball of yarn. He laughed at her briefly before handing her the bottle which she took happily. They finished the bottle and started another. Then another. Yoruichi was a little worse for ware as was Utsumi. Utsumi helped Yoruichi to her bed even after protests of being a goddess of flash and fully able to navigate the way herself, he put her to bed and saw she was out like a light. She looked gorgeous. Peaceful. He suddenly felt light-headed and fell on to the bed next to Yoruichi and that is where he will stay for the night.


	8. The Morning After and Self Doubt

**Don't Own Bleach.**

Urahara decided to get an early start with training the following day so he went to wake up Yoruichi. He crept through the dimly lit corridor to Yoruichi's room. He eases the door open creating as little noise as possible. When he enters, he sees something he hadn't expected. Utsumi facing to outside of the bed with Yoruichi acting as the big spoon. He smirked at all the possible teasing opportunities. He crept out quickly before the sleeping duo woke up.

Yoruichi's head was pounding as it were being run over by a freight train. She felt warm. Warmer than usual. She felt something move. She should be more concerned but now, she just wants to sleep so she tries to snuggle into her pillow. It felt firmer than when she went to sleep. She cracked an eye open and the room was moving up and down. She looked down to find she was laying an someones chest as it was rising and falling as they slept. She looked up to see who it was.

Utsumi's felt hungry as he always did after drinking. He feels heavy. Heavier than he remembered. His sheets felt different. They were softer than what he thought. He tries to get up but can't move. He feels something clinging to his body like a Koala. He looked down to see a golden eye looking at him oddly. "This is awkward." He said.

Yoruichi just chuckled and settled back down into his chest before replying, "Shh, I just wanna sleep." she said tiredly, "We'll talk about it when I wake up. We're both clothed so nothing happened now go back to sleep, Cuddles." She said before succumbing to sleep and emitting soft purring snore.

Utsumi would have bristled at the name but was too tired to. He tried to get back to sleep but was afraid any movements he might wake up Yoruichi so he stayed as still as he could. He was comfortable enough, it was his thoughts that troubled him. Thoughts of his failure to change anything within the Seireitei. He needs to get stronger he knows but how much stronger is the question. When will he be ready? When he is finally ready, will it be too late to do anything, could Aizen's position get any stronger than it already is? His Zanpakuto had said that his belief in his abilities needs to be absolute also, that his belief in his crusade must be as unbreakable. Is it? He can't say for sure. From the moment he left the Soul Society, he has had a seed of doubt about whether he can or should do this. His Zanpakuto has said how much this annoys her in much more unpleasant words and actions. How can he expect to fight at one hundred percent if he doesn't fully believe in the cause. Staying here with Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai has gave him some reassurance that they were innocent in the matter but suffered because of the decision Central 46 made.

Hours went by with Utsumi lost in his own thoughts whilst Yoruichi began to stir against his chest she rests her chin on it as she looks up at him, "You know, it's hard to sleep when can here you thinking." She murmured. "What's going on up there?" She asked still looking up at him.

Utsumi looked down and smiled apologetically, "It's nothing, just wondering how this is all going to turn out." he said looking away.

Yoruichi sat up next to him, still wearing her clothes from last night, "Well if you're wondering if you'll survive, with Kisuke and me training you, you will. If you're wondering if it's the right thing to do, that's up to you. Don't do this for Kisuke's or my sakes. Do it because you believe it is the right thing to do." she said.

Utsumi sighed _that wasn't helpful at all _he thought. "Would you want to go back? Say everything goes the way I want, decisions are overturned and Aizen and the rest are arrested would you and Kisuke want to go back?" He queried.

Yoruichi stilled for a moment, she hadn't thought about going back. She always assumed this was permanent. Her and Kisuke against the rest. That's why she left anyway. She doesn't know what she would do given the choice. She looked away before responding, "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I assumed it would always be like this, Kisuke and me, with Tessai of course. I mean I miss it there, but I don't want to get my hopes up with dreams of having my old life back just for it to be taken way. Again." she explained. The strong confident Yoruichi gone, replaced with a woman unsure of her place in the world.

Utsumi grabbed her hand, squeezed it gently and spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't think, I shouldn't have asked. I want you to know, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you home, if you want to." the conviction in his voice spoke volumes.

Yoruichi let go of his hand and got up, "Let's get training then." she paused and started again almost immediately, "Oh let's not tell Kisuke about this, he will hold on to this for pretty long while." She said leaving the room, shortly followed by Utsumi.

They quickly had breakfast and headed down to the training area for more Shunpo trainingc. Utsumi groaned when she told him what they were going to be doing. Shunpoing from one side of the room to the other as quick as they can whilst Kisuke through projectiles trying to hit them. It started of great, Utsumi managed to avoid everything that Kisuke threw. He even managed to keep up with Yoruichi for a while, even though she was still holding back a lot, he felt for the first time some improvement, Yoruichi confirmed as much when they took a break. It was after the break when things didn't feel as great when he was getting hit a lot more, losing sight of Yoruichi easily and stumbling now and then. It was almost as if he had gone backwards. He's gotten slower, weaker. He fell more often struggled to get back up. He hurt all over, his feet and hands were bleeding as well as having some superficial wounds over his arms. He's had enough for the day. He couldn't take much more. Much to his delight it Kisuke ended training for the day and told Tessai to cook dinned.

Utsumi, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai sat around eating dinner making small talk about the day, the delicious meal they're eating. They then got on to the subject of the three exile's lives in the Soul Society. Urahara explained how he was a carefree Shinigami, relaxing with very little responsibility until Yoruichi ambushed him into becoming Squad 12 Captain which earned him a smack at the back of his head. Tessai spoke about his time in the Kido Corps. His responsibilities and what he had done for the Gotei 13. Yoruichi explained her life as a member of one of noble families to her time with the Onmitsukidō and eventually her time with Squad 2 she also told him about Sui Feng. After the conversation died down, Uraraha said that they would be training in combat the next day, before leaving with Tessai saying, "Let's leave the cuddle buddies to tidy up shall we Tessai?" only to receive a kick in the stomach from Yoruichi.

Utsumi and Yoruichi cleaned and sorted all the dishes and pans. Absentmindedly wiping down the sides, Yoruichi says, " Kaito, you _are_ getting better you know." looking over Utsumi's face, "Your shunpo, it's getting better. You may not see it, but I can. I find myself holding back less each time we play."

Utsumi has noticed that she seems to be trying that bit harder which made him feel like all the frustration is worth it. "Thanks Yoruichi. I just hope it'll be enough in the end." he said as he left the room.


	9. Improvements and Arm Twisting

**Don't Own Bleach.**

The water was filling up the training ground. Urahara has taken high ground on a large rock opposite Utsumi. They both stood looking down at the large pool of water beneath them. Urahara was the first to speak, "That is quite some technique Kaito. It's getting stronger as well. Tell me. Is it just a shield you can expel with your Reiatsu or does it do more?" He asks with hiding his face in the shadow of his hat.

Utsumi thought about it for a minute. He realized he never asked what it did, he just accepted that it just did what she showed him. "I have no idea, I figured if it does any more, she would show me when she's ready. No matter how temperamental she may be, I know she'll show me when the time is right." He said confidently as he regained his composure and adjusted his stance just as Urahara did the same.

Urahara smirked, _Naive _he thought as his pupil charged him again. Urahara found himself holding back less, Utsumi's Reiatsu has increased a lot since they had begun training. Utsumi has trained hard with both Urahara and Yoruichi for the last two months. In those last two months his shunpo is almost on par with a Captain and his, skill with his Zanpakuto is increasing quickly, it could still be a while until he reaches a level where Bankai can be obtained and mastered. It has been quick, but he was obviously training hard when he was in the Soul Society but still he has made exceptional progress. Utsumi also had a few days training in the Kido arts with Tessai.

Urahara has noted that Utsumi has being coming at him extra hard. No holding back. _It seems our young friend_ has lost patience. Urahara easily holds his own against Utsumi. Although, it could be said that he had finally found some of the belief he was lacking when he arrived. "My, haven't you improved Kaito." He said teasingly before he was surrounded by water once again. He shunpoed to higher ground once again, figuring out a plan to overcome the decreasing land. He fired a red Reiatsu attack through the small lake that Utsumi has made of his training ground. It traveled down, cutting its way through the water with ease towards the ground. A rumble was heard around the training ground as the water level began to decrease.

Soon enough, the ground was visible again. The two combatants readied up again preparing for another round. "Are you ready, Kaito?" Urahara asked.

Utsumi nodded, "Are you?" he asks.

Urahara smirked, disappeared for a moment then reappeared right in front of Utsumi, swinging his Zanpakuto at him. Utsumi deftly deflected the blow and the nearest boulder was destroyed. They dueled, matching each other strike for strike for some time until Urahara thought it was best to end it and countered Utsumi and defeated him by forcing him into submission by having his blade pointed right at Utsumi's throat.

They went upstairs and cleaned up while Tessai repaired the training grounds. They made tea and sat down at the table. Urahara was first to speak, "Well Kaito, your improvements so far, have been promising. We still got a way to go yet you'll get it." He said.

Utsumi knew he still had a lot to learn but he's already been here for two months. The Soul Society are bound to be looking for him by now. "Hey Kisuke, how long do you think it will take for the Soul Society to find me? It's already been two months, they've got to be close now surely." he asked.

Urahara dropped his fan and looked at Utsumi, "They sent a couple of patrols recently. However when you are downstairs they can't sense your Reiatsu. So unless you decide to go for a late night stroll again or they glance in the shop when you are up here then you should be fine." He assured the younger man.

Utsumi sighed in relief, he didn't want to make more trouble for Urahara and Yoruichi. They had allowed him to stay here for no charge and train him. For what? The slight chance of getting a reprieve from Central 46. It was no guarantee he could do it. Or even if he managed to get to Central 46 would they listen? "Thank you Kisuke, for everything." he said looking directly at the man who had helped him when he had no reason to.

Kisuke just nodded, stood up, patted the man on his shoulder and left the man to his thoughts. Urahara has to hand it to the man, he's stuck by his guns. His plan to get back to the Soul Society and expose Aizen for the criminal he is and get Central 46 to reverse the orders against Urahara and everyone else.

Utsumi sat there as the sun set and the light around him dimmed. He stared at his empty cup thinking about the future. How is he going to expose Aizen? Will Captain Kyoraku help him? Will _anyone_ help him for that matter? Where would he begin, once he reaches the Soul Society? He can't just waltz up to Central 46 and demand an audience. He needs someway to get a meeting with either Central 46 or Head Captain Yammamoto. He suspects that the Head Captain would be easier if he could guarantee his Captain's help. What if other Shinigami get involved? _I don't want to have to kill anyone I don't have to._

Utsumi was brought out of his thoughts by a hand being waved frantically in front of his face, "Hellooooo? Anyone there?" She asked, seeing a response she continued, "I've been here for ten minutes and you haven't moved a muscle. It was like looking at a gargoyle." She joked, trying to get a smile, "What's on your mind, Kaito?" She asked.

Utsumi shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "Oh nothing, just thinking." he said, seeing her arch an eyebrow he continued, "The future, how all this could go. I don't what I'm going to do or how I'm going to do it. I just know that I'm _going _to do it. I won't allow anything to stop me." he paused. "I don't want to have to kill anyone if I can help it. I don't want that on my conscience. I don't want to have to end the lives of the innocent majority just to get to the guilty minority." he said staring back at his drained teacup.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement, she didn't want that on his conscience either. Over the last two months he has accidentally given both her and Urahara injuries and he felt guilty over that let alone hundreds of dead Shinigami. She also know that if you start a war prepare for bloodshed. "I know you'll try your hardest to spare innocent lives, but when you are over there, you are in enemy territory, everyone will try to bring you down given half a chance. You are going to have to stay on alert Kaito, even your old squad mates will now be your enemy. I'd imagine by now they have labelled you a deserter and a traitor." he looked up at the word 'traitor' "I know you're not, Kisuke and Tessai no you're not, however, seeing as your departure to the world of the living was just shortly after Urahara's and the others exile they' assume the worst. I... We don't want you dying over there so we are going to continue to train for as long as we have to make sure that doesn't happen." she said staring intently into Utsumi's unyielding blue gaze.

Utsumi Kaito was speechless, he hadn't expected that. He grabs her hand and squeezes it. "Thanks Yoruichi, I'm glad I have you. I don't know where I would be had I not ran into that odd looking black cat a couple of months ago." He says still holding her hand.

Yoruichi was almost too caught up in the moment to process the backhanded complement. Almost. She twisted his arm back and as he yelped she smirked and said, "Who are you calling odd looking?"


	10. Meetings and Orders

**Don't own Bleach. Well here's Chapter 10. If you're still here I commend you for you perseverance with this story. I'd like to point out that this has been done without a plan. The characters are writing this story for me I'm just posting it and hoping it's making some kind of sense.  
**

It was early in the morning when the messenger arrived. Kyoraku still asleep when he heard the knocking sound. He got up lazily and headed to the door. It was a messenger explaining that a Captain's meeting has been called. If Kyoraku was honest he was expecting this sooner. They still hadn't filled in the empty Captain and Lieutenant positions haven't been filled yet. That's what he hoped it was.

Kyoraku met up with his oldest friend Ukitake before heading to the meeting. They were the last to arrive and Kyoraku gave a quick response in saying that Uktake was feeling under the weather. Kyoraku wouldn't admit it but that was one of the reasons why he meets up with Ukitake before meetings, to use his illness as an excuse if they are late. It wasn't right but it has a better result that the Head Captain's rage.

The Head Captain began, "I have called this meeting to follow-up with the Squad Captains after the events of the last few months. Missing Shinigami and souls from the Rukongai cannot and _will_ not happen again which is why all of you are going to accept more recruits for your squads to bolster numbers. This means heavier workloads and more hours with your subordinates. However it will also mean that our numbers will increase so we can put out more patrols around the Rukongai." he said.

Kyoraku didn't like work and now that his Lieutenant _and t_hird seat have gone, he's going to have to do all the work. He needs to find a new Lieutenant or at least a new third seat. He could keep up with the work and the training easily, it's just going to cut into his nap time. "Head Captain, is that such a good idea? We are already multiple Captains short, adding more subordinates with less Captains seems short-sighted." he would have carried on however a loud crack resonated through the room as Yammamoto hit the floor with his staff.

Yammamoto opened an eye to regard Kyoraku, "Short sighted? You're Lieutenant was a traitor and your third seat has deserted, to be with the traitors!" He exclaims shutting his eye. To his credit Kyoraku didn't flinch.

A warning whisper from Ukitake, standing across the room, "Shunsui!" made him hold his tongue.

Yammamoto continued, "This brings me to the next topic of this meeting, "The deserter, Third seat of Squad 8 Utsumi Kaito. He has abandoned his post, his Squad and the Soul Society. He should be treated as a traitor. This is not a high priority given his rank but if you come across him at any time, he is to taken into custody." he said with finality dismissing the Captains.

They all walked out, leaving Kyoraku relieved it wasn't an execution order, however, if Aizen becomes aware of Utsumi's suspicions then would he try to kill him? No, surely Aizen isn't that arrogant to think he can kill a Shinigami who has been ordered to be taken into custody. If what he thinks is true, Kyoraku will need to keep an eye on Aizen and Gin. Also he is going to his senses and check for Utsumi's Reiatsu to see if he returns to the Soul Society. Although Kyoraku would want Aizen to pay for his supposed crimes, there isn't anything proving he's involved. Just the word of a now disgraced Third seat. He wasn't sure if the exile Urahara would put his voice forward.

Kyoraku checked in with Ukitake to make sure he was actually feeling alright before heading back to his barracks. He found Ukitake standing on a bridge over looking a small river. Kyoraku came to stand next to him leaning on the rail. "How are you feeling Jushiro?" he asked to his commonly sick friend.

Ukitake was in good spirits today, at least before the Captain's meeting. "I'm fine, Shunsui, but I got to know, why did your Third seat just leave?" he asked.

Shunsui shook his head, "Utsumi has always had a strong sense of right and wrong, like you and me and I guess he couldn't stomach the amount of wrong that came with this mess." he said.

Ukitake nodded, "I understand that, some people can't get over their own values for duty." he began, accepting his friends explanation before continuing, "What are you going to do? Two traitors in you squad alone, fingers will pointed, you know? I will be here to help in any way I can." he finished.

Kyoraku just stared into the river, "I appreciate that Jushiro." he sighed, "I know that fingers will be pointed. I know accusations will be coming my way. I don't care." He said nonchalantly. Ukitake's expression turned to on of disbelief. Shunsui chuckled before continuing, "I only care about _who _is the one doing the finger-pointing. anything is of no consequence." He finished with a classic Shunsui smirk.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen stood in front of the open portal with a promising Shinigami in the same Squad as Aizen named Tsukino Hideki. Tsukino was average height and had a high forehead and sharp features, with dark grey eyes. Aizen turned to him and said, "You are to kill the deserter and only the deserter. By no means are you to engage anyone else who maybe with him." He spoke calmly. Aizen's complete serenity was just another way to mask his guilt among the other Captains.

Tsukino nodded, "I understand, but what if he is with other exiles?" He asked. Tsukino wanted to cover his bases before starting a mission whether it was hollows or this.

Aizen smirked, still looking as calm as the night sky, "I assume he is with them. Or at least some of them. You will have to be careful, however if you are caught what are you to tell them?" he asked.

Tsukino's face became serious, "I will tell them that I am there to apprehend the prisoner and if they shall interfere then they will be taken as well." he said as if he was reciting from a script he had been forced to memorized.

Aizen nodded at him and bid him farewell heading back to his barracks while Tsukino headed through the portal.


	11. Assessments and Rough Seas

**Don't own Bleach.**

Urahara sat at the round table with Tessai and Yoruichi. They thought it was about time they came together and gave a summary on how Utsumi is progressing in the different fields. Tessai has been training Utsumi in the different forms of Kido while Yoruichi and Urahara has been training Utsumi in Shunpo and combat techniques respectively.

Tessai decided to speak up first, "Our young master Kaito has far exceeding my expectations, "His Bakudo is getting incredibly strong, he is proficient in most all of the techniques. His Hado is improving quickly as he tackles each technique. The only downside is that his ability to create and maintain barriers is weak in comparison." A subtle look of pride on Tessai's face as he explains that his student is doing well for the most part.

Urahara spoke next, "Well, young Kaito's technique has certainly come along. His Reiatsu is increasing as well, much more than I thought it would. He could easily best Lieutenants with his Shikai." He said smiling before growing serious, "However, as we know, that won't be enough. He will need to learn Bankai. He won't be able to take on any Captain at his current level. No matter the time it takes he will have to learn Bankai before even considering going to the Soul Society." He said sipping his tea.

Yoruichi was last, "His Shunpo, as of now, could easily beat any Lieutenant. Hell it could match most Captain's. However, I'm not going to allow him to go over there knowing that I could still help him get faster." She stated.

Urahara just smirked, "Looks like our Yoruichi has a soft spot for our young master Kaito." He said in jest.

Yoruichi frowned, "It's not that. He may not have started this with us in mind, he may not being doing this for us. But we stand to benefit from it should he succeed, be it going back to the Soul Society or at least having the choice. I'm going to make sure I give him the best chance to succeed. It's the least I could do." she said before she stalked out of the room heading for the stairs leading to the underground training area.

* * *

Utsumi sat meditating with his Zanpakuto on his lap. He sat trying to clear his mind. Over the last two months there has been nothing from the Soul Society. Nobody to take him back, nobody to kill him. Nothing. It seemed odd, given the circumstances he'd assumed he'd be wanted for questioning about the events leading up to Urahara's exile and whether he was involved or not. Now though, he needs to clear his mind in order to talk with his Zanpakuto.

_The waves were wilder today. They seemed restless. He arrived at the beach to find Seigi no Torento sat iat the very back of the beach, knees brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and resting her chin on her arms. She looked troubled, like something doesn't sit right with her for some reason. Utsumi approached her cautiously and sat down next to her. She spoke first, "What do you want now Kaito?" she asked in a caustic tone. Although her face gave nothing away to how she was feeling_

_Utsumi wasn't used to an acid tongue from the Spirit, cold detachment? Sure but this was odd. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_She pointed to the water and the waves crashing around and the tide moving erratically, "It's not supposed to be like that." she said her face still void of emotion. "It's not right. Something is coming Kaito." she said._

_Kaito sighed, this was the Spirit he was used to, "I'm doing all I can out there." he started, he looked at he woman sitting next to him, "I've still got a while to go until I head back to the Soul Society but I want you to know that I'm getting stronger." he said hoping to at least lift her spirits a little._

_The spirit just stared blankly at the unsettled ocean and sighed, "I know." She said simply before standing up and speaking again, "Look at what they are doing to my ocean Kaito." she said plainly.  
_

_Kaito smiled at his Zanpanuto's spirit. "I guess I shall leave you to it. I hope your ocean calms down soon." he said standing up and walking away._

_Seigi no Torento turned to face him, still looking blankly at him "I do too. Goodbye Kaito." She said before looking back at the ocean silently willing it to calm down._

* * *

Utsumi woke up to find Yoruichi sitting opposite him. smiling at him, "So how is she?" she asked referring to his Zanpakuto.

Utsumi sighed dramatically, "She's an enigma. She's as she always is except this time she was angry. 'Her' ocean is getting a bit rough and she doesn't like it. She says that something is coming."

Yoruichi nodded, "I think that it's time for more training, loser has to wash the winners back!" She yelled as he pushed him back "Tag! You're it." she said as she shunpoed off shortly followed by Utsumi.


	12. Exploring and Battles

**Don't own Bleach. It came to my attention when writing this, that I have no idea how to write fight sequences. I can imagine them playing out in my head frame by frame, but getting that to translate on paper is difficult. Tip of the cap to those who can write epic fight scenes. I have a poll on my Profile about this story, if you can take some time and check it out. Tell me what you think so far.  
**

After a hard day of training with Urahara, Utsumi decided that he wanted to go out and explore the world of the living. He hasn't had the chance to go exploring this strange world since he got there. He wanted to see the sights of the human world, or at least in the area where he is staying. He had heard stories of the human world from returning Shinigami. He enjoyed hearing about them but wants to see for himself what humans do with their lives and the human architecture.

Utsumi wandering around the streets observing humans and their behavior patterns and compared it to Shinigami. The humans always seem to be in hurry to get to places. Whether it was their home or place of work Utsumi didn't know, they were always rushing around. Whereas Shinigami all had their places to be, they didn't seem to be as chaotic as the humans. Then again maybe Utsumi was biased, what may seem chaotic to him, maybe the norm for the humans.

He entered a store, it was filled with strange-looking items of clothing. They looked tight and restrictive. Uncomfortable. He had noticed that humans seemed to prefer tighter fitting clothing, presumably to show off a well-formed physique to attract the opposite sex. Utsumi thought they looked ridiculous.

After a few more clothing stores he decided to look at a park. It was just across the road, it was surrounded by trees and a black, metal entered the park and found it had a large body of water in the middle of it. _Maybe looking at calm water would help Seigi no Torento?_ it was a ridiculous idea but he figured it would be worth a try. It was striking the water was so still he could see his reflection. His thoughts turned to his Zanpakuto and how she was faring, whether 'her ocean' is calmer today. He hoped so, they may have gotten off on the wrong foot but now they seem to be growing together.

Utsumi continued his walk around the water wandering where to go next, should he just head back to Urahara's or carry on exploring this town. He opted to continue exploring, wanting to give himself a break of Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and training for a day. He just wanted a break from everything and let his mind go blank for a while, was that too much to ask?

He shunpoed away from the park in search for his next area to explor_e. _He liked the world of the living, it was a shame that he couldn't visit under better circumstances. He liked how everything was different. Different shapes, sizes, colors. The Soul Society seemed drab and boring compared to the world of the Living. He hoped that when everything has been decided he would be able to come back and visit.

He found himself by the stream where he had trained with Siegi no Torento. He sat on the rock, picked up a stick and prodded a small stone around. He found himself thinking of Yoruichi and how she has helped him grow. Not just stronger but more confident in his abilities. She was the one that has picked him up when he was flat on his face in the dirt of the training grounds. She also sat and let him cry on her shoulder after breaking down thinking about his life in Kusajishi. The least he could do for her is get her the choice to be able to go home. The same could be said for Urahara and Tessai, they have all worked so hard to train him. He owed them more than what he could give.

He felt a strong Reiatsu approach. He turned and saw him. His dark grey eyes. _Could this be what Seigi no Torento meant when she said something is coming? _Utsumi knew they would be here sooner than later but he thought they'd send more people if they intend to apprehend him. The thought occurred to him, "Are you here to kill me?" he asked without wavering.

Tsukino smirked, "Yes, I am going to kill you. I am Tsukini Hideki of Squad 5. Don't worry, it'll be fun." He said tilting his head to the side. "Takaku tobu, Fukushū Fenikkusu!" The orange hilt turned into a fiery gold with a matching feathered guard. The blade had turned into a faded orange with a golden hue. "You know, I hope you put up a fight." He said smirking as the wings on his back to shape.

Utsumi stared blankly at the man, his blue eyes became dull. _So much for a peaceful day _he thought. ""Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!" He yelled. His curved blue blade glowing, "I guess I can't talk you out of this?" seeing no response he sighed and shunpoed to him. Almost catching him off guard. Tsukino got in a lucky deflection before taking to the skies. He swung his Zanpakuto over his head and yelled "Kurenjingu no taki!" The water coming from behind him came rushing at Tsukino. He dodged it. Utsumi came flying out of the water and was on Tsukino quickly.

Swinging and slashing, the battle was getting intense, Utsumi shunpoed around like Yoruichi had taught him and wounds were given and received by both men. Utsumi was cut on the arms and torso. Tsukino was cut across the face and torso. Their Reiatsu was rising all the time effecting the environment. Utsumi was attacking, fiercely striking Tsukino, who just smirked.

Utsumi's brow furrowed in confusion."What are you smirking at?" Utsumi asked.

Tsukino responded by grabbing Utsumi and pulling him into a bear hug. Tsukino took flight and headed skywards. "My Zanpakuto has an ability where it takes the number of my wounds and multiplies my physical strength by the number of wounds I've received. I wouldn't try and struggle, you might make things worse." They travelled up until the air became too thin. "Sukai Bakudan!" Tsukino's wings began to glow until to set ablaze and Utsumi was fired from Tsukino's grasp and with a fireball engulfing his body he falls back down to Earth.

Utumi was burning up. He could feel his Shihakusho burn away and the fire sear his flesh. His thoughts go to Old Lady Kameyo for Kusajishi. The woman who raised him. To the faceless Shinigami who found him and took him to the academy. Then to his Captain who had seen something in him that he couldn't see himself. Then to Urahara and Tessai who have tried their best to make him as strong as they possibly can. Siegi no Torento, who has given him the power to protect those who are weaker than he is, who he has failed again. He can feel the world coming up on him when his thoughts turn to Yoruichi. Although she was initially against helping him, she became the one he spent most of his time with. She became his best friend. He had failed her as well, he had promised her that she would have the choice to return home. _I should stop making promises I can't keep. _As his Reiatsu began to fade, images for These people flashed through his mine, Old Lady Kameyo, the faceless Shinigami, Captain Kyoraku, Seigi no Torento and finally Yoruichi. "Kaiyō nami!" He called. A pillar of water came crashing down from the sky directly above him.


	13. One Battle Ends, Recovery Begins

**Don't own Bleach. I don't think I'm going to show Utsumi's Bankai until later. I know, I know I'm terrible.  
**

Utsumi crashed into the water, dousing the fire. He remained in there, he felt like he was sinking. He felt weightless, like a leaf on the wind. He closed his eyes as he continued to sink._ Believe in me Kaito. _He heard whispered in the back in of his head. The voice sounds familiar. _Kaito, wake up. _A louder voice this time, the tone flat and lifeless. It was his Zanpakuto. _You promised not to fail me again, you promised me. Now go fulfill your promises and live. Live! _She roared in the back of his mind. Utsumi's eyes snapped open and he soared out of the pillar and back on to solid ground.

Tsukino was still in the air, wide-eyed. "How did you survive? You should be dead!" He yelled panic filling his voice.

Utsumi with a new-found determination, declared, "I survived because I made a promise." as he charged at Tsukino. He quickly shunpoed around him and fired a kido attack, "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" six bright yellow beams came out and surrounded Tsukino and simultaneously slammed into Tsukino's stomach.

Tsukino tried to struggle free. He tried to move. He couldn't he was stuck. _I'm done. Aizen is going to be pissed. I can't go back, I'm going to have to make him kill me. _he thought. "You got me trapped it seems. I guess this is the part where I tell you why I'm here?" he mocked.

Utsumi kept his gaze dull and features blank, "It is. As soon as you do, you can go." he said coolly.

Tsukino had held in a laugh. "Are you that naïve? If you don't kill me, as soon as I'm released I'm just going to kill you." he said smirking.

Utsumi smirked, "You failed that already, so now you are trying to get me to kill you. Why? Who sent you?" he asked.

The trapped Shinigami's smirk faded, "I think it's best that you kill me now." he said and looked away.

Utsumi nodded, "Probably, but you are just a lackey for, if I'm right, a man who has committed more crimes against the Soul Society than you. You can either tell me who it is and not be charged with assisting a traitor and carry on as were, or you can die here." he said giving Tsukino an ultimatum.

Tsukino thought about it. Die here now or die as soon as he reaches the Soul Society. "You are going to have to kill me! He roared as he broke free from Utsumi's Bakudo. He charged at Utsumi wings and sword glowing as bright as the sun. "One final attack and you are dead."

Utsumi stood there calmly, almost as if nothing was happening. His Zanpakuto began to glow blue. He raised it readying for Tsukino's assault. _This is it, the path to justice begins here. _he thought as he charged at Tsukino piercing his chest, through

Tsukino slumped against Utsumi. "You win." He said before everything went black.

Utsumi knew that he wasn't dead, "I'm sure that the Soul Society will send someone to collect you. I won't kill you. You should not have to pay for following orders." he said as his Zanpakuto reverted back to its sealed state and he walked away leaving Tsukino on the floor.

* * *

As he entered he heard raucous laughter and chatter between the three childhood friends. He wandered in gripping the walls for support. He made it to the dining area. Yoruichi was the first to notice, the top half of his shihakusho was burned off and skin had been scorched his wounds had dried over. She rushed to his side to hold him up. "I guess this puts things on hold, huh?" he asked rhetorically before passing out. They carry him to Yoruichi's bed and lay him down while Tessai performed Kaido a healing technique.

Yoruichi was waiting outside of her room as Urahara oversaw Tessai while he was healing Utsumi. She started off pacing frantically,_ he looked terrible. He was cut and burned all over. What the hell happened? _she thought. it couldn't have been a Captain she would have felt it. It could have been a Lieutenant or maybe a fellow Third Seat. Who knows? All she knew was that her friend was in recovery.

After a while Urahara came out and said, "He'll be fine in a day or two he just needs rest to recuperate from the expelled Reiatsu." he said squeezing her shoulder, "He's grown on you, huh?" He asked, not in a teasing way but in a supportive way.

Yoruichi chuckled, "Yeah I guess he has. I don't know when, but he crept in somehow." she says looking at the floor.

Urahara smiled at his friend, "Well you can go in and sit with him." he said opening the door. "Oh and Yoruichi? When he wakes up go easy on the poor boy." he said, running away as she swung for him.

Yoruichi went and took seat next to him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You did us proud Kaito. You made _me _proud. Although we are going to have to talk about the fact you were hit." she said as she continued to hold his hand.

Urahara spied through the door. at his best friend. _She really has grown fond of him_ he thought as he looked at her grip on his hand. He felt a huge hand land on his shoulder and turned around to find Tessai mere inches from his face. "Umm Tessai could you back up a bit." He said to the big man.

Tessai backed up a few paces dragging Urahara with him. "Our Lady Yoruichi has grown fond of Young Master Kaito hasn't she?" Urahara just nodded as they gave their friends some privacy.

Utumi lay there feeling a tight grip on his hand. He knows someone is there but he can't bring himself to wake up. He just wants to rest, so he ignores everything around him. _Come and see me, we need to talk._ he hears a flat voice whisper. His Zanpakuto is calling to him. He clears his mind and takes a trip to the beach,

_He arrived to find the beach empty. The sand undisturbed. The skies are clear and the seas are calm again. He's relieved to see that the seas are calm again. He takes a walk up the beach and finds a nice spot to sit down and stare out to sea awaiting the arrival of is host._

_It didn't take too long for the woman herself to emerge from the sea. She always looked the same, with all the black and her dark green eyes. She sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest. "My ocean is calm again." she began, pointing at the sea, "I want to thank you. It was restricting, not being able to go in the water." she said in her normal tone that gave away no emotion._

_Utsumi nodded, "I'm glad it all worked out." he said._

_Siegi no Torento turned o look at him, "Kaito, I think it's time for you to learn Bankai. We may have survived the battle with this Shinigami welp but there are going to be tougher test when we get back to the Soul Society. When you are back in battle shape, I will come to you and we will battle for Bankai. You need to go now you have someone waiting for you to wake up." She said as she got up to walk away. Before she left she turned slightly and said, "Oh and Kaito, my ocean is calm again and I want it kept that way." She said without a change in facial expression. _


	14. Waking Up In The Wrong Bed

**Don't own Bleach.**

Yoruichi slumped forward on top of Utsumi's arm with his hand in hers. She's been with him for most of the last two days while he's been recovering. She has been taking breaks to get food and drink, but for the most part she's kept a watchful eye on Utsumi's recovery. Urahara and Tessai went to check on Tsukino but he had already been taken back to the Soul Society. She could tell it was a tough fight for Utsumi, she felt his Reiatsu both climb higher than it ever was in his battles against Kisuke and drop so low it was barely there. All three of them, Urahara, Tessai and herself grew worried for their pupil.

Feeling something weigh his arm down, Utsumi tried to lift his arm to wipe face but couldn't. It felt like it was tied down. He tried his other arm and managed to lift it. He wiped his face thinking back to the battle and when he was falling. _How could I have let that happen_ he thought to himself. He tried lifting his other arm again and still nothing. He used his working arm to feel for his arm. He felt something else. He peeled open his eyes to see what it was. He saw a purple blur, his eyes out of focus. Soon enough the blur formed into a flow of purple hair on his arm. _Yoruichi? What is she doing here?_ he thought. He tried to nudge her head but couldn't find the strength and he ended up stoking her hair. She mumbled something in her sleep. He tried again and got a little more force on it but it still felt like he stroked her hair. She groaned and grabbed his hand.

She felt something stroke her head. _Probably nothing_ she thought as she tried to get back to sleep. Then she felt it again, _Damn it Kisuke! _she thought angrily as she reached up and grabbed the offending object of annoyance. It felt like a hand so she cracked open an eye to see where it was coming from. To her surprise it wasn't Kisuke. It was her pupil, Utsumi. She was awake and alert as she let go of the hand that was stroking her head and continued to hold the one she had held in her sleep. "Hey, look who's awake." she said lightly.

Utsumi smiled, "How long was I out for?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment, he looked a lot better than when he was put under, "About two days. All your wounds are healed and your Reiatsu should be back to normal soon enough." she said, "What happened?" Yoruichi asked.

Utsumi thought for a moment before answering. Taking a look at her face, she looked tired, "His Zanpakuto enhanced his physical strength and he managed to grab me while I was attacking and flew up as high as could and used a technique to simultaneously set me on fire and shoot me back down to the ground. I managed to save myself with my Zanpakuto. I trapped him with Bakudo and asked him who sent him, he refused, broke free and I ended the battle and came here." He finished.

She looked at him, she was going to have to train him harder when he fully recovers. _Did he kill him? _she thought. He should have killed him, if he didn't he will give them his location and they will send a larger patrol. "Did you kill him?" she asked him.

Utsumi looked at her sharply, "Would that have made it better? He was only following orders, it could have been anyone else and they don't deserve to die." he said heatedly.

The tone in his voice made her think twice about the question she asked, but Yoruichi didn't flinch at his tone, just masked her features, "It would have been better. Because, now, once he is able to talk, he will tell them where you are and they will send more, high-powered Shinigami. Then what are you going to do?" she asked just as heatedly.

Utsumi didn't want to argue. He had told her before that he wanted to avoid killing as many as could, and this one _was_ avoidable. "I told you before that I don't want to kill if I don't have to and I _didn't_ have to. He's incapacitated and I walked away. If this happened in the Soul Society, I would be able to carry on towards Aizen and he would be in Squad 4 healing." he said calming down slightly.

Annoyed, Yoruichi pinched her the bridge of her nose, "That's not the point, the point is that if he tells anyone that you're here, then it would give further ammunition to those that call you a traitor, guilt by association." she whispered.

He never even considered that. "Yoruichi, you are _not _a traitor." he said passionately. "You are many things Yoruichi Shihoin, smart, strong, beautiful." he paused looking away from Yoruichi who was staring at Utsumi, "not to mention the Goddess of Flash." he said hoping to get a smile. He did,

She smiled at him, _he thinks I'm beautiful, nope don't go there._ "Don't think that sweet talk is going to get you out of the extra training I have planned for you. Next time you won't get grabbed." she deflected.

_Nice deflection Lady Yoruichi _he thought. Utsumi knew she changed the subject, "I figured as much. I look forward to it." he said as she sat back down and grabbed his hand as they began talking about the last two days and Kisuke's latest ideas and antics with Tessai. Utsumi knew he had to up his efforts if he is to learn Bankai, he is going to have to up his efforts in all forms of training. He looked forward to seeing Siegi no Torento again, she had this odd way about her but he was growing fond her as she warmed up to him. She may still be aloof but he knows she will lead him right, he knows that she will do everything in her power to protect him. "Hey Yoruichi, thank you. For staying with me." He said

She smiled and squeezed his hand., "Always."

"Don't feel obligated to stay, I'm sure I'll survive if you want to go to sleep in your bed." he said. He saw Youruichi shake her head laughing, wondering what he said that was so funny he asked, "What?" with a deadpan face.

His companion burst out laughing. It took her a while to get it under control, "Nothing, I'm going to go and sleep in my bed." She said getting up and walking round to the other side of the bed and getting in.

Taking a look around the room, his eyes widen, realizing he was in Yoruichi's room, "I'm sorry Yoruichi, I didn't know." he stuttered

She silenced him placing her hand over his mouth. Yoruichi smiled at his reaction. "Shh, I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Not all of us have had the luxury of sleeping for the last two days. Night." she said kissing him on the cheek before snuggling down into her pillow facing Utusmi and drifting to sleep.


	15. Bankai! The Final Stage of Training

**Don't own Bleach. I know I said I won't show you Utsumi's Bankai, however I may describe it some aspects of it.**

It has been one month since Utsumi's fight with Tsukino. Having fully recovered from his injuries quickly and resuming his training with Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai. They have increased the intensity of their training. It has had impressive results as his Kido is becoming almost as strong as Tessai and his combat technique is becoming impressive and Urahara is holding back less and less each day. His shunpo is starting to rival Yoruichi, he will never surpass her but he is getting to be a better match. His Bankai training has been steady with his Zanpauto. She has been getting stronger as well as training him. They were all training hard for his upcoming battle against Aizen and the Soul Society.

Utsumi was in the training ground with his manifested Zanpakuto battling. She was still unsure of the world, "_This place needs an ocean. Not my ocean but, an ocean_." She would say when ever she came out.

Siegi no Torento, looked up at the clear blue sky and yelled "Bankai!" She yelled. And the battle commenced.

* * *

Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai sat at the round table when they noticed the change in Reiatsu and its sudden increase. Urahara smirked, "She's going to put him through his paces." he said with chuckle. He's glad he tweaked the ceiling of his training grounds to allow those in the store to feel what is going on downstairs, _a stroke of genius, really_ he thought triumphantly to himself.

Tessai nodded in response, "It seems our young master Kaito's Zanpakuto has the upper hand." he says informatively.

She nodded, "She does, but don't count Kaito out. I'm sure he can up his game." She said confidently.

Urahara smirked, "I'm sure your confidence in our friend has nothing to do with the soft spot you have for him, no?" he asked with a mirthful glint in his eyes.

Yoruichi would be the first to admit that she was fond of Utsumi but she didn't need Kisuke teasing her about it, "Kisuke." She said in a warning tone, "It's not that, it's that he has trained with all three of us that I know he won't lose." she said looking at Kisuke.

Backing off, Urahara held up his hands in surrender, "I know. I also know that his Bankai is not going to disappoint, can you feel it?" he asked looking dead serious and so unlike himself.

Yoruichi and Tessai nodded, "Indeed, I can feel the power downstairs continue to rise." Tessai mentioned.

The Reiatsu was astonishing. It was more powerful than some of the Captain's she remembers. Yoruichi remained silent. Of course she can feel his Reiatsu increase. It's not that she's blinded herself from his improvements. She has seen them. His increased speed and strength in combat with Urahara, his increasingly powerful Kido incantations. Not to mention his shunpo which easily beats any Captain she knows of. She hasn't acknowledged any of this to him recently though because as soon as she says he's good enough to beat a Captain and she isn't sure she wants him to. The risk is too great. She knows he's strong, stronger than most Shinigami, still that doesn't mean that she wants him to go and put himself in jeopardy for something that ultimately doesn't concern him.

Urahara noticed the silent Yoruichi with a thoughtful stare on her face, he knew the time was approaching to send Utsumi on his way, that was the deal they had made all those months ago. That hasn't changed, he doesn't want to get involved with the Soul Society himself. The more he thought about it, the more he felt bad. Here he was, about to push this man into the Soul Society for a fight he will ultimately lose, whether it ends with his death or his exile remains to be seen but, in the end, he will lose.

The Reiatsu increased again, startling Yoruichi from her thoughts, _they are really going at it_ she thought. The thought of the spirit beating on Utsumi was swimming around in her mind. _No stop that, he's fine_. Yoruichi knows he'll be fine, after all she trained him herself. She can't help but worry, he's her friend.

* * *

The battle is raging on downstairs and Utsumi is bloody and damp. The water's currents are strong and washing him around, he's unable to form a strategy this soon into the battle as his Zanpakuto has been relentless in her pursuit of him, appearing below him, above him, behind him. She's been unstoppable and merciless. He just hopes he can figure it out eventually.

* * *

Urahara can feel Utsumi's Reiatsu begin to drop. _Uh oh, this could be bad_ he thought to himself. He chances a look over to Yoruichi. Her face etched with concern as she looks over to the entrance to the training grounds, "Don't Yoruichi, he has to do this by himself." He says calmly.

His best friend looks back to him, "I know, but it's getting harder to sense his Reiatsu. I'm worried Kisuke." she said in a tone so unlike Yoruichi it almost scared Urahara.

Kisuke looked at her face and saw it. It was obvious now. It is etched all over her worried, concerned face. He's never seen it on Yoruichi before. He's seen it on other people plenty of times in his life. His best friend since childhood had fallen for Utsumi, he knew she was fond of him, but he didn't expect this. "How long have you loved him?" he asked bluntly causing Tessai to snap onto the conversation.

The silence was deafening, the sounds of the outside, birds, people and the wind were the only sounds present. Yoruichi looked stunned at what her best friend asked, "It's nothing more than a teacher/pupil bond." she said denying her best friend's accusations. "I'm worried because I want him to do well, that's all." she said schooling her features.

Urahara saw the mask slip on and gave up, _denial_ he thought. "Okay, he's gonna be fine and then after a week or two of training using his Bankai he's off to the Soul Society." He said nonchalantly.

That thought didn't please the former member of the Shihoin clan. Yoruichi frowned, "Of course. He's probably as good as he's going to get at shunpo now anyway." she said coolly.

Skeptical of his friends response, Urahara eyed his friend suspiciously._ Wow, I guess I was wrong. That doesn't happen often. _he thought to himself. "You know, it will be okay. He'll be back before you know it." he said hoping to reassure her.

Yoruichi shook her head and whispered, "That's what I'm afraid of." she knows the risks he has taken. The fact that even if he succeeds in getting Central 46 to listen to him, he is still on the block for what's done so far and what he will have to do whilst in the Soul Society. She hopes that he can get put Aizen in the frame for his own crimes and take the attention off of himself.

* * *

Utsumi couldn't take much more. He finally understood the power of her Bankai and he's countered it to the best of his ability. He's survived this long by avoiding her attacks. She's come close to landing a severe blow a few times but has missed. She has shouted at him, cursed at him, lectured him. He is at his limit. He rises to the water's surface and is face to face with Siegi no Torento in Bankai. They stare each other down, and charge each other for one final attack.

* * *

_He woke up on the beach. The tide was out and the water calm. Siegi no Torento in her regular form was sat down on the beach looking out to sea as usual. She patted the sand next to her inviting him to join her. She still had an emotionless face and detached tone, "Kaito, the time is drawing close, are you ready?" She asked regarding him with a penetrating stare from her dark green eyes._

_He could feel the heat from her stare, it wasn unnerving, Utsumi just stared out to the ocean, "Yes. I guess this is it?"_

_The spirit nodded, "It is. I trust you won't let me down." she said simply as she got up to leave._

_The thought of letting her down unsettled him. He didn't want to, but it could always just smiled, "I promise I won't" he said to her retreating form._


	16. Onwards To The Soul Society

**Don't own Bleach.**

Utsumi looked out of his bedroom window. The day was closing in. The day that he would go to the Soul Society. In truth, he wasn't looking forward to it. On one hand he has friends here, Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi. They have all become his friends. For the first time since Old Lady Kameyo, he has friends. He doesn't want to leave them. On the other, he knows that he has to leave. He has to go. He has to help the Soul Society. His Bankai should be a great help in the Soul Society and with it, he stands a chance. A small chance as it is but he promised himself he would bring justice to those who carried out those experiments and clear the names of those wrongly punished for it. Now he is waiting for Urahara to open the portal and send him on his way.

He was startled when a knock at the door came and Tessai's booming voice came, "Young master Kaito, the portal is ready." He said, turned on his heel and left.

He sighed, "This is it, then." he said looking round his temporary lodgings one last time. He walked out looking around Urahara's place one more time. As he past Yoruichi's room, where he had recovered from his injuries and found that she had stayed with him. He came to the round table where many conversations were had between him and Yoruichi or all three of them. _I'm going to miss this place, who knows, once this is over, maybe I could come back. Yeah right after they exile you. That's best case scenario. _he thought to. He reached the stairs leading to the training grounds and took one last look back at his home. "Goodbye." He whispered to himself as he trudged down the stairs. _You cannot worry about this place Kaito, your mind must stay at on the task at hand. You cannot allow these people cloud your thoughts. _he heard the cold voice of his Zanpakuto ring out through his head. He knew she was right and once he gets to the Soul Society he'll be fine. He hopes.

He got down stairs and found his three friends, standing by a bluish grey portal waiting for him. They all looked like they were attending a funeral. _They don't think I can do it._ He can't blame them really, he's had one fight outside Urahara and he nearly lost. He will prove them wrong. He will fight. He won't give up. He will win. "This is it." Utsumi said to his three friends.

The hulking man, Tessai was the first to wish to him luck, "Master Kaito, you have done well these few months. Remember the lessons and be safe." He said standing beside the portal with his huge arms crossed in front of his broad chest.

Urahara was next, "You know what you have to do. I wish you luck and know, you will always be welcome here." He said from behind his fan.

Yoruichi was last, she couldn't think of what to say. Her mind went blank. She was saying goodbye to a dear friend. A friend she doesn't want to say goodbye to. She tried look as relaxed as Kisuke. She saw Urahara and Tessai step away before turning to Utsumi, "I don't want this to be goodbye." She began, "Be careful, remember what we taught you. When I see you again, after all this is done, if you have even one scratch there will plenty of games of tag and I won't hold back." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Utsumi grabbed her hands, "You're my best friend, Yoruichi. I'll see you soon." he said letting their hands linger for a moment before heading through the portal. He looks back at his three friends Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi. He whispers, "Thank you." and enters the Dangai.

As he is running through the Dangai, he hopes that it will be an easy journey. _When is anything simple these days_ he thought. He thought back to Urahara's shop and his training sessions there. For months they have trained and worked hard to get him to where he is now. He just hopes he doesn't him down. Urahara and his friends worked hard to get Utsumi into fighting shape with a chance to defeat his enemies should they arise. However, Utsumi couldn't shake the feeling that he could let them down in the end. He couldn't. It wasn't an option. He has no plan but to head straight to his Captain to try to speak with Head Captain Yammamoto first. If that doesn't work out then, he'd head straight to Central 46 to demand an audience. It's crude and inelegant, but that's the best he's got. He's got the truth on his side. He has no proof that Aizen is behind anything. He could have used Urahara to help explain events. He could do that better that Utsumi. However, he would have to do it by himself, whether he has to beat Aizen into telling the truth or he would have found another way.

His journey was coming to an end as he could feel the Reiatsu of the Soul Society approaching. _It begins here, Kaito. _He hears his Zanpakuto mutter in his mind. He knows it does, he just doesn't know how it's going to end.

* * *

Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi watched as their friend disappeared, silently hoping for their friends success. Although none of them would admit it, they were thankful for Utsumi's determination to confront the Soul Society about their decision to exile them. Urahara was thankful for him because it could allow him to enter the Soul Society again to maybe one day try and reverse the hollowfication process that has affect the others. He doesn't know if it's even possible but he has to try. Tessai is thankful that he could have the choice to rejoin the Soul Society in any way they see fit. Yoruichi didn't know what to be thankful for. Thankful for that he is willing to risk his life for something that wasn't anything to do with him or the fact that he has decided he would try and help them even if that is just a convenient side benefit.

He saw the look on Yoruichi's face. She looked lost, she had said goodbye to a friend. Urahara regarded his friend for a moment, "You should have told him." he said. Yoruichi just looked at him with an arched eyebrow waiting for him to explain, "That you have feelings for him of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yoruichi shook her head. Did she have feelings for him? _It doesn't matter now any way. He's gone._ She stopped that line of thought for one thing, she wasn't sure what her feelings were at this point, and two, she had to stop herself thinking about him as if her were dead. "I don't know what I feel. I don't know what will happen after this so it doesn't matter how I feel." She said walking away. _I hope you're okay Kaito._ She thought to herself as she left the training grounds.


	17. Getting Lost Along The Way

**Don't own Bleach.**

Utsumi had made it to wall surrounding the Seireitei, because he had to travel through the Dangai, not through the official channels to get back to the Soul Society, he had ended up coming out in the Rukongai. He had traveled through it for the last three days. He knew that the Gotei 13 would have been informed of his arrival, luckily he hasn't come across a Shinigami yet. He wouldn't want to fight someone near the people of the Rukongai.

He was on the wrong side of the Soul Society. If he were to enter where he was, he'd be right on Squad 11's door step. He didn't have any run-ins with the members of Squad 11 when he was here last but he knew them by reputation. He knew they were combat specialists. He remembers the Squad Captain as well. His name is Kenpachi Kiganjo. He was mammoth of a man, who put Tessai to shame. He was big, strong and a master swordsman, _I hope to avoid him. _he wishes.

He sneaked through the gate, praying that the members of Squad 11 were stationed else where. His prayers were answered when there wasn't a member to be seen in the area. He crept past the Squad's barracks and headed north for the quickest way to get to his Squad's barracks, in the hope he could persuade Captain Kyoraku to help him, however unlikely.

Not wanting to expel Reiatsu by using Shunpo, he walked through the Soul Society hoping he doesn't get seen this early, _I'd hate to have to do battle this early on. _He thought. The last thing Utsumi needs is to be surrounded by attack Shinigami. He just hoped he could at least find out where he stood with his Captain before he has to fight anyone. He needed him on his side, or at least a non-combatant. There was no way Utsumi could take on Captain Kyoraku. His Captain, however unlikely, could decide he's needed in fight. If that happens then Utsumi may as well turn himself in. He knows of Kyoraku's power and strength, he may not use it often but when he does you just hope you are not on the wrong side.

_I'm sure I've past that building before. _He thought. All the buildings look the same, he doesn't want to Shunpo as the slightest increase in Reiatsu could give away his location, so he walks. He felt like he had seen all these buildings before. His frustration growing, he has to hold back a roar. He wanted to scream at the top of lungs. He's lost. He was rarely called to this part of the Soul Society and doesn't know his way round. He thought of Yoruichi. _She would know her way round _he thought. He never thought he could miss someone as much as he missed Old Lady Kameyo, but he misses Yoruichi. Her teasing, her teaching and her smirking. She was there to listen to him when he vented his worries and doubts and now he's alone. Alone and lost in the Soul Society potentially surrounded by people who want to kill him. He needed Yoruichi's guidance. He knows how pathetic this sounds, he only knew her for a few months but has grown attached to the former noble. _Well you may as well dream big, right? _he thought self deprecatingly to himself.

He continued walking aimlessly thought the district. He had to avoid the Squad barracks no matter what as he tried to make his way to see his Captain. At some point he was going to get ambushed, that much was unavoidable, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now, he needs to get his bearings and find out where he is. All the structures look much the same with only subtle differences. To say it was confusing would be an understatement. There were turns everywhere, and they all seemed to lead to dead ends.

He turned left and came to something he didn't want to see. A group of Shinigami. There were three of them, one was chubby with a full, round face and brown hair. Another was bald with a lean frame. The last was short, female with short black hair. Utsumi quickly dived back around the corner. _I need a way out. I could fight my way through or I could go back the way I came and try and find a different way_ he thought. He opted to go back the way he came. He vowed not to kill innocent Shinigami.

He made his way back to the main street and looked around for anything familiar to aim towards. He knew the general direction but couldn't figure out how to get there with the paths. _It's going to take some time _he heard his zanpakuto say. He knew that. He wanted this part to be easy. _Just go see the Captain as if it's no big deal _he thought mocking himself. He was startled by a feminine voice shout from behind him. "Hey you! What Squad do you belong to?" she asked.

Utsumi sighed, _so much for getting to the barracks without a fight. _He turned around to face her. She was tall, athletic with violet eyes and silver hair. Utsumi didn't recognize her so he hoped that she didn't know him, "I'm in Squad 8." he said plainly, hoping she hadn't been told about him.

She eyed him for a moment before responding, "I know. You are the deserter who followed the traitors." she said drawing her Zanpakuto. "I guess this is thanks for my hard work. I am Wakahisa Aiko of Squad 3." She said before charging him.

Utusmi drew his Zanpakuto, the purple hilt sat in his hand comfortably. He parried the attack, "I don't want to do this. It'd be best if you just left. I won't think any less of you."

The anger etched itself on the woman's face as her brow furrowed deeper, "Don't be arrogant. I can take a deserter who couldn't handle life in the Gotei 13." She said slashing wildly at Utsumi.

Utsumi continued to block the attacks with ease. "It's not arrogance. I just think it's best if you leave before higher power Shinigami come for me and you pass out from the Reiatsu." He said while blocking her slashes not countering at all.

_He's not attacking me. Why wouldn't he attack me? "_Fight back!" She yelled upping her intensity.

He continued to block her attacks easily much to her frustration. Utsumi didn't want to attack her, he could tell Siegi no Torento wanted her to give up. She was keeping his blocks in check while he adjusted his stance. Wakahisa just continued her assault.

She slashed at him repeatedly. She couldn't understand why he wasn't attacking her. He was clearly powerful. "Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked, catching her breath.

Utsumi allowed her a break, "The thing is, you aren't guilty of anything other than following orders. I'm only here for the guilty." He said his blue eyes penetrating her defenses. "I don't won't to hurt you." he said to her.

Wakahisa shook her head, "_You _are guilty." she said restarting her onslaught.

His Zanpakuto was getting impatient, She's_ not getting it, Kaito. Just wound her so she can't fight. _Sieigi no Torento murmured.

He agreed that this stubborn woman was blind to what happened in the Soul Society and won't stop. "I guess that I should just end this before it gets out of hand." He said stabbing the woman through the stomach. She fell down on him. He laid her down gently. "You're only injured. I'm sure that someone will be along shortly to take care of your wounds. Just know, get in my way again, I'll kill you." He said staring at her intently in the eye making sure she understood. After the battle was over and he made sure she'd survive, he way again. He made his way through the district and carried on making his way to the Squad 8 barracks.


	18. The Internal Struggle of Yoruichi

Yoruichi, laying on her bed, stared up at the ceiling. She had been thinking about Utsumi and how he's doing in the Soul Society. She's had a bad feeling about it since she had watched him walk away. She new she'd miss him. She'd seen him everyday for the last few months, of course she'd miss him, she just didn't think it'd be this much. She's a woman of many years and, when she was surrounded by nobility, she'd been approached by many potential suitors, who flashed their pretty smiles and family names around like she should be swooning at their feet. The best thing to come from this exile is that she no longer has to deal with noblemen swanning around with their noses in the air. That's why she's best friends with Urahara and Kisuke, they weren't like that. They treated her like the person she is and not the person whose name was Shihoin.

She wanted more time to work through what she was feeling with Utsumi here. It's difficult to decipher her feelings when the subject isn't around. Of course she'd wait and see if this is what she thinks it is. If it is, she'd talk with him when she next sees him. She just hoped that she'd at least get to see him again to try.

A knock at her door, pulled her out of her thoughts, "Yoruichi, are you okay?" Kisuke asked through the door.

She sighed,_ of course he'd know something's up_ she thought, "I'm fine, Kisuke." She replied.

He opened the door and poked his head through to check on his friend. "Are you sure?" he said concerned. He may well be a teasing friend most of the time, but he can see his best and oldest friend was troubled.

Yoruichi sighed. She didn't want to talk to him about but she knew Kisuke. She knew him very well. He wouldn't let it go. "It's Kaito, I keep thinking that we could have done more, we could _do _more. I know we can't go back, if we all go back to help him, we'd only bring more trouble than help. I feel so helpless Kisuke." she felt silly saying all this to Kisuke.

Her friend nodded in agreement, their new friend was in the Soul Society alone against the Shinigami. "I know what you mean. But I know that I trained him the best way I know how, he's going to be fine. I know it and you felt that Reiatsu of his Bankai, not many Captain's could handle that amount of power." He said confidently. Knowing Utsumi left knowing how to control his Bankai eased his worry a little.

Yoruichi nodded, remembering Utsumi's Reiatsu increase when he was training his Bankai. "I just hope that when he uses it, he won't hesitate. You know how he feels about killing. That Bankai of his will have no problem killing anyone in the area." She assumed based on the Reiatsu that poured from it.

Urahara smirked, "It could. But knowing Kaito, he'd only use it if he had to. He won't risk all those people. He's smarter than that." He declared.

She smiled, "You're right, I'm worrying for nothing, still I wish I could be there." she said.

Urahara smirked, "Hmm, well Tessai and I could open the portal for you. But you know what will happen if you're caught. There is no way we could rescue you from the Central 46 chambers." He said looking pointedly at Yoruichi.

She laughed, for the first time since Utsumi left on his crusade, "Well we can't all be as good as me. Me going to the Soul Society is not a good idea and you know it."

Urahara's smirk grew, "I know but it's food for thought. If, at some point, you decide you are needed over there then just say the word and we'll send you on your way. You'll understand that Tessai and me will stay behind." he said.

The thought of going to the Soul Society intrigued Yoruichi. She wanted to help him, but would she be able to go there and not cause him any more trouble. She nodded, "Thank you, Kisuke. I understand but I think it's best that we all stay here, if we go we'd just undermine his cause." She stated.

Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment before retorting, "I guess, but if you feel you need to go, just say the word." with that he left Yoruichi to her thoughts.

She wanted to go, to help Utsumi and to make sure he was okay. She knew it was a bad idea because of her status as an exile, no matter the reasons behind it. It would not help Utsumi's argument for them to be cleared if she turned up assaulting every Shinigami. She had to think long and hard about what she should do. She can't be selfish, she think about her own needs or desires her. He may not have meant it to become one, but this has become a war. It's his war against the laws of the Soul Society. It's as much as her war as his, she would bring unneeded attention to him unless she traveled in her cat form. That way she could be there to assist him and if need be she could help him in combat. Her mind made up she headed for Kisuke

She headed for the round table, seeing no one there, she checked outside and still nothing. She checked the kitchen. There was no one there. She decided to check downstairs and much to her surprise Kisuke and Tessai had already got to work on opening the portal, "You knew I'd go?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Kisuke smiled, "Of course you'd go, you saved Tessai and me, so why wouldn't you stick your nose in this time as well?" He asked teasingly earning a glare. "It's going to take a day to set up so go get ready." he said as he and Tessai carried on working on the portal.

_He's too smart for his own good. One of these days I'll prove him wrong. _she though. Yoruichi grinned and headed back up stares to get her stuff. She didn't know how much help she'd be for him but whatever she can do to help him, she will.


	19. Hiding Out And Unexpected Guests

**Don't own Bleach.**

Utsumi has been in the Soul Society for 3 days now, he had to lay low for a day as patrols had increased in his area and had on way to avoid them and couldn't risk getting caught. He needed to avoid killing as many Shinigami as he can, it could only further his point that he was trying to do the right thing for the Soul Society. He just had to figure out a way to argue the exiles' point, he needed more information on that and Urahara wasn't very forth coming with it. He could have at least told him where to find the others. The victims of Aizen's experiments, he could have asked them to assist him no matter how unlikely, they could have maybe told him about what really happened to them and of Aizen's involvement, but it's too late for 'could haves' he's in the Soul Society looking for way to help clear their names.

He sat in what looked like a storage room of some kind. Alone with his thoughts, he assesses his situation. He's surrounded by Shinigami of low-level, maybe a seated officer or two spread around. He couldn't fight these people. It was bad enough having to injure the other woman the way he did. He tried to tell her, he tried to reason with her to get her to stop. She wouldn't stop, eventually he had to incapacitate her. He regrets having to do it, but he did what needed to be done. _I can't feel guilty for doing this, it needs to be done, they are the guilty ones_ he thought reassuring himself.

He knows by the fact the woman introduced herself as part of Squad 3 that he is near their barracks so he estimates it could still take a few days to get to Squad 8. He'd have to sneak through to avoid unnecessary fights and injuries. _It may take longer but at least this way causalities will hopefully be minimized _he reasoned. He knew that his Zanpakuto would agree with him. At least he hoped she would. The thought of her being angry with him almost scared him. He doesn't scare easy but the ferocity of that woman was something to behold.

Utsumi sat huddled behind a stack of wooden crates with his head in his hands, he didn't think it would be this hard. He thought this part would be easy, getting to his Captain. He ran his hands through his wavy hair, gripping it. He's alone again. _You have me_ he heard Yoruichi's voice in his head repeating what she had told in those months he had stayed with her and Urahara. He would forever be thankful to Urahara for giving him this opportunity to try to fix the Soul Society.

Yoruichi was his saving grace, without her there though, he'd have given up altogether and came back and accepted his fate. Not now though, he'd fight. Fight for his freedom, for theirs and for the truth. He can't live in the Soul Society when the leaders allow conspiracies and corruption fester to rot the integrity of what the Gotei 13 stands for. He hoped Yoruichi understood why he had to do this, even though sometimes, he barely understands himself. He wished he could have had more time with Yoruichi. She had become his best friend in the short amount of time they had together, she has helped him with more than just Shunpo. She had helped him realize his potential, along with Urahara and Tessai.

The door is suddenly pulled open and a Shinigami enters. A tall bald man entered the room, "Treat me like a slave, I'm a seated officer of Squad 3, not some pack mule." he mumbled to himself. He picked up a box and dumped it outside and yelled, "Here ya' go, here's your damn supplies!" he yelled before taking a look round the room.

Utsumi remained quiet, suppressing his Reiatsu as much as possible. He stilled himself, keeping his had on the hilt of his Zanpakuto ready. He risks peeking over the top of the box he's hiding behind. _What is he waiting for?_ he wondered to himself.

The bald man took one last look around the room before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Utsumi sighed in relief. He didn't want to get into a fight here with so many Shinigami around. It would be too much of a risk. He needs a guide who knows the Soul Society better than he does. In truth, he only really stayed around the 8th Squad barracks. He never traveled around to the different Squads barracks. He had no need to, he wasn't needed or wanted anywhere else.

He rests his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, getting in some sleep before he will try and get through Squad 3.

_He is dragged to the beach again. The sun's reflection sparkling off the ocean's surface creating a picturesque sight. It was serene, peaceful nothing like he was feeling. This visit was needed and he wondered if his Zanpakuto knew that. He knew he'd get his chance to ask. He saw her sitting on the sand as if she was waiting for him to arrive. She turned slghtly, sensing his presence, he took that as a sign that she wants him to join her. _

_She sat and waited for him to join her, when he sat down next to her and stared out at the ocean she spoke, "This is it. This is what we trained for with the exiles." she began in detached tone, "We've done well, but this is just the beginning. It's going to be tough. I believe in you." she said looking out to see._

_Utsumi nodded, "I believe in you you as well."_

_The Spirit looked at the sand almost sheepishly before looking back up with her regular vacant expression, "It's taking too long" she complained, "Why is it taking so long?"_

_Utsumi struggled to hold back a smirk, "I'm sorry about that I can't remember ever being in this part of the Soul Society before." he apologized._

_Siegi no Torento shook her head, "I know that. We'll get there." She promised. She suddenly looked up, "It appears you have a visitor. Now leave me." she said pointing away from her ocean._

He woke up with a start. He couldn't see any Shinigami nearby. He looked around the room seeing nothing,he began to wonder about the mental stability of his Zanpakuto, "Crazy woman's spent too much time in the water"_,_ he said to himself.

He heard a masculine voice come from inside the room, "That's not very nice, I'm sure it's just putting up with you that's made her crazy." Utsumi jumped, drawing his Zanpakuto. Then a familiar female voice came and he saw a flash of purple hair pop up she revealed herself, "Come on Kaito, I trained you better than that" She said smirking.


	20. Squad 12! The Power Of Kido

**Don't own Bleach. Chapter 20? I never imagined I'd get here. 20 chapters in I just hope it's still making sense and you're still enjoying it to some extent. Let me know?  
**

Utumi stared at her mouth agape. He couldn't move. He wasn't sure he was awake. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing was, in fact, real. He saw her laugh and slowly saunter up to him, put her finger under his chin to close his mouth. "You should close that, you might attract flies." she joked.

Utsumi shook his head of to free himself from the daze, "What are you doing? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" he asked hurriedly.

She had to suppress a genuine smile at his concern. He knew how good she was at most things yet he still considers her safety important. Yoruichi smirked, "Because it's perfectly safe for you to be here?" she deflected.

The man pinned her with a steely gaze, "You know what I mean, why did you come here, not that I'm ungrateful. It's just, is it the best idea?" He asked knowing her situation quite well.

Yoruichi sighed, "I know. I should be fine as long as I stay in cat form for most of the journey. They won't be able to sense my Reiatsu like that. As for why I'm here, it's quite simple really. I don't like feeling useless." she said simply. She quickly returned to her cat form and made herself at home on his shoulder. Her manly cat voice spoke, "Come on Kaito, we got a way to go." she said.

Feeling like it's time to move on, he peeked outside of the storage room. Seeing nothing he left the midday sun making for a warm day in the Soul Society. They were walking past the Squad 3 barracks as the Squad were inside and they sneaked by undetected. "What's the quickest way to Squad 8 from here Yoruichi?" he asked not looking at her, slightly embarrassed that he can't find his way to his own barracks.

The cat cocked her head to the side in thought, she looked around for a moment, she quickly realized that from where they are they are going to have cross though both Squad 12 and Squad 13 barracks. _If Utsumi did convince Kyoraku to help him, then Ukitake may be a friendly, however the members of both Squads may be a problem and Ukitake can't be seen actively helping a traitor and a deserter _She considered. "Unfortunately the quickest way is cutting through Squad 12 and 13. Hopefully, we can avoid needless combat." she reassured.

Utsumi nodded in agreement. He picked up his pace slightly hoping to rush through these areas. They turned into the Squad 12 district and saw the large experimentation building surrounded by the living areas of the squad members. Weird smells were coming from the towers, Utsumi was in two minds whether to investigate until he felt claws dig in to his shoulder. He looked at Yoruichi who shook her head and they continued to pass through the area unnoticed.

They were just at the gateway leading to the Squad 13 area. When they heard a distinctive voice shout out, "Stop right there!" They stopped and Yoruichi hopped off of Utsumi's shoulder and hopped on the roof of a near by house.

Utsumi turned around and looked at the man who shouted at him he and a stark white face with black paint and blue hair. "Can I help you? I'm in a hurry." he asked.

He looked affronted, "I'm third seat of Squad 12 Kurosutchi Mayuri. I don't recognize you, what is your business here?" he asked reaching for his Zanpakuto, strapped to his front.

Utsumi noticed his movements, "I can't tell you." he said simply.

Kurosutchi gripped his Zanpakuto tighter, "You will tell me or you won't leave this place." he threatened.

Utsumi looked at Yoruichi. She gave a slight bob of the head, "I don't want to do this. You are not the reason I'm here. Go back to your lab and carry out your experiments and let me go." He said reaching behind for his Zanpakuto.

He heard the word 'experiment' and Kurosutchi's eyes lit up, "That's a good idea. I'll detain you then perform some unspeakable tests and experimental surgeries on your body. He retorted, "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo." His Zanpakuto glowed and transformed into a trident, with curved blades on the side and a straight blade in the middle.

Utsumi took note of the blade, _I shouldn't need my shikai for this. _He sighed, "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." the the six beams of light hit Kurosutchi in the stomach and left him unable to move. "I don't want to hurt you. Your Squad mates will be in a minute to help you out of that." He said walking away. He made a mental note to thank Tessai when they see him again. _Your Kido will be strong enough to hold down most lieutenants easily however a Captain will break out of any Kido no matter how powerful it may be._

Seeing Kurosutchi stuck in a strong binding kido, Yoruichi hopped back on to Utsumi's shoulder, "You know that Kisuke recruited that man. I can't understand why." The manly voice said. The masculine of the cat was still a little odd to him.

Utsumi nodded, "Come on we still got a way to go yet." he said as they made their way to Squad 13 hoping for a better reception.

Behind them, Kurosutchi broke free of Utsumi's Rikujokoro by cutting himself in half and injecting some substance to regenerate his legs and sneered, "I will kill you, intruder." Kurosutchi charged at Utusmi. He quickly turned to parry as Yoruichi leapt of his shoulder. As Utusmi and Kurosutchi flew into the Squad 13 area, Shinigami appeared to see what was happening. As Utsumi and Kurosutchi continued to struggle, the scientist scowled and said, "You really think you can beat me with a low-level spell like that one? Don't be stupid! Once I'm done with this, I'm going to cut you open and experiment on your insides." he said slashing at Utsumi.

He heard his Zanpakuto in the back of his mind talking, Utsumi jumped back avoiding the attack. _You can't allow him to experiment on anyone. I can see the corruption ooze off of him _his Zanpakuto's voice echoed in his mind. "I guess this is unavoidable then." he stated. "Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento." He called. His katana turned blue and changed into a curved blade with a purple ribbon attached at the hilt. He charged at Kurosutchi with an increased vigor in his attacks.

Kurosutchi wasn't the best swordsman, he fought best when he was out thinking his opponents. _How can I outsmart him when he doesn't give me moment to think_ he thought as Utsumi's barrage of attacks never wavered. "Enough! What kind of Zanpakuto is that?" he asked digging for information. Utsumi just smirked not giving anything away and continued with his flurry of attacks. _This guy is relentless. I can't even cut him. _he thought miserably.

Utsumi could tell Kurosutchi was growing wary of this battle _I got to end this soon before it gains anymore attention _ he thought looking around at the gathered Shinigami. "It's time to end this." He said to himself as he shunpoed. Kurosutchi was looking around the area unable to see his opponent or sense him for that matter. Utsumi appeared on a building behind him, "Bakudo #62 Hyapporankan." He said forming a long blueish white glowing pole and hurling it towards Kurosutchi.

Kurosutchi turned around, unable to react is hit with Utsumi's spell and trapped against a wall of the Squad 13 barracks. Yoruichi, seeming came of nowhere and hopped up on Utsumi's shoulder as they made their escape.

After witnessing the battle, Yoruichi was impressed with Utsumi's control. He could have easily ended the battle with his Shikai attacks but that could have caused a lot of damage to the surrounding Shinigami. It would have been quicker for him to do it that way but he found another way to do it. _He's doing everything in his power to avoid killing these Shinigami_ she noticed. "Good job Kaito. We may not be able to speak with Ukitake now, but we should be able to get the Squad 8 barracks easier now." she said hopefully.

He looked at the damage the battle had caused. _This was avoidable, all he had to do was let me go. _Utsumi didn't know about that. He thought they would increase the patrols in the surrounding areas. "I don't know, Yoruichi. I was hoping to avoid any conflict until I can speak to my Captain to see what has happened around here. I'm hoping that my old Squad members won't fight me." He said quietly.

Yoruichi nodded, fighting beside someone for a while and then having to fight them is not something she wants Utsumi to go through. "I know, Kaito. I hope so to." she said as they made their way away from the scene of the battle and onwards to Squad 8.


	21. The Meeting With Two Captains

**Don't Own Bleach**

Utsumi, with Yoruichi on his shoulder, enters the area surrounding Squad 8's barracks. After the battle against Kurosutchi, the Shinigami headed straight there to investigate or see the scene. Yoruichi had kept her eyes open on possible sneak attacks. She was here to protect Utsumi, to watch his back while he was focused on his mission. She wouldn't let him down. Utsumi was getting odd looks from his old Squad mates. He didn't know what they knew, if they'd been told about his sudden absence. He kept a watchful eye on them and silently hoped that none of them attacked. He was close to seeing his Captain again. This was only the first part of what he needed to do. He had already had two fights that didn't have to happen, he doesn't need anymore unnecessary violence. He wanted to speak to his Captain as soon as he can.

Thinking back to what she had seen so far. The way Utsumi had handled himself against Kurosutchi and from what he had told her about the battler before she arrived, Yoruichi had been impressed so far. She hadn't been there to see him train with Kisuke or battle the Shinigami that came to the world of the living. Although she felt his Reiatsu during that fight. She was proud of the progress he had made by the time she made it here. They took their time, avoided battles and stayed out of sight, but they made it. She wanted to see this through to the end but she knew she couldn't do that. She'd known that when she came here. He'd have to finish this by himself, that doesn't mean she can't be there to help him. She looks at Utsumi from her position on his shoulder. His blue eyes have dimmed since he had left Urahara's, they seemed almost too serious, there was no light in them. It scared her a little that this crusade of his is going chip away at his soul. She vowed there that she would be there no matter what happens.

The first part of his mission was almost over. It had taken him longer than he wanted, but it was better that way as he managed to avoid several unnecessary battles along the way. Utsumi rounded the last corner before the Squad 8 barracks to be intercepted by a Shinigami. She was short with tied back dark hair and glasses, "Captain Kyoraku would like to see you in his private quarters." She said before turning on her heel and walking away. _That was weird_ he thought to himself, Yoruichi had the same thought.

They traveled through the district to Kyoraku's private quarters. They found Ukitake standing with the Captain outside. Yoruichi hopped off of Utsumi's shoulder and walked at his side as they approached the two Captains. "Captain Ukitake. Captain Kyoraku." He greeted the two friends.

The two Captains looked at each other and nodded, Kyoraku motioned for them to go inside. His home was a nicely styled, simple yet elegant home, with a rack full of Sake bottles and long couch up one wall with a small table in the corner. "It's not exactly up to the Kuchiki residence standards but it's home." he said. Kyoraku and Ukitake nodded, "Utsumi, it's good to see you again. Although I wish we had better news." Kyoraku and Ukitake looked grave, "We did some asking around discreetly, however, several witness have accounted for Aizen's whereabouts during the night that the Shinigami and souls went missing. I'm sorry. "

Ukitake looked apologetic, "I don't trust Aizen. He may be a Lieutenant, soon to be Captain as I hear it, however there is something shady about him. I don't know what to suggest. We need a confession or proof to contradict the witness testimonies and he doesn't seem to be the confessing type." He said. "You could always beat it out of him." He joked.

The thought interested him, he wished that it would be that simple thought. If it were he would have just done that before leaving the Soul Society in the first place. Utsumi looked at the black cat on the floor. She may not be human but he can tell the look in her eyes. _She doesn't think I can beat him_ he thought. Maybe she's right, maybe he can't beat him. Does that mean he shouldn't try? He can feel his Zanpakuto spirit objecting vehemently. It's a moot point anyway, he can't fight Aizen here, he can't get near him. He glares at Yoruichi before responding, "It doesn't matter anyway. I can't get near him." he thought for a moment, "Could you get me in to see Head Captain Yammamoto?"

Kyoraku looked like Utsumi grew a second head, "You think you can take on Old Man Yamma? You're wrong. No matter how much you may have improved, you'll still be no match for the old man." he said refusing his former subordinates request.

Utsumi shook his head, "I don't plan to. If I'm honest from here on out it's all a long shot. I'm going to see if Yammamoto knows anything about what actually happened that night, maybe if I tell him what I know then maybe he could change his ruling and talk to Central 46 on their behalf.."

Kyoraku, "To what end? Even if he knows something who's to say that he won't turn around and kill you on the spot? He won't change his mind, not without solid proof"

_This wasn't as helpful as I had hoped. _Utsumi hadn't considered that, "What would you suggest then?"

Ukitake had an idea, "We call Aizen out, we face him and hope he confesses. Or we can find evidence of what he's done in his private residence." he says.

The idea of calling him out had its merits, planting a seed of doubt in the other Captain's minds about him, it may not change the decision but it could make him look less of a boyscout. However if they find evidence at his residence then call him out, it'd make things much harder for him to deny. Utsumi thought for a moment, "Like you said he wouldn't confess, not now that someone has been sentenced for his crime. I think that the best option would be by going to his private quarters." he says.

Yoruichi nodded, still not talking in front of the two Captains. She doesn't like the idea of Utsumi going to battle Aizen. Brazenly attacking a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 without proof should never be plan A.

Kyoraku looked at Utsumi, "Well I guess we better let our _cat_ burglar" giving a pointed look at the cat in Utsumi's company, "get going. Just know that once you leave here, we can no longer be seen aiding you. We won't join the battle but you can't call on us to help." he said.

Yoruichi hopped up on Utsumi's shoulder and they walked out on their way to Aizen's home. Luckily for them that the Squad 5 district was close by Squad 8 so it wasn't too far of a walk. They planned to take a break and regroup before entering. They left the Squad 8 district behind as the approached the gateway. They found an empty building nearby and took stock of what they need to do and for some much-needed rest.

The silence that used to be companionable was now tense. She couldn't think of anything that she'd said or done that could switch the atmosphere so drastically. Yoruichi noticed the glare he'd sent her way earlier but she couldn't think what she could have done to deserve it. It's not as if she'd said anything. "Hey Kaito did I do something to upset you?" she asked in her cat voice.

Utsumi thought about it for a second before realizing that he's being ridiculous. _What had she done, exacltly? __Nothing._ All she had done was show concern, which at the time, he misunderstood. He sighed, "Nothing."

Yoruichi's brow furrowed as her cat face scrunched up, "Nothing, I don't understand. If it's nothing then why are you acting like I did something to offend you?"

Her companion looked down ashamed, "It's my mistake, I thought you looked at me as if you couldn't believe I can beat Aizen. It's like you just stopped believing me." He stopped and looked at Yoruichi who looked at him with big golden eyes, "Like I said it's nothing." He said with a self-deprecating chuckle moving to the other side of the room.

Yoruichi didn't know what to say. She'd played many scenarios through her head and not one included Utsumi losing to Aizen. Even in the scenarios she had always believed in him to the end. She leaped and landed on Utsumi's chest looking up directly at him, "It's not nothing. You have to know that Kisuke believes in you, Tessai believes in you. _I _will _always_ believe in you." she said curling up on his chest and falling asleep.

Feeling the weight on his chest was comforting. It allowed to know that Yoruichi would be there when he woke up. Utsumi noticed his feline companion had fallen asleep on him before he could reply so he just whispered to the air, "I won't let you down."


	22. Rematch! Tsukino Hideki Appears

**Don't own Bleach.**

Utsumi woke up the next morning with a weight on his chest. He reached up to feel what it was. He patted it and it was warm and soft. He cracked an eye open and found that Yoruichi slept on his chest. He'd assumed she'd hop of and sleep on the floor. He started stroking her under the chin. Half asleep, it didn't occur to him that the cat is also a woman. A very beautiful woman. His eyes snapped open, as the cat purred. Hearing the noise, he managed to stop himself from jumping up.

Yoruichi was sleeping soundly, after being lulled to sleep with the rise and fall of Utsumi's breathing. For the first time since Utsumi arrived in the Soul Society had she slept soundly. She felt something pat her back. She shook it off as Utsumi moving in his sleep. She then felt herself being stroked under the chin, she couldn't help but purr in response. "You sure know how to wake a lady Kaito, I could get used to this." She said tiredly.

He began to feel slightly self conscious. Utsumi removed his hand as if it was burnt. "I am sorry Yoruichi, we'd better get going." He said as he hurriedly tied his Zanpakuto to his back with a purple sash, and left the building. He'd can't believe he did that. If she was in her human form, it'd be sexual harassment. He feels ashamed of himself. _Why did I do that? Now she probably thinks I'm some pervert _he thought. When she exited the building after him, he couldn't look at her.

She kept trying to meet his eye when she could but he kept avoiding eye contact. Yoruichi left building feeling confused. _What was all that about? _she thought. She liked him scratching her chin like that. _Well maybe you should have made it clearer then _she thought bitterly to herself. She thought about what could have happened, and said "Hey Kaito can I ask you something?" Seeing him only nod she asked, "Did you have a plan on how to get into Aizen's home?" she chickened out.

He had a plan when he came to the Soul Society, it was simple, prove his friends innocent, it hadn't come to fruition yet. He was just starting out, he had a way to go before he could do that and this was the second step. Utsumi thought for a moment, _do I have a plan? I was going to climb through the window. "_Not yet, I thought if we get a look at where it is we could go from there." he said

The cati rolled her eyes, "That's not going to cut it, Kaito. We wait for him to leave then I go in and look around to see if I can find anything. I'm less likely to be seen." She reasoned.

She was here to help him, he just never thought he'd have to rely on her to get the evidence they need. Utsumi wasn't so sure, if she were caught, Aizen could kill her. However she is the best a Shunpo so maybe of she is caught, she could easily get away anyway, but did he really want to risk her life? "I don't want you risking your life for this." He started, he could see she was going to object so he put up a hand, "I know I can't stop you. Just be careful?" It came out like a question as he wasn't sure if it was a stupid thing to say as he knows what she's capable of.

Yoruichi turned human for a moment in all her naked glory. Utsumi looked at the sky. She smiled and cupped his cheek, "I will be back shortly just wait here." She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for caring." and with that she was back to being a cat and walking away.

As a cat, she couldn't just walk through the groups of Shinigami around the area. She had to avoid the crowds and curious eyes. She jumped up to the roof tops. Yoruichi walked along the tops of the buildings avoiding the foot traffic of the Squad 5 members she leaped from roof to roof traveling easily through the area. She thought back to her time her as a Captain. She had enjoyed it, especially when she ambushed Kisuke to get him to step up and be a Captain. She remembered the look on his face as if it were yesterday. First the look of bewilderment then to shock and anger. It was hilarious for her to see, she had a lot of fond memories of being in the Soul Society but given the best scenario outcome would she want to come back?

She made her way to Aizen's home a and hopped up on the window sill, peaking inside and seeing no sign of Aizen she dropped in silently and padded around the room looking for anything to suggest that he was involved in anyway, a scrap of paper anything. She knew Aizen was smart but surely he is capable of making a mistake. She turned human to open drawers and lift objects, _There has to be something_ she mused angrily. The thought of him escaping again made her skin crawl. She turned back into cat form and made her way back to Utsumi.

Utsumi was waiting for Yoruichi to return, hoping for some good news. He has been in need of good news. His mood was dampened when Kyoraku couldn't help him, he wasn't bitter about it. It was just disheartening to know that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't blame them, they have their duty to do. He couldn't fault him for that. Utsumi is just doing his duty himself just a different duty than what was expected and wanted of him. Even after all this is over, given the choice, he didn't know whether he'd want to be part of this again if they can just decide to exile someone based on trickery and deceit. He began pacing as Yoruichi still hasn't returned. He's growing anxious. He didn't know why, he knew that Yoruichi could handle herself, she could probably take on half the Soul Society in her cat form, she could handle looking around someones home. He turned to start pacing the other way when Yoruichi hopped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck before making herself comfortable.

The cat sat on his shoulder looking serious, "I couldn't find anything. I don't know what to do short of publicly accusing Aizen. He's going to have some form of plan." she said annoyed at the lack of success at finding evidence, she knew Aizen was intelligent, but this was meticulous. Everything was in order, nothing was out of place. She thought he'd be a pack rat, keeping all documentation, but nothing not one note on the subject of hollowfication.

Utsumi shook his head, "I don't know either. I guess we could head to see the Head Captain." he suggested lamely. He knew this was a stupid idea, but at this point he was nearly ready to give up. It was getting to him, the lack of real progress.

Yoruichi shook her head vehemently, "No, we can't do that, he'd kill us as soon as he saw us, you know that. We need new plan." she said heatedly knowing that. his suggestion is like throwing yourself in the lions den.

A deep voice came and they looked round and Utsumi saw the familiar dark grey eyes that he had almost closed permanently, Tsukino Hideki, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you came for a rematch." He said drawing his Zanpakuto.

Utsumi looked to Yoruichi who nodded and hopped down off of his shoulder. His eyes dulled, "I let you live last time, don't do this." he started, "I'm only here to clear the names of my friends." he looked at the man and saw the stubborn smirk crack his face, "There's no way you will walk away?" he saw no change in his opponents demeanor so he drew his Zanpakuto off of his back and sighed, "Fine. I guess you leave me no choice then." He flew forward so fast that Tsukino couldn't see him. Their swords clashed.


	23. Utsumi's Belief, The End of Tsukino

**Don't own Bleach**

Their swords came together fiercely. The intensity of the collision caused sparks to fly as they soared through the Squad 5 area, through walls and groups of loitering Shinigami. Utsumi was propelling Tsukino through the walls. His belief that he is doing the right thing for everyone, driving him on and making him fight harder than in the last battle. In the last battle he was still conflicted. He didn't know he was doing the right thing or whether he just abandoned his Squad and the Soul Society, however, after living with Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi for the last few months he had got to know them well. While they weren't perfect, they were not the criminals that Central 46 portrayed them to be.

Tsukino knew he was in trouble. He had underestimated Utsumi's strength. He hadn't imagined he would have improved this much since their last battle. His strength, speed, power everything has improved to such a degree he couldn't explain it. It was if he was possessed. He thought back to their first battle and how it went. Tsukino was on top for most of the battle. He would have won if he had hit the killing blow. He's cursed himself everyday since his defeat for missing that blow. Tsukino should be dead, he knows it. The battle was escalating as they flew apart and came together clashing blades. Tsukino was growing tired of crossing swords and was preparing to release his Shikai. He disengaged, "You've gotten stronger since the last time, how is it that you have improved this much?" he asked

Utsumi, looking at him impassively, "You wouldn't understand." he said charging at his opponent at lightening speed. He slashed and stabbed at Tsukino. He was attacking with an intensity that couldn't be recognized from the man that was nearly beaten by Tsukino those months ago. He may have trained with Urahara, but it's his belief in his Zanpakuto to keep him alive.

Tsukino bristled as he defended himself again against an onslaught of attacks from Utsumi. The attacks may not be cutting him but they are taking their toll. He leaped back, calling his Shikai, "Takaku tobu, Fukushū Fenikkusu!" his Zanpakuto morphed into a faded orange blade with fiery gold hue. His wings began take shape.

The impassiveness of Utsumi's face never wavered ashe released his Zanpakuto, ""Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!" the curved blue blade appeared to be glowing brighter than usual as he leaped forward attacking Tsukino. Utusmi let him live last time and if he could, he'd do it again now, However he hoped that Tsukino would give up before killing him becomes and option.

Tsukino defenses were being breached and he was suffering slashes and cuts to his torso and arms. He smirked, _he's forgotten my Zanpakuto's ability_ he thought cockily to himself as he defected Utsumi's hit and grabbed him. He flew up in the air laughing as he goes, "You seem to have forgotten my Zanpakuto's ability. I guess I'll remind you." He said as he continued to fly with Shinigami looking on. "Sukai Bakudan!" he yelled as his wings began to ignite however Utsumi's face never changed.

Utsumi looked at Tsukino in the eyes as the heat from his wings increased. His Zanpakuto began to glow blue. The glow increased and Utsumi said calmly, "Kaiyō nami." A pillar of water came crashing down from the sky. Surrounding them, it doused Tsukino's wings and brought them both down to the ground. As they were falling they were sharing blows, cutting each other all over. They hit they the floor causing a crater in the middle of the squad 5 barracks.

He won't be beaten that easily. He won't just lie down and die. Tsukino pushed himself up, grabbing his Zanpakuto. He looked around to find Utsumi standing outside of the crater standing in attack stance. Tsukino shunpoed at him and causing the stuggle. "Why can't you just die?" Tsukino grunted.

Utsumi just stared blankly at him, "I can't die," He said, stabbing Tsukino through the chest. "I can't die because I believe that what I'm doing is the right thing to do."

He fell into the crater. Staring up at the man who had defeated him twice. _He fights for something he believes in_ _that's why he beat me_. He thought to himself. That's what gives Utsumi the power. His belief that he's doing something right. He's devotion to do the right thing gave him the will to go against the entire Soul Society for what? A chance to try and confront something that wasn't anything to do with him. _He's stupid, he's going to get himself killed._ he thought to himself.

Utsumi looked down at the Tsukino. He put his hand to his side and felt the warm liquid run down. He looked at it and it was crimson. He could feel Tsukino's Reiatsu. It was faint but it was still there._ Good, he doesn't deserve to die _he thought. Utsumi couldn't bring himself to kill him. He just hoped he doesn't end up regretting it. He thought about what to do next, he's going to need to regroup. Not because he's tired or injured, because he needs to come up with another plan.

Hoping that the man is in a talkative mood, Utsumi shunpoed down to Tsukino. He crouched by his body, "You need to tell my why you were in the world of the living. Who sent you?" He interrogated the injured man. Desperate for information, he yelled, "Who sent you?" The anger seeping into his voice. He could sense high levels or Reiatsu approaching. "Tell me, who sent you!?"

Fading in and out, Tsukino just about heard what Utsumi was asking. He knew he was bested, defeated. All things considered, he should be dead. No matter what he does now he could die by either Aizen's hand or Utsumi's. He weighed up his options before responding, "It was..." he said before everything went black and Ustumi shunpoed away.

Yoruichi looked down at Utsumi, she saw the emotion cross his face. She was thankful after the look in his eyes in the last two battles. They looked unforgiving, but that's not the Utsumi she knew. It scared her for moment, but she realized after his battle with Tsukino that it was his focus, his belief that possessed him and he drew resolve from his belief and it allowed him to fight. He wouldn't give up as long as he had something to believe in, to fight for. That was what she loved most about Utsumi_, _his willingness to fight for whatever he believes in.

Utsumi sighed, sheathed his Zanpakuto on his back. _What do I do now? _he wondered. He has no way to prove his friends innocence. He has no way to help his friends. He needs a way to prove that Aizen was guilty. He was in mid thought when Yoruichi jumped on his shoulder.

Yoruichi looked at Utsumi, "What should we do now, with no evidence, we got nothing." she began, "I think we should go to Sokyoku Hill. Kisuke has a training ground there, we can regroup, assess the situation and where to go from here." she said calmly.

Utsumi knew where he wanted to go, straight to Aizen and bring him down but he knew that was foolish. He needed a plan. He knew Yoruichi could come up with a plan, she was smarter than he was. "Let's go but I want this to be over soon." he said hoping it didn't sound as cold to her as it did to him.

Yoruichi bobbed her head, "I understand." she said as he shunpoed his way to the Hill.


	24. Plan B! The Hunt For Tousen Begins

**Don't own Bleach**

Utsumi propped himself up against a boulder in the center of the training grounds under Sokyoku Hill staring at his Zanpakuto. He's been brooding for the last few hours about what to do. He's come up with nothing, not one idea that could lead them to changing the minds about the decision. He needs Aizen to confess. He is the only one who is here who knows what happened. Utsumi's eyes widened. He had been blinded. He was too focused on Aizen. Yes, he was the puppet master but he needed puppets. Utsumi had an idea, he could try to play them off against each other. The likelihood of it working was slim but if he could force a confrontation, he could get them to slip up, maybe not Aizen but perhaps one of them.

Back in human form, Yoruichi was stretching her human legs by walking around the grounds Yoruichi was glad to be able to walk around on her regular two legs again. She knew what she had to do to be here and that is stay in cat form to avoid any attention but it gets tiresome. She had been keeping an eye on Utsumi for the last hour or two and he hadn't moved since he sat down. It's become quite worrying for Yoruichi. He'd been quiet the entire journey here. She'd understood if he was exhausted from the battle but he seemed to be fine in that sense, he just seemed defeated. He had fought well and won. At the time she didn't understand but now she knew. She knew not knowing what to do was bothering him. It was simple when they were back in the world of the living, come here and overturn the decision. Now, being here, he understands that it's more complicated than that. He needs to prove it. He's right everyone knows he's right he just can't prove it.

Utsumi closed his eyes and tried to communicate with his Zanpakuto. He needed to speak to her. He just hoped that she'd listen. She hasn't always been the most open to listening but recently, in the last few months, she's been open to listening to him. He'd been thankful for that. He couldn't have done this without her.

_He thankfully found himself on the beach again. He'd grown to love this beach. It'd be a place of beauty when he needed and now he needed it. The turmoil he's feeling about what is happening. He walked up to the sand and found that the Ocean was rough and choppy again. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy. He plopped himself down in the sand and looked out into the trouble sea. When she sat down next to him, he knew she wasn't happy with him._

_She looked over at him, her dark green eyes penetrating him as the gaze burns Utsumi to the core. "What's happening Kaito? My ocean is acting up again. I don't know what is going on with you but I want my ocean back. Figure out what it is you need to do and do it." she said plainly._

_Utsumi looked at the sand, "I don't know how, that's the problem." he said to her._

_She didn't give him a chance to add to that statement, "You **do** know. You're going to rest up and talk to the Cat Lady. She can help. Now go and fix my ocean." she ordered before disappearing._

Utsumi woke up staring into big golden eyes. "I've got a plan Yoruichi." he said getting her attention, "I need to find Tousen or Ichimaru. We know Aizen won't confess but maybe, I can get them to turn on Aizen. I need to find one of them, it doesn't matter which one at this point. If the first one doesn't say anything I'll incapacitate him and move on to the next one." he said.

She hated how desperate things had become. When he started this, he hadn't taken into consideration, Aizen's intelligence. It made everything that much harder. Yoruichi listened to him, he sounded confident enough, but the plan doesn't sound right to her, "Okay, let's say you face one of them and you defeat them then what? They could tell you anything to save their own lives. I believe in you, you know I do, there must be a better way than that." She said passionately

Understanding the problems his partner pointed out with his plan, Utsumi paced around, "If you think of anything let me know. That's the best plan I have. We have nothing on Aizen apart from a couple of exiles' saying they saw Aizen experimenting on the Shinigami. This is the only way I can see anything happening apart from us wandering around the Soul Society hoping to find something to pin this to Aizen. Or we drag the test subjects back here to speak their piece." his frustration pouring out with every word.

She could understand his frustrations, she was in the same boat as him but that didn't give him the right to talk to her like that. Yoruichi stared him down, "First, you need to calm down. You won't be able to fight like this. Tousen has a similar attitude to justice as you so maybe we can reason with him. So let's take a moment to calm down then we'll get going to Squad 9." she said.

He thought back to what he said and how it sounded and how it could come across to Yoruichi his guilt was clear on his face as apologies were swimming around in his deep blue irises. Utsumi nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said before turning to walk away before Yoruichi grabbed his wrist stopping him.

She knew this was the moment. This was the moment to say something. _Damn it Kisuke, this will be your fault if it doesn't work out _she thought. She grabbed his wrist to pull him back. He looked at her confused, before he could ask her anything she acted. She kissed him. She parted her lips and kissed him. For a second he hesitated before reciprocating. The Soul Society disappeared and it was just them. It was just them alone nothing could ruin this moment. It was theirs.

As they parted, they stared at each other drinking in the moment for all it's worth. Utsumi broke the silence, "I think we should put this on hold until after we finish this." he said. Having no intention of letting this moment go, he grabbed her hands and said, "I promise you that we will talk about this later but I want you to know that I definitely want that to happen again." he said.

A weight had left her shoulders and she felt lighter than she had in days. Yoruichi grinned at him, "Me too." she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking, "Let's get rested up and we'll find Tousen later."

Utsumi went sat back down against his rock as Yoruichi curled into his side resting her head on his chest wrapping an arm around his waist. Utsumi smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't but smile in his sleep. Last time he was in the Soul Society he was alone. Now, he has friends in the World of the Living and he has a living Goddess curled up beside him. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this but whatever it was, no matter how difficult he'd do it again in a heartbeat. Yoruichi had become irreplaceable in his life. He couldn't do this without her, he'd still be in the human world alone if not for her. He remembered the look in her eyes when he brought up the idea of her coming back to live in the Soul Society, she tried to hide it but he saw it, Hope.


	25. Through the Woods

**Don't own Bleach**

Utsumi and Yoruichi had walked through the forest behind the Sokyoku for a few hours now, they made furtive glances at each other. They didn't know what to say to each other. They both had the urge to talk about the kiss but they had both said to wait until after this is over. Utsumi and Yoruichi had the same thought, _Who knew how long that would be_. Their knuckles had brushed as they walked through the forest and they both felt the electric pass through them.

Yoruichi wanted to talk about it. She knew he wanted to talk about as well but had to stay focused on the task at hand. He knew where she stood and she knew where he stood the rest was just details that could be sorted out later. She would be happy with the glances and the touches until this is over. She knew that he'd survive she just hoped she got to see him afterwards, whether it is here or in the Soul Society it doesn't matter.

His mind was clear. Clearer than it had been for a while. He'd wondered how long she'd felt this way. He couldn't put a specific time that he fell for Yoruichi. It doesn't matter when, it just matters that he did. Since arriving in the Soul Society, all he'd wanted was a friend. He'd found it in Old Lady Kameyo but she was taken from him. He'd met Yoruichi through misfortune feeling as if he could no longer stay at the Soul Society. It was the most fortunate misfortune he'd suffered. Siegi no Torento seemed okay with it _unless her ocean is disrupted_ she had said. He just needed to get through this first.

The forest was dense. The trees were tall and blocked out the sky. It was dark and hard to navigate through. He'd been relying on Yoruichi to guide them through the forest. It's new territory for him, he'd never been here before and he doesn't want to come back either. He felt like he was forgetting something and then it clicked, he doesn't have a cat on his shoulder, "Yoruichi shouldn't you be in cat form seeing as we aren't in the training grounds?" he asked, oddly missing the weight on his shoulder.

She just wanted to walk with Utsumi as herself and as his pet cat. Was that too much to ask? Yoruichi paused before answering, she didn't want to be a cat anymore. She wanted to be able to fight by Utsumi's side but he was right. She sighed dramatically, "You're right. If things get too much I'm transforming and helping out." she said smirking.

Knowing that he had someone as talented and strong as Yoruichi watching his back made him feel a lot more secure and confident in going into battles and taking on the Soul Society. Utsumi nodded, "I expect nothing less." he said.

With one last look at Utsumi, in her human form, Yoruichi transformed and hopped up on Utsumi's shoulder and nuzzled his neck and face before getting comfortable and navigating for Utsumi to get them out of the forest. If she was honest with herself, she rather liked sitting Utsumi's shoulder. It was a nice change of pace from walking beside him. She'd preferred this way to get around in cat form.

The plan has been put together, the idea is simple. Persuade Tousen to sell Aizen out. Utsumi didn't know how trying to reason with Tousen was going to go, he expects to receive the same welcome he'd gotten from Tsukino, attack on sight. Those are the orders of Head Captain Yammomoto after all. He'd thought there must have been someone else who had suspected Aizen. Not everyone in this place could have been so blind as to fall for the stories that were told. It's things like this that make him wonder if the Soul Society is worth saving. The he thinks about the good that the majority of the Shinigami do, looking after the souls in the Rukongai, helping souls reach the Soul Society in the first place. The Soul Society was worth preserving if not for the Shinigami themselves then the souls that need them.

The silence may have been comfortable for some, it became too much as Yoruichi noticed Utsumi was walking almost on auto-pilot. He's been quiet again, _he's getting lost in his mind again _she mused. She nudged his face with hers as she was on his level. "Hey, talk to me, what's going on in that brain of yours?" she asked.

He could never understand how she could read him so well, _She knows me too well _he mused. Utsumi reached up and tickled Yoruichi behind the ears, "You're too smart for your own good. Just thinking about the Soul Society. If I succeed in helping to expose the real traitors, what am I actually changing? There will always be traitors. Am I saving the Soul Society or am I prolonging the inevitable?" he asked

Yoruichi knew where he was coming from but she couldn't understand what has caused this sudden lack of belief in his cause, "I guess we'll have to wait and see. There is no way to know the future, but I can say that I will always be here if you need me." She said nudging his face, "We should be nearly there. I think." she mentioned.

Utsumi frowned, "You think? I've followed you and you only 'think' we're nearly there? What if we're lost?" he said

Knowing that her plan worked and it distracted him from getting lost in his thoughts again, Yoruichi laughed, "We're fine, I know exactly where we are. We should be coming up to the edge of the forest shortly." she said confidently.

Her partner nodded, still unsure of where they were exactly. "Well lead the way." he said teasingly before growing serious, "Thank you for being here, Yoruichi." He didn't know how he would have done had she not arrived. Had it been as simple as finding Aizen and bringing him to justice he'd been fine, but with how complicated it's become with proving he's guilty or finding someone to verify Urahara's story, he's just glad she decided to follow him.

The fact that he'd felt like he had to thank her, bothered her. He should know that she wanted to be here for him, Yoruichi frowned, _where did he think she'd be? _She wanted to be here. "Nowhere I'd rather be." She said.

They saw beams of light through the trees and they knew that they were at the exit. Utsumi now had to prepare himself to meet Tousen. Utsumi didn't know much about Tousen except for the fact he was Aizen's puppet. Utsumi had seen Tousen a few times but had never had any interaction with him. Tousen thought he was better than most people, it's one reason Utsumi didn't like the man. Utsumi had heard stories of his Zanpakuto, the rumors were frightening. Utsumi just hopes the stories aren't true. He hoped that he could reason with him, however he prepared himself to have to fight him.

They exit the forest and find a storage room to hideout in. They need to find Tousen but they also need to avoid needless battles against low ranking Shinigami. Utsumi bundled into the storage room with Yoruichi, They'd made it to the Squad 9 area. He hopes that Tousen is here alone. He doesn't need any collateral damage on his conscience. He planned to confront Tousen, He'd try to lead the fight away but it's not really up to him. If Tousen attacks him there then he'd have no choice, however if he offers to move the fight then he'd do it.

Yoruichi knew the next battle was going to be key. If it could be kept to Utsumi reasoning with him to come clean, then things will go their way however if they end up fighting and Utsumi is forced to use Bankai, then the Reiatsu would raise alarms and the Captains will be brought into play. That was something that they wanted to avoid. She hopes that can continue to avoid doing battle with the Captains. She believed Utsumi could defeat them, however it would put him at risk and that is something that she couldn't live with. That was one the reasons she was here, to keep Utsumi safe and she won't fail him.


	26. Tousen vs Utsumi! The Battle Begins

**Don't own Bleach. Nearly at the end of this story, Would you guys want a sequel?  
**

Yoruichi volunteered to scout ahead along the rooftops to see if Tousen was in the area. Utsumi had rejected the idea at first until she reasoned that she could go in unnoticed and see if he is there. He accepted it and is now waiting just outside the storage room where the stopped to take a break. She wanted him to stay there to think about what he is going to say to Tousen. She had identified him as the most likely to tell him the truth because of his similar sense of justice to Utsumi. She thought that they might be able to reason with him on this point. That's what she hopes whether that will happen or not is another story. One thing she had learned about this situation is that you shouldn't expect anything to turn out the way you expect.

She had hopped from rooftop to rooftop looking out for Tousen. They had expected him to be with his Squad to avoid suspicion, however he was no where to seen as yet. She still had a way to go until she could be sure he's not here, but she has a feeling that something is going o go wrong. She just hoped that it doesn't go so wrong that Utsumi gets seriously hurt or worse. She knew he could handle himself if the time came to it, however she didn't want him feeling bad about killing these people if it could have been avoided.

Yoruichi hopped on top of the Squad 9 barracks for a better vantage point. She looked around the area near the barracks and she notices a small group of Shinigami surround a dark-skinned man she recognized as Tousen. She jumped down and ran for the storage container. She found him, he wasn't alone but it shouldn't be too hard to get him alone.

She arrived at the storage container and found Utsumi pacing like a caged animal. "Calm down, I'm back and I found him he's right near the barracks. Seeing as we are only talking to him it should be okay." She said leading him out of the room.

Utsumi was apprehensive about this plan. Would he listen and be willing to reason or would he immediately attack. He suspected that, after he destroyed Squad 13's barracks fighting against Kurpsutchi. He should have tried harder to avoid that fight or finish it before it escalated that far.

He headed to the Squad 9 barracks to confront Tousen about his involvement in the experiments. His plan has changed so many times that this has to work. If this doesn't work he doesn't know what he's going to do. He hoped Yoruichi could come up with a plan as he's all out of ideas short of attacking Aizen.

Utsui found Tousen surrounded by Shinigami. He approached him with trepidation. He was sure something was going to go wrong, there was something about the way Tousen is lingering in the place he'd be expected to be. Aizen was nowhere to be seen near the Squad 5 barracks. _So why way Tousen here? _he thought to himself. Utsumi considered leaving and coming back when Tousen was alone but knew that they could lose him that way and without another plan Tousen was their best choice. He was the most likely to abandon Aizen with the proper reason. Utsumi thought he knew how to get through to him.

They approached Tousen and before they could say aything he stated, "I don't know that Reiatsu, you must be the intruder." he stated.

This was the not the start that they had wanted. Utsumi and Yoruichi looked at each other and the cat leaped to the roof of the barracks to get out the way of the inevitable battle between the two. "I am, but I'm not here to hurt anyone." he was interrupted.

Tousen scoffed, "You people are destined to spill the blood of innocent people. It's just what you do, you don't look for any alternate solutions other than violence." he stated.

Utsumi bristled, he'd tried to avoid fights and when they were unavoidable he'd given them the option to leave. Utusmi blue eyes blazed, "No it's not. Apparently it's what Aizen does. Hurting people through experiments and you helped, you are no better than what he is!" he yelled passionately. He couldn't understand how a man, like Tousen, who had become a Shinigami to help people could be so easily tamed by Aizen.

Tousen looked thoughtful for a second, "I have no idea what you're talking about. It was the traitor Urahara who carried out those experiments. Justice was served." he said in a level tone. He was calm, under the pressure of Utsumi. He had nothing to worry about, Aizen's plan would make him more powerful than this whelp.

He could feel his anger rising, he had just insulted one of his friends, Utsumi could feel this getting heated the longer it went on, "You talk about justice but you have no idea what it is. How can justice be served when the real criminals are still free?"

Disagreeing, Tousen shook his head vigorously, "I know nothing of justice? I know more about the justice system in the Soul Society than most. I know how flawed it is. A special friend of mine was murdered and the criminal got away with it. I went to Central 46 demanding an audience, they threw me out like I was trash. I just wanted the needless bloodshed to stop." he said quietly, "So don't tell me I know nothing of justice!" He yelled.

Utsumi looked at Tousen coolly, "I understand getting justice for your friend, but what you did? What Aizen did? That is not justice. That was evil. I can't allow you to get away with it. Tell Central 46 that it was Aizen, get justice for my friends and I shall see about getting justice for yours." he tried to bargain.

Tousen smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Aizen wasn't anywhere near the place where those traitorous bastards were." his voice growing increasingly cocky.

Frowning, Utsumi tried to think of another way to get Tousen on his side, _I don't want to fight but it seems he doesn't want to help, _he mused. "You say you want the bloodshed to stop yet here you are guilty of destroying the lives of the Shinigami you experimented on and those you framed for it. You're friend would be ashamed." he said trying to get Tousen to crack.

Tousen drew his Zanapkuto and pointed it at Utsumi's throat, "You didn't know her." He whispered menacingly.

Staring at Tousen with emotionless eyes, Utsumi held his ground, "I know she wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to be person she knew. Not this monster who twisted the word justice to fit his actions." he said not taking his eyes of Tousen.

Tousen couldn't careless what this intruder said. He needed to dispose of him. If that meant bloodshed then so be it. He pulled back and said, "I think it's time I take care of this." He said coldly slashing down at Utsumi.

Utsumi managed to get his Zanpakuto out and blocked Tousen's attack. "This could have been prevented. _You _could have stopped this, Tousen. All you had to do was be honest with me." He said turning the tables, attacking Tousen. Utsumi got in a few early cuts. Utsumi backed away first "Just tell me Aizen was behind it all. I'll tell Central 46 you cooperated maybe you can get exiled." He said.

Tousen snorted, "Exiled for what exactly? I haven't done anything to go against the Soul Society. You, however, abandoned your Squad, conspired with known criminals to commit acts of treason and grievously harmed fellow Shinigami. Tell me who Central 46 are going to believe at this point?" Tousen said flying at Utsumi.

The idea that Central 46 would believe him on his word alone was laughable. Utsumi couldn't argue with that. He'd needed Tousen to turn on Aizen and it's looking less likely that he's going to do so. Utsumi needs another plan. Ichimaru is out of the question because by now he can sense Tousen in battle. "You're being manipulated. Aizen has taken your drive for justice and twisted it into something else entirely. You must know that." he said blocking Tousen's onslaught.

Tousen scowled, "He has done no such thing." he said swinging his Zanpakuto at Utsumi. _Aizen isn't manipulating me. He shares my distaste for bloodshed. The Soul Society would be happy drowning in blood _he thought to himself.

The cat looked on. _That didn't go according to plan_ she mused. The damage this is going to cause could be high especially if Utsumi is forced to use Bankai. She still had no idea what it did, but from the power she could feel from the the training room, it was not something to be taken lightly. She watched as Utsumi and Tousen battled, sharing blows, cuts and scratches. _ I hope Utsumi doesn't need his Bankai for this _she thought seeing the amount of Shinigami running out of the barracks to see the fight that is taking place.

Tousen shunpoes on top of a building in the area and looks down at Utsumi. "Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihiko." he says waving his Zanpakuto in a semi circle leaving a trail behind it. He stops and the trail turns into hundreds of blades.

The trail left by Tousen's Zanpakuto was threatening, Utsumi could feel it. Utsumi looked up at Tousen and the trail his Zanapkuto has left. His eyes widen, _damn it, this is getting out of hand_ he thought. "Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!" His Zanpakuto changed quickly and he yelled, "Kurenjingu no taki!" The water came through quickly and Utsumi directed it at Tousen's on coming blades hoping to deflect them. No luck, they kept coming, Utsumi shunpoed out of the way.

Tousen saw the waves come for him and shunpoed again. "That was unexpected."

The fact that Tousen dodged his attack was disheartening. Utsumi knew he'd have to use his other attack. It was more damaging to the surrounding area but he'd have to use it. He just hoped he wasn't forced to use Bankai.


	27. Tousen's Bankai! Into The Darkness

**Don't own Bleach**

As there was a lull in the fighting, the two men had a chance to regroup. Utsumi's face turned stoic. He didn't want for it to turn out this way. It was simple, all Tousen had to do was tell him that Aizen was behind the experiments. He could then approach either Head Captain Yammamoto or Central 46 with Tousen. However now he will going to Central 46 with a beaten Tousen to explain his crimes. Utsumi's hopes he won't have to use his Bankai for that.

Tousen rocketed to Utsumi engaged him in a power struggle, "What happened to those poor Shinigami was unfortunate. However the guilty have already been charged." he said smirking, knowing full well that what happened was for the greater good of the evolution of Shinigami and Hollows.

Fighting back, Utsumi put more pressure on the duel hoping to get an advantage. He kicked Tousen back and went on the offensive. Hacking and slashing at Tousen. His Zanpakuto causing sparks to come off at the point of contact. "Why are you lying? This isn't justice. This is corruption!" He yelled starting to get frustrated with the lies that ooze out of the man's mouth.

Being called corrupt was not something Tousen took lightly. Central 46 was corrupt, the Soul Society was corrupt. Tousen's anger swelled, "Corrupt? What is corrupt about ridding the Soul Society of it's criminals?" he yelled attacking Utsumi again with a barrage of piercing stabs and cuts. The blood began to flow readily from his torso as the wounds increased.

Utsumi grabbed his side and checked the blood flow. _This is bad_ he thought sardonically to himself. "Ridding the Soul Society of it's criminals? How have you done that? You're still here. No matter how you justify it, no matter your reasons, your actions in aiding Aizen have made you just as much of monster as what he is." he lectured. "Kurenjingu no taki!" He yelled again, the torrent of water came flooding behind him and he launched forward toward Tousen bringing the water with him.

He was gloating internally at injuring his enemy, Tousen stood and watched as the barrage came towards him. _This certainly is interesting_ he mused. Utsumi's attack came at him fast and he couldn't get out of the way and he went under. He couldn't breath. He was submerged. He tried his hardest to get out but he found himself getting drawn further in. _What is this? I can't escape_ he panicked. With a crash he landed on the floor. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Watching the water consume Tousen, Utsumi stood and looked on with aloofness as his opponent struggled for air. "You're done. This battle is over, now tell the truth.? he demanded, not forgetting the reason he was embroiled in this battle to begin with.

Tousen, still breathing heavily, smirked, "Is that what you think? This battle won't be over until one of us is dead." He bellowed, "Bankai." He called.

A series of rings appear in front of Tousen. They emit a white glow with a grown black aura within it's circle. The aura grows and expands and creates a space surrounding them making everything dark. Tousen smirks, _he can't comprehend what this is, he's done_ he thinks evilly. His Bankai blocks hearing, sight and even smell. _He won't be able to do anything about it.  
_

Utsumi's eyes widen slightly, _Bankai? He has a Bankai?_ He thought in a panic, he schooled his features and he prepared himself for what ever Tousen's Bankai can do. He has trained with Urahara, he can take on this man.

Yoruichi saw Tousen unleash his Bankai with wide eyes and gulped. _Bankai? Tousen has Bankai? That would have been helpful to know beforehand _she thought as she saw the two men engulfed in the zeppelin shaped Bankai. The last thing she saw was Utsumi's face and how it remained still and unflinching as he was swallowed up by his opponents Bankai. This gave her hope that he will be okay and manage to figure a way out.

It was all black and empty. Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing to see, hear or smell. It was if everything around him has been sealed off from him. _Yoruichi, she'd better be okay_ he thought worried about his feline partner. _If you want to get out of here, forget about the outside. Concentrate and trust in me, I'll get you out,_ his Zanpakuto all but yelled in his mind.

Tousen started speaking, "It's frightening isn't it? Not being able to see anything? Hear anything? This is Enma Koorogi. It takes away a person's ability sense Reiatsu, sight, hearing and even smell. It's almost like hell isn't it?" he mocks.

Standing in a pitch black hell that numbs his senses, Utsumi takes note that it takes away senses but what about Tousen's? _Does it take away his senses as well? Or is he immune to the effects? How do I combat something I can't see? _His train of thought is derailed as he feels the shooting pain in his stomach as Tousens blade pierces through his body. The blood on the blade protruding from his abdomen. _Damn it, what can I do against this?_ he thought. His Zanpakuto said trust in her and she'll get him out. _What did that mean? __If I use Bankai here, I'll probably kill myself, _he thought. If he doesn't do anything soon he's going to die anyway so he may as well try something, "Kaiyō nami!" The pillar of water came crashing through the top of the dome and broke the power of Tousen's Bankai. Utsumi, using his Reiatsu, widens the water surrounding the two men and says, "This is over Tousen." He said bringing the water crashing down around them in a straight drop. The water cascaded down and washed away surrounding Shinigami and small buildings leaving the Squad 9 area almost bare.

Tousen was slumped against a washed out building, _damn it, I got to get up. It's not over yet_ his thoughts were interrupted when he felt the point of a blade contact his throat. "What do you want?" Tousen bit out. "I don't have anything to say to you. I just hope you know that if you go against Aizen, you're going to lose." He said with a knowing smirk.

Had enough of Tousen's attitude, Utsumi sighed, "Don't make me kill you Tousen." he started, "I don't want to, just tell me where I can get proof of what Aizen did." he demanded.

Not fearing death, Tousen laughed as best he could, "Proof? You expect someone as smart as Aizen to leave proof? You're a fool. If Aizen did what you said, he'd probably have thought about every last detail and how to erase any incriminating evidence. If this whole thing is about proving Aizen guilty, then you're wasting your time."

Utsumi frowned, _there must be something he could do, _"That's why you're going to tell Head Captain everything you know about it and your involvement. The victims of these experiments deserve justice and you are keeping that from them. Isn't that what Central 46 did to you and your friend?"

Tousen bristled, "If you are going to kill me get on with it, otherwise you better get out of here, the Captain's will be here soon." He said. Tousen could feel himself fading out. He was beaten, he knew it, but he didn't want to let the intruder go.

Looking for Yoruichi he looked everywhere. Unti lhe turned to find Yoruichi already on his shoulder he started walking away but paused before leaving, "I hope I don't see you again" he kept moving before saying, "for your sake." Utsumi knew, at their current level, he could easily beat Tousen again. He could kill him, but it was clear to Utsumi that he was being manipulated by Aizen. He didn't know why, Tousen seemed to be an intelligent man, he could go far in the Gotei 13 but instead he allied himself with Aizen? What other explanation is there other than him being manipulated to act for Aizen.

The blind man, still slumped against the wall, heard Utsumi's passing message. _For my sake? You don't know what you're meddling in, boy_ he thought.

Utsumi approached Yoruichi holding his side, and she jumped up on his shoulder, "It's done, he didn't tell me anything to help. He just kept spouting lies. I don't understand, how does a strong, intelligent man like Tousen allow himself to get manipulated by a snake like Aizen? " he asked.

Yoruichi understood how, Aizen oozed a charisma and a charm that could persuade someone to chop off their own arm if it helped his cause, "Don't get caught up in those thoughts. Are your injuries going to be okay?" she asked concernedly.

Checking the extent of his wounds, he saw the blood seep through his fingers, Utsumi nodded, "I'm fine. What should we do now?" he asked.

The cat looked at him not believing him and said, "I might have an idea. I need to find someone." she said. "before that we will go the Sokyoku Hill. To patch you up."

Her partner just looked at her oddly, "Who do we need to find?" he questioned.

Yoruichi looked away, "Sui Feng." she said sighing.


	28. Flashback!

**Don't own Bleach**

_**Flashback - Just after Utsumi left the Soul Society**_

_Aizen had walked around the Soul Society basking in his victory. He had outsmart everyone. Aizen had proven he was the smartest in the entire Soul Society. No matter what anyone else thought, he won. His experiments were significant to the future evolution of Shinigami and Hollows. His plan to reach a benevolent race is slowly coming together. Ichimaru and Tousen had done exactly as he said. To Aizen this was what he wanted out of these people, not someone to continue to question him or bark orders at him. He wanted someone to do as they are told and these two carried out the role perfectly. He smirked, having obedient subordinates was a nice feeling to have._

_It was the middle of the night and he had called to meet Ichimaru and Tousen in the forest behind Sokyoku hill. They were there as they were told to. Ichimaru with the smarmy grin of his and Tousen with ever-present stoicism. Aizen knew that they were the perfect duo to help him reach his goal. Tousen was easy to manipulate with his goal for justice against Central 46, all he did was promise to bring the Soul Society to its knees. Ichimaru was a little more difficult, so he played on his ambition and cut throat nature, saying that he could have the power to destroy the Soul Society himself._

_Tousen and Ichimaru looked up at Aizen's arrival to see him with a smug look on his face as he approached. "What did you need us for Sosuke?" Tousen asked._

_Aizen looked at them with his brow, judging eyes, "A Shinigami left the Soul Society today. Unauthorized, no doubt sympathizing with Urahara and the other experiment subjects." He informed them._

_Ichimaru was first to respond, "Ain't that something the Head Captain has to worry about?" He asked_

_Aizen shook his head, "Yes, but we need to be prepared for when he comes back. He will be back looking for something, anything to prove Urahara's innocent. He may not pose much of a threat but we have to end him when he comes back."_

_Tousen argued, "Why would he come back? He's escaped, why would he bother coming back for someone he doesn't even know?"_

_Aizen regarded Tousen for a moment, "Because he will compulsively do, what he feels is, the right thing. He will do it because he feels he must."_

_Ichimaru snickered, "Fool, I will just have to cut him down." He said laughing._

_The glare he got from Tousen was enough to stop his laugh, "Don't be foolish Gin, why do it yourself when every other Shinigami will want to take him down? It would only draw attention to yourself." he retorted._

_Aizen had enough, "It doesn't matter, he won't be able to do anything. He'll be a minor pest. One that will be exterminated by the Gotei 13." He said arrogantly. "Then we just have to bide our time and we'll be more powerful than any Shinigami and any Hollow." He boasted and left.  
_

_Ichimaru and Tousen bowed as Aizen took his leave. They watched him go, walking with an aura of confidence surrounding him. Aizen had given them the opportunity to become powerful, more powerful than either of them have dreamed. The experiments had been a means to an end. The Shinigami they used had to be sacrificed in order for evolution to take effect. It was all done for the greater good._

_Tousen looked to Gin, "So Gin, do you really think that Aizen is right and the man who left will be back?" He asked out of curiosity._

_Gin's face never changed, "Ain't got a clue. It doesn't matter, I heard he was only a Third seat. He left his Squad after his Lieutenant, __Lisa Yadomaru, _ was used in the experiments. I don't think they were close but I guess he couldn't handle the pressure and he snapped then left." he explained

_Tousen nodded, "It doesn't matter either way, he goes against us he will die."_

**_End Flashback_**


	29. Back in The World Of The Living

**Don't own Bleach**

Urahara didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his shop thinking of ways he can help get Utsumi and Yoruichi home. This was what had popped into his mind. He was apprehensive about the reception he was to receive. He knew he wasn't their favorite person because of what happened but he needs to talk to them. He decided to come alone. He'd rather not have Tessai with him for this. They might get the wrong idea that they were for trouble.

He walked into the warehouse, looking around for any sign of his hosts. He should have done this sooner. This is long overdue, we wondered if they would be willing to leave the past in the past. _I doubt it _he thought as he remembered one of them was his former Lieutenant. He smiled as he remembered their bickering and fighting. He would always have fond memories of her no matter how she felt about him these days. He worried about them, not all the time, when they crossed his mind and he saw their bodies with hollow masks and hollowfied body parts it's one of his biggest regrets.

He found a set of stairs leading down, he followed them down to find a large orange barrier surrounding two combatants. He saw the large figure first, the group of smaller people outside the barrier. It didn't look like they knew he was here or if they even cared. He approached the group imagining them all drawing their swords and impaling him and sticking him to the wall.

The skinny blonde haired one stood up first and said, "I didn't expect to see you again, Kisuke." He said blankly. "What could possible bring you here?" He'd asked.

Kisuke laughed nervously, "Well the thing is, Shinji, I want to apologize, I know I wasn't the one to do this to you but I failed to fix it and for that I'm sorry." He said his head bowed.

The short blonde girl stood up next and shouted, "It's not you're fault Kisuke. It's not like you planned for this to happen!"

Shinji scowled at the short girl, "Hiyori, stop shouting at him and let him get to the reason he's really here for." He said looking at Urahara knowingly, "C'mon Kisuke, don't think I'm stupid."

Urahara nodded, "I think it's best if I tell you all at the same time." He said look pointedly at the barrier. "How's it going anyway?"

Shinji looked up and thought for a moment, "It was tough, it took a while but we got through it relatively unscathed." he said not wanting to go into details about what it was like to put more guilt on his shoulders.

Urahara nodded knowing that he was keeping something from him. "I understand." They waited in silence until the two combatants were finished inside the barrier.

The group of exiles regrouped together with the large frame of Hatchigen Ushoda being surrounded by them. Shinji Hirako seemed to be the leader of the group. The skinny blonde man commanded respect with just a word or a look. Stood next to him was Urahara's former second in command, she was short with blonde hair, Hiyori Sarugaki. Behind her, was the former Lieutenant of Squad 8 Lisa Yadomaru. Wiping his face with a towel next to her was the silver-haired, tall and muscular Kensei Muguruma. Rojuro Otorbashi, Love Aikawa and Mashiro Kuno were sat in front of them. Shinji spoke first, "Why are you here Urahara?" the blonde man asked.

Urahara didn't know what to say, he couldn't ask them for help. He couldn't help them when they needed and seeing them had just reinforced that, "I thought I'd let you know that there are still some in the Soul Society who believe we were the victims of Aizen's schemes." He started but was interrupted by Hiyori.

"So what, Kisuke? It doesn't matter anymore, we're done. We were tossed away like trash. Take your Soul Society and leave use alone." she said.

Urahara turned to Lisa Yadomaru and said, "I don't know your relationship with him or if there was one but it was your third seat Utsumi Kaito. He's in the Soul Society fighting for you, all of you, trying to find something on Aizen to prove he's guilty."

Lisa looked stunned. She knew Utsumi, she wouldn't say she knew him well, but he was always polite enough, hard-working. _He didn't have anything to do with it, why is he risking his life to try to help them? _Her face must have given away what she was thinking because she saw Urahara smirking at her.

Urahara looked at them all, "I know what Lisa's thinking. 'Why is he doing this?' I know why he's doing this. It's because he believes that it's the right thing to do." He said

Hiyori scoffed, "Yeah right, what does he want from us if he manages to pull it off?" She asked skeptically.

Urahara smiled, thinking of his friend, "Nothing, nothing at all. He isn't like that, for him it's all about doing the right thing. I just thought you should know."

Lisa had been silent since knowing who it was. She was curious, just how strong was Utsumi now. He was just a Third seat and a generous Third seat. She'd tried to talk the Captain out of promoting him but he'd insisted. "Kisuke, last time I checked, Utsumi wasn't anything more than a Third seat. What makes you so sure about him?" she asked

Urahara smiled wistfully remembering the months training with him, "Well, for months we'd train every other day. He got strong, really strong. He had training from Tessai, Yoruichi and myself. In just a few months with us he's improved massively, he'd easily beat a Captain one on one."

The group looked around and Shinji whistled, "Okay, so why are you telling us?" He'd asked what was on everyone elses mind.

Urahara smirked, "Well if he succeeds and Aizen innocence is questioned, I figured with you guys around to tell your side of the story it could tip the balance in Kaito's favor."

Shinji smirked, "We'll talk it over and get back to ya." he said essentially dismissing Urahara, who bowed and left with out a fuss. Shinji left the group and called to Lisa to follow him. They moved far enough away from the group to have a private conversation, "How well do you know this Utsumi? Do you think he can take Aizen?" he asked.

Lisa looked thoughtful. What did she know about him. When they were in Squad 8 together they passed in the barracks, he'd let her go through the doors first. If she was carrying a large stack of papers he'd help with doors or lighten her load. He'd be polite and hard-working. He'd had potential back then but what is he like now? She couldn't really say. "He was polite and hardworking. He'd train really hard, harder than most. However that was then. He's probably changed. The potential was there to grow. If he trained as hard as Urahara had said, then he could give Aizen a good fight at least.

Shinji nodded, "What do you think we should do?" He asked

She thought for a moment before responding, "It's as Hiyori said, it doesn't matter anymore. I think we should leave them to it and get on with our lives." she said.

Shinji nodded, "I think that's for the best, go let the rest know what the plan is." Lisa nodded and headed off the group. "Whoever you are Utsumi Kaito, good luck."


	30. The Bee and The Cat! Reunited

**Don't own Bleach**

Yoruichi had taken Utsumi back to the underground training grounds under Sokyoku Hill to tend to his wounds. The battle with Tousen had taken its toll. The use of Tousen's Bankai had taken him by surprise. He may have handled it, but he had still suffered serious wounds. Before she could go see Sui Feng she had to heal Utsumi as much as she could. She knew that, while like this, he'd be easy pickings for any Shinigami. Yoruichi looked down at Utsumi with bandages wrapped around his torso and the top of his arms. She was satisfied with her work and grabbed his hand and waited for him to wake up.

Utsumi peeled his eyes open and, just as he thought, Yoruichi had taken him to the hidden area under Sokyoku Hill. He knew he had to heal but he thought he could do it on the move. Yoruichi has a plan and he's itching to get it started. He groans as he sat up. He found Yoruichi clasping his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked

Yoruichi looked at him, _he's asking __**me**__ if everything is okay? _she thought. "I'm fine. _You_ are going to be fine." she began, "I didn't know Tousen had Bankai. I think we should assume that Ichimaru and Aizen have Bankai as well. I'm proud of you for taking on Tousen's Bankai with only your Shikai. Why didn't you use Banai?" she asked.

Utsumi smiled. He remembered his time training with it back in Urahara's basement fondly. The sheer power of what it can do is scary. He doesn't want to use it. He will if he has to, but he doesn't want to. "I didn't use it because it wouldn't have changed anything." he said not revealing that it could have killed him.

Yoruichi frowned, "'Wouldn't have changed anything', what does that mean?" she asked.

The injured man sighed, "I won. I won without using my Bankai. The only thing using my Bankai would have done was endanger everyone there and I couldn't allow that." he said looking away.

Yoruichi squeezed his hand, "I know you couldn't." she agreed, "Now, Sui Feng isn't the friendliest of people. She'll probably attack you. What you got to do is bring her back here." she explained.

Utsumi nodded, "How do you suppose I bring her back here? Club her over the head and sling her over my shoulder?" he said jokingly.

The purple haired woman smiled, "If you could get close enough to club her over the head without her seeing you then you could. I was going to do this myself while you rest here and heal up." she explained

Utsumi looked skeptical at first while thinking it through, "Okay but be careful." he said. Yoruichi nodded and kissed him.

Before turning to leave she looked at him, "I won't be long." she said transforming into a cat.

Yoruichi made her way to the Squad 2 barracks. Her mind was racing with the possible reaction she's going to get. She knew it was sudden, the way she left. It wasn't ideal but she couldn't let her best friends be punished for something they didn't do. _Surely Sui Feng __could understand that_ she though to herself hopefully. She liked Sui Feng, she was uptight it was funny. The laughs she had when she was teasing her about Kisuke. It was regrettable that she had to leave her behind but the decision forced her hand and there was no choice. She hopped from building to building in cat form, _I miss Utsumi's shoulder_ she mused.

* * *

Utsumi thought he would speak to Siegi no Torento while Yoruichi was off finding her old friend. In truth he was taking his mind off of the fact that she was alone out there, in cat form. He sat down on the floor, closed his eyes and tried to communicate with his Zanpakuto. He always preferred going to see her instead of dragging her out. She was temperamental so he didn't to disturb her by forcing her to come out of her comfort zone just to see him.

_He walks along the beach to find his usual spot. He sat down and waited for her as usual. She was on her way out of the water when he noticed her. She was serene, calm, as if nothing had happened here. He was fighting a Shinigami using Bankai and she looked like she was well rested. She came out and sat next to him. The silence was comfortable. There wasn't any tension, the ocean was calm. "Yoruichi's got a plan, if things go our way, we should be close to finishing this." he said confidently._

_The Spirit nodded and looked at the ocean, "You've done all I've asked. No matter what happens, you made me proud. We are close Kaito, close to the end, I can feel it." she said plainly. She looked at Kaito who smiled a little, "She makes you happy." Seeing the look of confusion on his face, "The cat lady. She's the one that calmed my ocean."_

_Utsumi looked away, "Yeah, I guess she does. But you know that you've played a big part in all of this." He said, she looked at him tilting her head in confusion, "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't believed in me." He said._

_The Spirit's mouth twitched, "It's easy to believe in someone if they have faith in you." She said before getting up and heading to the ocean without another word. Utsumi may have been mistaken but he thought he saw a tear escape her eye._

_Utsumi smiled as she disappeared in the ocean before writing in the sand Thank you and left the beach with a parting glance to the ocean, her ocean._

* * *

Yoruichi sat outside the Squad 2 looking for any sign of her old friend. Her short frame or her busy body walk. Anything that makes her stand out from the mass of bodies that are loitering down by the entrance to the barracks. It was then that she noticed it. Her little friend walking as impatiently as she ever did, however it was then that she lost sight as she shunpoed away. Yoruichi, in cat form, was quick but not as quick as Sui Feng. _Back to square one _she thought. She heard a voice from behind her, "I never thought I'd see you again, but to my surprise, someone told me there was a cat sat on a roof outside and I had to see it for myself."

_She got better_ she mused as she turned and said, "Well, I had to save Kisuke so you have time to confess your feelings for him." she said jokingly to test the waters.

Sui Feng scowled, "That lazy, no good, son of bitch, he took you away from me. It's his fault that you had to leave!" she yelled.

The cat shook its head, "No, I chose this Sui Feng, if you want a full explanation come to Sokyoku Hill with me and I'll explain what happened and why I had to leave." she promised.

Sui Feng looked doubtful for a moment before nodding, "I'll come with you." She looked at the cat for a moment, "Did you need to climb on my back?" She asked.

Yoruichi thought for a moment. She was used to riding around on Utsumi's shoulder, but she could do this, "If you don't mind." She climbed on and Sui Feng shunpoed off towards Sokyoku Hill.


	31. Final Plans! The End Is Near

**Don't** **own Bleach.**

Yoruichi and Sui Feng reached the underground base quickly, Sui Feng was highly efficient in shunpo leaving Yoruichi impressed with her improvements. "You're better than the last time I saw you." She mentioned.

Sui Feng scoffed, "Well when the person you're closest to just leaves, you have a lot more time to train." she said coldly.

It left Yoruichi looking away. She didn't want to leave Sui Feng. She had to. She had to help Kisuke and Tessai. She couldn't allow them to be at the mercy of Central 46, she had to do something. They entered the underground training ground to find Utsumi sat in a meditative pose with his Zanpakuto sticking out of the ground in front of him. She looked him over to check his injuries, he seemed okay much to her relief.

Sui Feng saw the lean man sat there. She recognized him from the descriptions given by the other Shinigami who have met him as well as from the Captains. She saw him sat there and Yoruichi approach him as if he were an ally and it was if she had been slapped. _First she leaves with known criminals, then she helps one back in to the Soul Society?_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't believe it. Her mentor, someone she looked up to, idolized, was involved with criminals again.

As if sensing her former pupil's thoughts she interrupted them, "I know what you're thinking just let me expl..." she began getting interrupted by Sui Feng.

She was irate, _unbelievable_ she thought angrily, "Explain? Explain how you're with the deserter, or how your deserter has incapacitated three Shinigami so far not to mention abandoned their post to be with the exiles and your precious Kisuke just like you did. Why did you bother coming back, you should have just stayed away!" She shouted, voice dripping with anger and venom.

Yoruichi flinched _is that what she thought? I abandoned her? I had to she must understand that_ she thought beginning to regretting bringing Sui Feng here, "I know you're mad, but you have to understand I did what I had to. What would you have done if I were in Kisuke's position?" She asked. Seeing Sui Feng look at the floor she continued, "I know it hurt and I'm sorry believe me, we need your help." she said motioning to Utsumi.

Utsumi had watched the exchange, he could understand how hurt Sui Feng felt when Yoruichi left. At the time it probably felt like she wasn't coming back. It reminded of his time in Kusajishi and with Old Lady Kameyo. He knew the pain Sui Feng felt then, he it well. Whereas he used to pain to help the people of Kusajishi and the souls in the Soul Society, she turned it inward and it changed from hurt to anger and she was beginning to unleash that anger at Yoruichi. He'd allow her to let it out but as soon as she goes too far he'd put a stop to it.

Yoruichi saw Sui Feng's shoulders slumped as she exhaled. "Are you ready to listen?" She asked. Sui Feng nodded and Yoruichi began to explain how Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen had planned everything. The experiments to blur the lines between Hollow and Shinigami to make themselves even more powerful than both. The disappearances of the souls from the Rukongai and the Shinigami from Squad 9, the events leading up to Urahara catching Aizen in the act of hollowfying. She also explained that they have no way to prove any of it.

Sui Feng was skeptical, the story seemed unbelievable. She may not have liked Urahara but she must admit, he didn't seem like the type to carry out experiments on other Shinigami. "Let's say I believe you, what can I do?" she asked.

Yoruichi sighed in relief, "We need you to tell Yammamoto. You can get in to see him, tell hime what I told you, make him listen if he still refuses tell him we will be on Sokyoku Hill." she said numbly.

Utsumi was aware of what Sokyoku Hill was it was an execution ground. _How fitting for it to end there_ he thought to himself. He knew either way, no matter what happened that it would end there. Once Yammamoto knew where they were, he'd send his strongest Captains to capture them. It just depends on whether he listened to Sui Feng whether it would end well or not.

Sui Feng saw the acceptance cross the deserter's face. _He was willing to die for this_ she noticed. If he was willing to die for this, then she had to at least try to help them. If Yammamoto listened to her about Aizen, then he would have saved the Soul Society and should be allowed to return to his Squad along with the others. However if they were wrong, then he would be cut down by whoever Yammamoto sends. It was a risky plan, but, after listening to their story, it's the only thing left to do. "This plan is going to get you killed, both of you. Surely you have something else? Anything else." she asked heatedly, not wanting Yoruichi to sacrifice herself for this stranger.

Yoruichi shook her head and said, "We tried getting one of them to confess, we checked Aizen's quarters. We asked Captain Kyoraku for help, which obviously he didn't give and we understand that. We put him in a difficult position. Which is why this is our last option."

Sui Feng snorted, "It's stupid. This man is going to get you killed. You should go back to where you came from. I'll take care of him." she pointed at Utsumi.

Utsumi laughed, "'Take care of me?' Just like Aizen took care the subjects of his experiments? No thank you, I'll take my chances with Yammamoto." He sighed before continuing, "We need you to talk to Yammamoto, tell him what we told you. He'll either come to Sokyoku Hill himself or send someone to bring me into custody, where I will be sent to Central 46 for sentencing." he said telling his plan.

Yoruichi's eyes widened, _he was sacrificing himself_ she put together the pieces of his plan. _What about me...us?_ she wondered. She looked at him, he was looking at her as if he missed his chance. That's when she knew. She knew that he was going to get himself captured. "I guess I'm going to have to pull your ass out of the fire?" she asked lightly.

Utsumi nodded, "I guess this is the part that I'm glad you decided to join me. Had you not been here, I'd end up locked away." he said looking at her hoping she got the underlying message in there, _I need you_.

Yoruichi smiled at him, "I figured, I'll have the portal here prepared by the time you'll be taken. I just hope Yammamoto comes by himself." she said worried about her partner's well-being, "Sui Feng, you can go. Give us three days. Three days to get the portal sorted and our plan finalized." She approached her former pupil and grabbed her shoulders, "This isn't goodbye Sui Feng. We'll see each other again. I promise." She said smiling at the shorter woman.

The former pupil didn't know what to say, she was thankful she got to see Yoruichi again but on the other hand, she's probably going away again. "Just make sure you stay safe." She said staring daggers at Utsumi before shunpoing away.

Utsumi exhaled, three days. He had three more days until he had to be on top of Sokyoku Hill. He didn't want it to be this way. In an ideal world, there would have been incriminating evidence in Aizen's home, Tosen would have confessed. He and Yoruichi could have dragged Tosen to Head Captain themselves and been back at Urahara's to give him the good news but not one thing went their way. Aizen had covered his tracks perfectly, Tosen was so strongly manipulated he wouldn't know the right thing to do if it was obvious. It was complication after complication and now as a last resort he is turning himself over and is risking Yoruichi's life. _If only there was another way._


	32. Broken Promises

**Don't own Bleach**

Three days. They have three more days until this is over. He knew the plan was reckless, he was just as likely to be cut down by whoever is sent my Yammamoto. He's exhausted all the viable options to him at this point, he wished he'd just accused Aizen publicly. If he were to do it now, it'd look like he was trying got pass blame for his actions. No, he couldn't do that, but he could try to explain to Yammamoto or Central 46, whoever he sees first. He hopes it's Yammamoto, at least he'd have some time to explain before they take him away, but Utsumi knew that, based on how this has turned out, he's just as likely to turn around and cut off his head on sight.

He watched Yoruichi out of the corner of his eye as she was setting everything up to open a portal to the world of the living. He knew she would have to open some special portal so they can't follow, Utsumi had no idea about that sort of thing, that's Urahara's field of expertise. He looks at the furrow in her brow as she concentrates on constructing the portal, _she should just go now and leave this to me_ he thought to himself. He'd be lying if he said that he wanted her to leave him, but it would be selfish to let her stay while things are going the way they are. The thought that she could get captured because she insisted on helping him in this foolish crusade of his gives Utsumi a sick feeling as his stomach drops to his feet.

She could feel him watching her. She was always aware of when someones eyes were on her. This was no different, he'd been watching her through furtive glances for a while. She didn't need to read his mind to tell what he's thinking, it's written all over his face. When he's fighting, she can't read him at all, now she can read him like a book. He's feeling confused about what he should do. She knows what he should do, he should fight them and make them listen, not just surrender to them as if he is guilty of anything more than trying to show those ignorant to the truth what really happened and who really did it.

Yoruichi knew that if things didn't go as planned on top of Sokyoku hill, they'd have to run. They'd have to run down here and through the portal, however, if the Shinigami that arrive are quick then they might be able to follow them through the portal and she couldn't endanger Kisuke and Tessa. She had a plan to be able to go through the portal with it instantly closing behind them, that is if they follow. They may get lucky and they only send one or two Captains, if that is the case Utsumi and her can take care of it. She just hoped that he'd be prepared to do what he had to survive.

He continued to watch her for a little while longer before he headed over to his rock, where he sat and lead his head back and looked up at the blue sky ceiling. _No matter what happens, I've failed. I couldn't do anything about Aizen or any of them_ he thought despairingly. He thought about all the people in his life who he failed. Urahara and Tessai, they may not have asked him to do this but it would have cleared their names. The other exiles, the ones who had to suffer through the experiments, they were the ones who would really benefit from this, they could have had more research into curing them instead of being kicked out because of the barbaric actions of a power-hungry bastard like Aizen. Siegi no Torento, all of what she'd given him had been for this, and for him to be unable to pay her back makes him feel even more blue than what he already was. Yoruichi, he'd promised her the choice on returning to the Soul Society. At least with the others he didn't promise them anything. He'd failed Yoruichi the most.

After fixing the frame-work for the portal, she looked over at Utsumi and noticed his postion, lying back against the rock with his hands linked behind his head. _Oh god, he's__ losing himself in his thoughts again_ she'd seen it a few times, she knew the signs. She marched over to him and said, "We're going to win. It might not be this time but we will win." she said. She was sure that he was thinking that they aren't going to beat Aizen.

He pinned her with a look from his piercing blue eyes, "Maybe, but that doesn't change that I failed. I couldn't give you the chance to return to the Soul Society." he said, he could see she was going to disagree but he put up a hand to stop her before continuing, "Don't lie, I know you wanted the choice. I could see it in your eyes. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." he said looking back up.

She wanted to draw him from his thoughts but it seems that she pushed him further in, "Can I tell you something?" she asked. Utsumi looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She took that has a yes, "Don't do this to yourself, I want you to understand that this couldn't be helped. We still got one more chance to do this but we have to be prepared for that to fail." she said.

Focusing back on the ceiling, he nodded. He felt Yoruichi curl up to his side and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, I promised you that you would get to come back as a free woman but I couldn't give it to you." he apologized without looking down.

Sighing, Yoruichi lifted her head and looked at him with narrowed golden eyes, "I want you to stop apologizing. Not everyone is able to see what is obvious to others. It is what it is. I'm sure things will turn out well in the end." she said resting her head back on his chest.

Looking down at the purple tresses splayed over his torso, he knew how he wanted it to end. If it couldn't end with the truth coming out then it would end with them leaving the Soul Society behind together. He planted a kiss to the top of her head, "As long as I'm with you, it turned out well enough." He whispered, hoping Yoruichi was asleep.

He was startled when he heard Yoruichi whisper, "Me too." She felt Utsumi still for a moment, "I know we promised to talk about it after this. No matter what happens, we are surviving this. We will get our chance." she promised as she settled into his chest.


	33. Utsumi Kaito vs Kenpachi Kiganjo!

**Don't own Bleach**

Three days had passed by quickly for Sui Feng. She had spent the last three days following Aizen around. _If Lady Yoruichi suspected him of carrying out those experiments, he must have something to do with it_ she thought. She followed him to his Squad barracks to his residence. She was getting frustrated, she followed him for three days. Three days and all he did was perform his Lieutenant duties and worked more because his Squad Captain had been taken away. She ran out of time. She wanted more time to investigate and gather information on the man, however she had agreed with Yoruichi on three days and they are up.

She formally requested a meeting with Head Captain Yammamoto. Initially she was told to wait a couple of days but once she told them that it involved the intruder, she was granted admittance immediately. _Should I tell him of her suspicions of Aizen? Yoruichi's suspicions of Aizen? No, you only agreed to do this. _she reasoned. She couldn't get anymore involved than she already is. She has to think of how she's going to report how she knows where they are.

In the Head Captain's office, she found Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake in a heated discussion with the older man, until he banged his cane on the floor effectively silencing them. "Enough, without any new evidence, we cannot pursue a change in decision." he said with finality. The room suffered a tense silence for a moment before Yammamoto noticed Sui Feng, "And what do you have to tell Sui Feng?" He asked

Sui Feng looked from the two Captain's to Yammamoto. She wondered what they were talking about,_ could they be talking about Aizen? _she pondered. Could Yoruichi and the deserter have approached these two first. It would make sense, the deserter was in Captain Kyoraku's Squad. She bowed in front of the old man, "Sir, the intruder was spotted on top of Sokyoku Hill." She said professionally.

Yammamoto cracked one eye open, "Just how did you come by such information?" He asked, skeptical about how she would know the exact location of intruders. She could sense his Reiatsu, but that could only get a general area.

Looking at the floor averting her gaze for the old man. _Just one look from the old man is enough, who knows what he could do in battle _she mused. "A passing member of my Squad noticed someone they didn't recognise head up that way, it was the logical place to go based on the direction he would head." she explained.

Assessing her with his one eye for a moment before shutting it again, he sighed, "Send the Captain of Squad 11 to apprehend the intruder." he ordered. He knew that the two Captain's would disagree but he needs to set an example for all the other Shinigami

Eyes widening at the order of sending the brute known as Kenpachi Kiganjo to arrest someone. Kyoraku would have laughed at the absurdity of the large man arresting someone had it been under different circumstances. "Head Captain, you can't send him to arrest him. He'll bring back his head." He complained.

The white-haired Captain shared the same view as Kyoraku but was more level-headed about his approach, "Head Captain, why not go yourself. If you arrest him yourself, would that not set an example to the others?" Ukitake reasoned with old man, he couldn't stand by and let the barbarian of Squad 11 cut down the man.

The Head Captain opened his eye a slither seeing the argument being made, "Shunsui, Jushiro, I see your point. I will go myself and take Kenpachi Kiganjo with me." He said leaving no room for debate as he got up to send for the Captain of Squad. He left the room with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Sui Feng. They all shared a look as if to say they all knew what was going on.

They stood in silence for a while before Kyoraku broke it to talk to Sui Feng, "So how did you know where Utsumi was? I thought he was being careful, I've only felt is Reiatsu a few times since he's been here." he wondered what he had planned. Utsumi had said that he wanted to see Yammamoto, _would he be so stupid as to use himself as bait? _he thought.

Sui Feng didn't know whether they knew about Yoruichi or no so she kept that card up her sleeve, "I don't know, I've only seen once and he told me to get Yammamoto on top of Sokyoku Hill. He seemed to have a plan but that's his business." She stated. Not sure of what he's planning or if Yoruichi planned it, she just hoped that Yoruichi would be safe and Utsumi would keep her safe.

_Should we go to keep an eye on things? _Ukitake wondered. He was more careful that Kyoraku, he would want his bases covered. He doesn't know Utsumi, but he knows that what he's done, he's done because it was the right thing to do, and Ukitake had to respect that, "Should we head over there, if things get out of hand?" He asked. Not wanting the man he met days ago be killed by the butcher that is Kenpachi.

Nodding his head, Kyoraku agreed, "I think we should, but we should keep our distance, if Old Man Yamma notices us interfering in this, he's going to be madder than that time I lost my Captain's Haori." He shivered remembering how much Yammamoto yelled at him for losing it, _'it was to show your rank' _he said, '_it was a sign of disrespect to that rank' _he said. "We gotta go Sui Feng, we'll make sure they get out." he said leaving Sui Feng in the office by herself.

She stood for a moment before processing what he said, "What do you mean 'They'?" she yelled. _Gah, that man is infuriating_ she thought. She realized then that meant Yoruichi, _they knew about Yoruichi_ she thought as she raced for the Sokyoku. No matter how much better Yoruichi is than her, no matter how she felt when Yoruichi left, she can't allow her to risk herself without being there to help her if she needed it.

At Sokyoku Hill, the wind was strong and the sun was bright, Utsumi was standing there with Yoruichi, in cat form, on his shoulder waiting for Head Captain Yammamoto. The portal was set in case things didn't work out as they planned. Utsumi had tried to convince Yoruichi to stay behind but, being as stubborn as she is, she wanted to be there to help Utsumi if he needed it. She wouldn't abandon him now, right when he needed her. He stood there looking up at he clear blue sky and thought about the plan again. He needs Yammamoto to listen to him. That's all he needs, just a few minutes to explain the situation to Yammamoto. It was a strong Reiatsu that broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes widen when he sensed a second stronger Reiatsu. _Damn it, he was meant to come alone._ he cursed internally.

Kenapachi arrived first shortly followed by Yammamoto. Kenpachi Kiganjo was a bear, he was gargantuan. He had dark brown skin with a thick black beard and mustache. "Well look at this, lost boy and his cat. This isn't usually my thing but when the big cheese calls you answer." he said, a big booming voicing echoing around the area.

A loud crack silenced everyone before Yammamoto began speaking, "You are to be arrested, the charges are many. It's best if you just come with us." he demanded. Yammamoto runs the Gotei 13 with honor, he wouldn't allow him to be cut down unless he resists. However if he resists, there's nothing that Yammamoto could do to avoid having to kill him.

The blue eyes of Utsumi looked from Yammamoto to Kenpachi, "Can I explain why I'm here in the first place?" he asked receiving an eye roll from Kenpachi and a slight shake of the head from Yammamoto, he continued, "You should listen because I have information about the experiments and the hollowfication of your Shinigami." he rationalized. He had to get them to listen to him even if he had to exaggerate how much he knew.

_What is he doing? No one knows anything about that._ Kenpachi complained internally, "Enough jabbering, just come with us." he ordered, his hand grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Yammamoto shook his head, "You cannot. That matter has already been dealt with, nothing you can say can change that." he paused, "Now come with us now or we will have to kill you." He demanded, _These arrogant Shinigami _he thought upset with the current state of affairs in the Soul Society. He's from another generation, he had respect for his betters, he kept his attitude in check when he was in training as Utsumi was before he left the Soul Society. His anger was rising, "Enough stalling you will come with us." His Reiatsu was incredible. Utsumi wasn't cowering but it effected him heavily.

_Damn it, I've got no choice. I've got to distract them as Yoruichi gets away and opens the portal, _he thought. He took a look at Yoruichi who shook her head, Utsumi nudged her off his shoulder. She looked up at him with big golden eyes, _goodbye Yoruichi follow the plan. _He thought as she ran off down the hill to get to the portal. Utsumi sighed heavily, "This is exactly why I left the Soul Society. People like you" he pointed to Yammamoto, "say they stand for honor and order yet you allow criminals to run the Soul Society while you blind yourself to the truth." he ranted.

Drawing his sword Kenpachi stepped in front of Yammamoto, "This looks like a refusal to cooperate to me." He said looking at Yammamoto for confirmation. Seeing a small nod, he got into a fighting stance.

"I didn't want it to end this way, Head Captain. You could have avoided this." he said drawing his sword and charging Kenpachi with blistering speed.


	34. Bankai! The End Of The Road

**Don't own Bleach.**

Yoruichi made it to the training grounds easily. No one followed her. _Damn it Kaito, this wasn't the plan, I was supposed to help you_. she thought. She walked over to the portal and activated it. It hummed and glowed, she could feel the vibrations through the floor. She thought about Kaito, he was going to fight Head Captain Yammamoto and Kenpachi Kiganjo. _He's going to need Bankai and a lot of luck to escape alive_ she thought. She wanted to be there with him, to help him. There is no way he can take on both by himself. The pacing and repetitive action eased her mind but that constant feeling of helplessness, _how can I help you if I'm down here? _ she though.

* * *

Back on Sokyoku Hill, Kenpachi and Utsumi had fought with sealed Zanpakuto. Their intensity evenly matched. Kenpachi had cut Utsumi several times across his sides and shoulders. Utsumi was struggling to keep up with Kenpachi's skill. He was in another league to all he had faced. There was no way to compare them, the gap was astronomical. Kenpachi had cut through Utsumi's defenses as if he were still at the academy. _There's no way I'm going to be able to beat him at this rate, Yoruichi is safe though. _

The thought of this monster getting his hands on Yoruichi was enough to give Utsumi a second wind and managed to slice through Kenpachi's haori and bloody his side. The big man barely winced as he kept up his offense. He was relentless. It was abnormal. The attacks were so fierce sparks flew every time Utsumi managed to get a block in. Utsumi is barely able to withstand any of his attacks. Utsumi pushes himself away from Kenpachi. He looked at the slope leading down to the entrance of the Training grounds and saw a familiar body standing there, _Sui Feng? What is she doing here? _he thought, he managed to catch her eye and gave her look to say 'she's fine'.

She had to reach Yoruichi before Yammamoto did, when she arrived at Sokyoku Hill her stomach dropped as she saw Kenpachi wailing on Utsumi. She approached the grounds and couldn't see Yoruichi, either form, anywhere. She caught Utsumi's eye as he managed to get a free second from battle. She saw the look in his eye, it was one she welcomed. _He took care of it_ she sighed in relief. She gave him a subtle and grateful nod to let him know she understood his message. She had to stay here now, as Yammamoto would question why she left.

Breathing hard, leaking blood from every cut he'd suffered, "Fusei o arainagasu ti seigi o mamoru, Seigi no Torento!" He called his Zanpakuto. The curved blue blade with its usual blue glow, that seemed to be getting brighter the further he got in the Soul Society, the purple ribbon swaying in the wind. "Kurenjingu no taki!" The water came with such force, stronger than it had ever been, surging towards Kenpachi. The hulking man's eyes widen as he is submerged in water. He flails and struggles to get out but can't. His vision is blurring, his arms had less force to them as the moved in the water.

His Zanpakuto began to glow. He came soaring out of the water, remarkably quick for a man of his size. His Zanpakuto changed into a double-bladed sword with a black hilt. Kenpachi twirled it round with a flourish before re-engaging Utsumi in combat. They battled with their Shikai at a much more evenly balanced rate. They were both slashing and hacking at each other with such vigor that it seemed almost unnatural at the speed they were going. Utsumi had a tough time at first getting to grips with the double-bladed Zanpakuto but once he got accustomed to it and knew how to defend against it and attack it he began attacking full on.

_This man is a monster, Kaito. We are going to have to use Bankai. _His Zanpakuto said. He agreed, he couldn't take much more of this. This man was a freak of nature. His size and strength were a force in themselves let alone adding his Zanpakuto to the mix. He didn't want to use this yet, it's too soon in the battle. If he could ware him down enough, he could end it with a Bakudo. "Kaiyō nami!" The water surrounded them cutting them off from the spectators. The water kept pulsing down around them.

Looking at the technique, Kenpachi scoffed, "What is this? Some form of barrier? Maybe you should have put yourself on the outside." He mocked. The water continued to form around them. Ignorant to what was going on around him, Kenpachi didn't notice that the water was closing in around them.

Sui Feng looked at the pillar of water _what kind of technique is that? _she wondered. She noticed it change slightly now and then. _Is it getting smaller?_ she questioned. She'd seen water Zanpakuto before but never one with a technique like this. She can see what Yoruichi had seen in him, the potential.

The water was still inching its way closer as they battled, Utsumi kept his eye on the water._ Just a little further_ he chanted in his mind. He slashed at Kenpachi, Kenpachi slashed back. Utsumi noticed the water was where he needed it to be, he kicked him into the water. Kenpachi flailed around as Utsumi erupted the water and Kenpachi went flying the other end of the hill. "Bakudo #61 Rikukojoro" the six beams of light blasted into Kenpachi's large abdomen. He took pause and looked down.

The large man eyed the binding spell with mirth, "You really think this can stop me?" he said smashing the spell with his Zanpakuto. "Now, you die!" He yelled charging Utsumi. Their Zanpakutos clashed into each others sparks erupting from from the point of contact. Kenpachi easily winning the struggle of strength and kicked Utsumi way as if he were swatting a fly. He leaped in the air and came down slamming his blade down on Utsumi. Blocking it, Utsumi sunk into the ground and the Reiatsu causing ripples in the air. Kenpachi landed back on the ground and began a flurry of glancing blows, power attacks and lunges against Utsumi._ There's no way he can last that much longer._

He could feel the blood trickle down from his head, neck, shoulders. He was bleeding from everywhere. His hands were hurting, he gripped his Zanpakuto as a lifeline. _You have to use it now Kaito, there's no other way. We have to survive. We lost this round. It's now about survival._ His Zanpakuto rationalized. He was inclined to agree, he better use it now while he's still alive. He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto with both hands. The bright blue glow caught everyone's attention. Yammamoto cracked an eye open, Kyoraku and Ukitake observed from a distance and Sui Feng looked on wide-eyed. The purple ribbon picked up pace as the winds picked up. The sky clouded over, it became a menacing grey. There were flashes of lightening and cracks of thunder as it began to rain. Utsumi, with glowing blue blade yelled "Bankai!" Utsumi's hilt turned white, while the blade morphing back into a katana, with a permanent blue glow. The round guard turned a dark silver with an intricate design of waves going round it. The purple ribbon turned to silk and flowed in the strong winds as the rain crashed down "This is over Kenpachi Kiganjo." he promised.

The rain bombarded them from above. Utsumi's hair clung to his forehead. He moved quicker in Bankai as he caught Kenpachi off guard and cut side again. The big man took a step back, "You call that a Bankai? It's pathetic." He said attacking Utsumi alternating which blade he attacks with keeping Utsumi on his toes. Utsumi has more maneuverability with this sword but still got caught out and cut several times across his chest. The rain washed the blood away instantly and the wounds sealing his wounds shut with a barrier leaving Kenpachi speechless, "Neat trick, but let's see it heal you if I take off your head!" he bellowed, anger fueling his onslaught. Slashing at Utsumi's neck, Kenpachi was roaring at the top of lungs. Utsumi deflected blow after blow until Kenpachi duped him and stabbed him through the stomach stopping Utsumi dead in his tracks.

_Damn, he got me _was his thought as he hit the ground. The rain splashing around him as he kneel in the soaked mud of Sokyoku Hill. He looked around him, Kenpachi sheathing his sword, Yammamoto turning and shunpoing away and Sui Feng just standing there staring at him. The thunder roared and the lightning flashed, Utsumi pushed himself back up, using his sword to hold his weight. "I'm not done yet." He said getting Kenpachi's attention. His eyes turned electric blue, he stared a hole in the huge back of Kenpachi, "Ōshanzukōru!" Utsumi called. The rain got heavier, the thunder got louder and the lightening got closer. Utsumi's Zanpakuto glowed a deep ocean blue. Utsumi's injuries stopped bleeding from the rain. The rain is drawn to Utsumi's Zanpakuto like a moth to the flame. The more water that is landing on it the brighter it glowed. It quickly began to glow white and then he formed a large ball of water around Kenpachi trapping him inside. He tried to escape with no success. His arms and legs kicking and punching as he tried to escape. Utsumi used his Reiatsu to start shrinking the water cage, starting to crush Kenpachi, The pressure of the water forcing Kenpachi's large frame to bow. The on lookers were staring wide-eyed at the large Captain being crushed. Utsumi released the pressure and freeing Kenpachi. The large man staggered for a moment before collapsing forward, "This is only part of my Bankai, I'm letting you live Kenpachi Kiganjo." he said before falling forward_, I failed_ was his last thought as he collapsed in he wet mud and everything went black.

Sui Feng seeing him face down in the mud decided she'd help Yoruichi by helping him. She grabbed him put him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry and shunpoed down the hill to the training grounds where Yoruichi was. She may not agree with how he went about doing it, but his cause was a just one, she owed him this. At least this way, she can say goodbye to Yoruichi.

* * *

Yoruichi had lost count on how long she had paced in front of the Portal but it had been much too long for her liking. _All he should have done was distract them long enough to get away_ she thought angrily. He's making her worry, part of the reason she came here was because she was worried for him and now here she is, in the Soul Society worrying about him. She can see the funny side of it but now she is worried sick. She heard grunting come from the entrance, she rushed over there and found Sui Feng carrying Utsumi across her shoulders. "What happened, is he okay?" she asked in a hurry. Sui Feng walked into the training grounds near the portal.

Putting Utsumi down on the floor, Sui Feng shook her head, "He'll live. He did a real number on Kenpachi. He's unconscious upstairs. You need to go. Now." Sui Feng said turning to live.

Seeing Sui Feng again hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She will miss her old friend when she left, "Goodbye Sui Feng." She said knowing that she wouldn't be seeing her old pupil again for a very long time.


	35. The Return Home

**Don't own Bleach. The Final Chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story. To those who reviewed/followed my story, a huge thank you. Let me know what you thought of it and if you want a sequel, or not as the case may be.  
**

**UPDATE: Sequel is in progress.**

* * *

She looked down at a bloody Utsumi's unconscious body. _I should have stayed with you_ she thought. She undressed his torso, to check his wounds. and had already began to heal, _what is this?_ she wondered. She dresses him back up and waits for him to wake up so they can go home. This trip wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't successful. Aizen got away and Utsumi has been designated a traitor. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong.

She thought about the battle that happened just above her. The Captain of Squad 11, master swordsman, hulking in size and stregnth. Utsumi managed to beat him, she knew he could do it. She'd seen how powerful he'd become when they were training and when he had fought his battles here in the Soul Society. She was so proud of him, for taking on the Soul Society.

She had waited a few hours when Utsumi began to stir. She rushed to his side, "Kaito. Kaito! Come on, wake up. We gotta go." She said to get her companion to wake up quicker.

He reached up and wiped his face forcefully with the palms of his hands, his eyes opened slowly and he saw Yoruichi, "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he stood up shakily.

Grabbing his hand, she looked at him proudly, "Well you took on Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo and won, Sui Feng even complimented you and that's no small feat." She said lightly before continuing, "We'll talk more about it when we're back at the shop." She said avoiding eye contact.

He looked at the ceiling, "That bad?" He asked rhetorically. He looked at the entrance to he underground base wistfully. He knew he wouldn't be allowed back in the Soul Society again. _I failed. I failed everyone, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi and Siegi no Torento _he thought. He couldn't look any of them in they eye.

Yoruichi saw on his face that he was having an internal battle with himself, "No Kaito, don't do that to yourself. Let's just get out of here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal.

As they ran through the Dangai, Yoruichi kept stealing glances at Utsumi and his face is as impassive as it was during his battles. It's as if he's put on a suit of armor that can't be penetrated. She just wanted to see normal Utsumi back. The one she fell for. She wished they'd never even gone back to the Soul Society. She wants her friend back. She wants the man who drank Sake with her, the man who made her smile. This wasn't him.

Utsumi ran through the Dangai almost on autopilot. He can't help but think of all the people who he let down. From Urahara and Tessai to the other exiles, to Yoruichi. She let her down the most. He'd promised her that she'd get the choice of returning to the Soul Society if she wanted. He failed. He wasn't good enough to help them, he wasn't smart enough to prove Aizen guilty. He wasn't good enough for Yoruichi. But he will be. He'll make himself the best he can possibly be.

They made it through the Dangai and out into Urahara's basement. It was still the same as it was when they left. They walked slowly through the training grounds in silence. It was growing uncomfortable for Yoruichi, she knew he must be feeling terrible. _He put so much pressure on himself to succeed, when he couldn't get Yammamoto to listen to him, he'd probably gone at Kenpachi feeling as if he had nothing else to lose. _She hoped he snapped out of this soon. She didn't want him to keep beating himself up about this, he tried to do something most wouldn't even try. She took one more look at Utsumi before she had enough, "You need to let this go. Maybe it wasn't right time. He has to act sometime, when he does we can stop him then." She said softly, trying not to aggravate his already beaten state of mind.

Shaking his head, Utsumi disagreed. They didn't know what the purpose of the experiments were. The extent of the ramifications to their powers. They could grow to become so powerful that they can't be stopped. He couldn't do anything to stop the shudder. He knew she was right though and there wasn't anything else he could do. At this point he wasn't even sure he should do it, he tried to explain to the Head Captain but he wouldn't listen. "You're right, I just hope they don't come to regret no listening to us." He said marching on to the exit.

Stunned, Yoruichi grabbed the man's arm and said, "I know what you mean. But if they do, we'll do what we can to help them." She said thinking that if Aizen does use his experiments against the Soul Society they could help them and clear their names in the process. She looked at Utsumi, hoping that he understood where she was coming from.

He thought it through for a moment, the scenario playing out in his mind. He could see it, them helping the Soul Society if the time came, this way he could come good on his promises he had made through out, "Yeah I guess we could." he began. He turned to face her and kissed her forehead, "What would I do without you?" He asked kissing her lips.

Smiling, Yoruichi reciprocated and felt herself getting lost. She pulled away gently and responded, "Wallow in self pity it would seem" She replied lightly before responding, "I hope we don't have to find out." she getting drawn into his cerulean blue eyes. They were beginning to get the light back into them, the light that they were missing as they left the Soul Society.

He looked down at the floor for a moment unable to believe that this woman wants to be with him. No one had ever _chosen _him before, apart from Old Lady Kameyo. He couldn't believe Yoruichi would even think about him twice, "I don't either." He agreed. He sighed remembering the Soul Society, _nothing I can do about it now_ he mused.

They went up to the shop to find Urahara and Tessai sat at the round table where they had all spent time together in the months Utsumi stayed here before he went back to the Soul Society. Urahara leaped up off the floor yelling, "Yoruichi! Utsumi! You're back. Judging by the look on your faces it didn't go as you thought it would?" he asked. Seeing Yoruichi shake her head, he walked over the Utsumi, "It's okay. There's no reason for you to feel bad. There _wil__l _be another time to take Aizen down, I'm sure of it." he said patting the returning Shinigami on the shoulder.

Touched by Urahara's soft tone as he consoled him, Utsumi replied, "Thank you Kisuke, I was wondering if you could use a hand around her. Seeing as I can't go back I was hoping I could stay here with you?" he asked, pleading in his eyes as he watched Kisuke for any reaction.

Beaming at Utsumi, Urahara nodded, "You are always welcome here. You can stay for as long as you want. It's the least I could do." he said, fully appreciating the young man's efforts to clear his name.

Looking on at two of her best friends, she looked up at Tessai who was standing next to her, "Looks like you got someone to help you out keeping the store clean, Tessai." she said grinning from ear to ear, glad that her Utsumi was back. She stared at him, catching his eye, she saw a smile creep up on him as if seeing her made him smile. She would make it her goal to keep a smile on that boyish face of his for as long as he wants her to.

Catching Yoruichi looking his way with those big golden eyes of hers, he couldn't help but smile. Smile for the friends he gained. The mission to clear their names may not have turned out as he planned, but he gained the best friends. Urahara, a man wrongly exiled for crimes he didn't commit, Tessai, who was punished for trying to help the real victims, and Yoruichi. The woman who sacrificed herself to help her friends. She did it for Urahara and Tessai but also for him. He would never be able to repay her for that but he would do anything she asks him to do to start paying that debt back. Looking around at the people in the room, he vowed that he would bring Aizen to justice, whether it's in 1 year or 100 years, Aizen will be brought to justice and Utsumi himself will be there when he is.


End file.
